Untold truths
by LuvHarryP
Summary: AU/OOC rewrite The summer before 6th year Harry's family is killed He is forced to live part with Severus But a fever reveals Snape to be his dad Can they work together to win? Albus/Ron bashing
1. Guardians

An: So this was the first fan fic I ever wrote. I have always loved it. But after two years I have decided to re-write. I am not a beta whore. This isn't about fixing grammar. It is about improving the story. I will be updating chapter by chapter.

Chapter 1

Remus paced anxiously in the office waiting for Harry to come. He had wanted to go himself but one person would be safer. And because of his role as a spy Severus was able to come and go quicker. He knew the war needed the BWL but he needed Harry. He had just lost Sirius and he couldn't stand to lose all he had left. He knew Sirius never thought he would put Harry at risk. He wanted to leave Harry his fortune and make sure he was taken care of. He couldn't know the will would mean Privet wasn't home which allowed the house to be attacked. Voldemort couldn't attack Harry but his men could.

Albus was trying to calm him down when the floo flared to life. Severus led a shaken Harry into the office. Remus could see Severus had his trunk. The moment Harry spotted him he ran across the room. Remus took him into his arms.

Severus spoke to Albus "The family was killed."

Harry clung to Remus "How? I thought I had to stay there because it was safe."

Albus motioned them to sit "The will of Sirius changed the wards. Luckily Severus got warning in time."

Harry shook his head "Not son enough to save them."

He hadn't been close to his family. They had called him freak and made him sleep in a cupboard. But they were family and had been killed because of him. He knew enough about the last war to know what kind of death they would have suffered.

Harry was tired "What happens now?"

Remus kissed him "Sirius named me your guardian. I will be teaching in the fall again."

Albus spoke "Unfortunately the Potter will must be taken into account as well."

Remus was pale "You know they would have named me if the laws were changed."

The old laws wouldn't allow a werewolf. They were over turned years ago. If Sirius couldn't Frank and Alice had been named. Alice had been Lily's closest female friend and Frank had worked with James. Harry was confused as the couple were in the hospital. His confusion turned into shock when he was told a third had been named. He couldn't believe his dad would ever name Severus. Severus was no happier.

Severus pointed at Remus "He can have him. I have been protecting him for five years. I won't baby sit."

Albus shook his head "I think Harry would benefit from both. I believe it would be best if he learned from both. He will have rooms with both of you."

Remus looked at Harry "I think he has had all he can take for a night. I will take him to my rooms."

Albus nodded but added "Harry I'm sorry we couldn't save them. You will start your training again with Professor Snape so hopefully this will end."

He got no response as Remus led Harry out of the office. He turned his attention to Severus. He wasn't surprised that the man had not left the room. Severus had made it clear he resented watching over Harry all those years. But he had to make sure the man kept to it.

He cut Severus off "We both know you are the only one who can train him. We both know you loved Lily. You owe it to her."


	2. Nightmare

Remus led a shaken Harry through the school worried as his cub wouldn't speak. Their apartments were up next to his class and the entrance was a wolf painting. He could see a momentary flicker in the eyes when told the password was mischief. Inside the room looked a mini version of Gryffindor tower. The couch and plush chairs around the fire were in house colors. There was a kitchenette so there was a table and chairs. One wall was bookcases and windows looked out on the pitch. He watched as Harry looked among the photos on one wall. They were of Lily and the marauders. Harry as a baby were in a number as well. He finally led Harry into the hall. There was his office and room but a new door for Harry. The elves had taken his trunk ahead.

Remus showed him the room which like in the dorms had a canopy bed and trunk. He had his own desk and bookcases near the window. The elves had been to work so his books filled shelves while cloak and map were on desk. His broom was leaning up against a wall. Even some photos were up.

Remus saw him pick one up of the two of them with Sirius last summer "I know how much you miss him cub. If you need..."

Harry cut him off "I don't want to talk about it. I am a bit tired."

Remus nodded "I will leave it for now. How about you take a nap? We will be expected at dinner later."

Harry just barely responded "Okay Moony."

Remus left the room feeling so helpless. He had fought Harry being sent back there. He had fought for custody all these years but it had been more then that. He knew Harry was in such pain over losing Sirius. He hadn't known the man long but he had offered Harry the first promise of a real home. He knew sending Harry back to his relatives only days later was a bad idea but they sent him. Now he had the added guilt of his relatives deaths on him.

He was only newly moved in himself as he only had the offer two days ago. Moody and others had gone to bat for him after the ministry. With Lucius in prison there was no longer the major opposition on the governors there once was.

Severus surprised him in the floo "Tell Potter we will start occulemency after dinner."

Remus was surprised "Surely it can wait. He has been through a lot today as it is."

Severus smirked "I am no more anxious I promise. But Albus wants it done."

Remus nodded "He is taking a nap. I will be bringing him to the hall for dinner."

Severus shook his head "Why he should stay with you. I won't coddle him like a toddler."

Before Remus could respond the man was gone. He some times forgot how they once were friends. Or how the man managed to be a teacher all of these years for that matter. It wasn't only the kids on staff who called him the dungeon bat. Remus went into his room to see to his things. He knew the training was needed but the timing seemed cruel. He was meant to start training in the fall any ways. He didn't understand the rush now.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard screams coming from the other bedroom. He raced across the hall to find Harry thrashing in bed from a bad nightmare. He sunk down onto the bed and took Harry into his arms. He soothed him as best as he could till he calmed.

He laid Harry back when he woke "Cub?"

Harry turned his head away "It was just a bad dream."

Remus felt so helpless "Severus is going to start your training after dinner. But if you are..."

Harry cut him off "I guess I will have to start some time."

Remus knew he needed to convince Harry to talk but for now he wouldn't push it. He knew Harry had been through so much but worried about the dreams. For now he took Harry down to the hall for dinner. With only the teachers there was just one big table in the room. Harry was silent through dinner and barely ate any food.

Severus finally stood "Come along Mr Potter."

* * *

Harry followed the man down and into his office. Harry could not get the dream out of his mind. He hadn't had a bad dream in months even right after Sirius died. He knew in part it had to do with his relatives. He may never have loved them but he knew how they would have died. And he couldn't even wish that fate on them. The guilt was not as bad as Sirius but it was still there. He knew Remus wanted to help but he couldn't.

Severus turned to him "The headmaster wants me to give this another try. I suppose you remember what I taught you."

Harry smirked "You taught me? All you ever did was attack me."

Severus snarled "What do you think Voldemort will do? You have no idea what he can and will do if he comes back."

Harry snarled "I don't? I thought I was the one who could hear my mum begging for my life before she was killed? Or watched them kill Cedric as a spare?"

There was a momentary flash in Severus but it was gone as soon as it came "Clear your mind."

Harry attempted to focus on something happy and clear his mind. He focussed on the photo next to his new bed. It was of him with his mother and the true marauders. He attempted to cling to it when he felt the other man attack but soon the nightmares came flooding back to him.

It became too much and as Severus released it Harry slumped to his knees and passed out.

* * *

Shaking his head Severus looked at the boy. He had done worse then last time. He had to admit he was a bit shocked by what he had seen. He almost summoned Remus but instead took Harry into his apartments. Albus had a bedroom made here for Harry as well. Severus never thought they would be used. He put Harry to bed and turned his clothes into pyjamas. He went and placed a floo call to Remus.

Remus was pale "I knew it was too soon."

Severus smirked "He was never good at it before. You won't help him by coddling him."

Remus was irate "He could have been killed only hours ago. And he hasn't dealt with the loss of Sirius."

Severus tended to think that was no great loss "I will send him in the morning."

Remus stopped "For mercy's sake Severus can't you even try with him. He isn't James."

Severus felt like laughing "He is a lot like him. Like father like son."

Remus shook his head "He is more like Lils then you know. For her sake Severus open your eyes. He is her son too."

This time it was Remus who left before he could respond. He walked and looked in the door. He had never seen any thing but James in Harry but for those eyes. But he could admit the visions he had seen tonight perhaps showed him more. Perhaps Remus wasn't so wrong when he said Harry was like Lily.

He turned away from the door "Perhaps."


	3. questions

In the morning Harry was confused when he woke up. He looked around the room he was in but had no idea where he was. He slowly remembered being rescued when his relatives were killed and being brought to school. But this wasn't the room he had been given by Remus. Among other things like his missing stuff there were no windows in the room. For a moment he was reminded of his cupboard. He remembered his occulemency lesson the night before but he had no idea how he got into bed. His head was spinning from it all and he had no idea what to make of this.

He climbed out of the bed knowing he needed to find out what happened. He was surprised to find he was wearing pyjamas and not his clothes. He went into the sitting room where he found Severus having some coffee.

The man looked up "You're awake."

Harry nodded "How did I get into bed? My clothes?"

Severus turned the pyjamas back "You collapsed in training. That is the room Albus had me add for you."

Harry was surprised the man had a room for him. He didn't think even Albus could convince the man to care about him. He knew it was nothing but show or command from Albus. No way the man had any interest in him or desire to have him around. He was surprised the man even bothered to put him to bed and didn't leave him on the floor. He was likely just not wanting to piss of Albus already.

Severus sighed "The room is yours to use. The password Draconis will get you through my painting or any floo."

Harry went to leave "You don't have to worry. I have no plans to ever use it."

Severus stopped him "That is your choice but you are welcome. I think we need to talk."

Harry turned back to him "Talk? About what?"

Severus looked just as reluctant about this. The man was not about to try this on his own and like the new room he knew he had been put up to it by someone. Severus could and wouldn't deny that of course. The boy wasn't foolish enough to believe it was his choice to have this little discussion. But he knew he would never hear the end of it from Remus or Albus if he didn't see about it.

Severus kept him from leaving "You need to talk to someone about Sirius."

Harry sneered "I don't need to talk to any one I am fine."

Severus shook his head "Those nightmares will only get worse. You need to deal with this Harry."

Harry wasn't having any of it "I don't need to talk. Even if I did it sure a hell would not be to you."

Severus allowed him floo powder "Then Remus I don't care but you will talk to someone."

Harry ignored the comment and took some of the floo powder. He had been told Remus' passwords so he went straight through. He found Remus in his sitting room as well and he knew the man knew something. But he was no more willing to discus it with Remus then Severus at this point.

Remus saw his mood "You have enough time for a shower before we are expected at breakfast."

* * *

Remus was so worried about his cub and had no idea what he was meant to do. He wished he had been able to raise Harry but he had never been given the chance. He had never been a parent and he was dealing with boundaries. But he knew he had to now and he turned to Severus. The man oddly had more experience in this then him. He had been very active with Draco since he was little.

Severus wasn't surprised to see him after lunch "I should have known."

Remus sunk onto a stool "He won't talk."

Severus smirked "You think he would talk to me?"

Remus knew it was a long shot "He is never going to want to talk. But he has to."

Severus refused to admit it out loud but he agreed. He knew Harry needed the training and he would never get better at it if he didn't deal with the nightmares. But he had no idea what he was meant to do about it. The boy made it clear that morning he would never talk to Severus.

Remus pushed "Lily trusted you with her son. You have to help me. We both know he needs this."

Severus grunted "If the boy will talk to me I will talk. But if he will open to any one it will be you."

Remus went to leave "I would like is to be me but I will be happy as long as he talks to someone."

Remus never thought he would have to turn to the man for help. Then again he never believed either James or Lily would have named the man a guardian of their son. Even between him and Lily so much changed. But they had and he now found himself turning to him for help.

Remus called dobby as he left "Inform Harry we will have dinner in our rooms."

* * *

Harry knew something was up when he came home. Remus had sent dobby to tell him they were having dinner in their rooms. Harry remembered this morning and the day before. He knew Remus wanted him to talk but he wasn't ready for it. He was no more willing to talk to Remus about it then he had been to Severus earlier. He knew Remus cared about him but that just made it worse. He couldn't allow the man to get too close or he would get hurt too.

Remus finally spoke up "Harry we need to talk."

Harry stood up "I don't want or need to talk about any thing."

Remus warded the exit "Cub please talk to me. The nightmares you are having. Then collapsing in training."

Harry cut him off "They are nothing. Besides I have never been any good at occulemency."

Remus took him by the arms "Cub please just tell me what is wrong."

Harry snapped "What do you think is wrong? Sirius is dead. I killed him and now I am all alone."

Remus let go of him in pained shock and Harry took the chance. He went for the floo powder and went to the one place he knew the man would not follow him. He was sure Snape would be in his lab. Besides it wasn't like the man would force him to talk.

Severus was waiting for him when he came through "Back so soon Mr Potter?"


	4. answers

Harry shoulder has known, he would have thought the man would be in his lab, he usually was. He had come here thinking he could escape into the room he had been given, and the man was not about to make him talk. He knew Severus had been forced to take him, and unlike Remus, he didn't feel any obligation to pretend he cared, or to try and care, as Harry knew Remus did in a way. But he also knew the man was doing it out of a promise he made to Harry's parents and Sirius.

Severus had a feeling he would come, he knew Remus planned to speak to the boy, and how well that would go down. The boy didn't seem to want to talk, but even to him it was obvious, he had to. He had not had any intention to speak to the boy, he thought the wolf could handle this, but it seemed he was wrong.

Harry looked at him. "I thought you said I was welcome here."

Severus nodded. "But not because you are running away from Lupin."

Harry was surprised; Remus could not have contacted him. "How?"

Severus motioned to a chair. "Lupin told me he planned to speak to you, and now you appear."

Harry looked at the man, and refused to take a seat, not sure what he was playing at or what he wanted. The man had no desire to be in his life, he had made that more then clear, and Harry had no desire for him to be part. He had come here because he had no intention or desires to talk, and that would not change. If he was not going to speak to Remus, he sure as hell was not about to open up to this man either.

Severus warded all exits including the floo. "You need to talk, and this time you will not leave until you do."

Harry turned to glare at him. "I don't need to talk Snape, and not to you. It's not like anyone cares any ways."

Severus remained calm. "Stop being stupid boy, plenty of people care about you."

Harry snorted. "Care? Abandoned on a doorstep when I was a baby, left to be abused and humiliated, Sirius was the only one who cared, and he is dead."

Severus tried to put a hand on him. "Harry, the Weasleys care about you. And Remus loves you."

Harry shook him off. "No, he just filling some obligation to my dad, and Sirius."

Severus stopped him. "Harry he calls you his cub, he loves you as a son. It has nothing to do with your mom and dad."

Severus was starting to think Remus was right, that Severus had misjudged Harry in so many ways. He always saw this spoiled off shoot of James, the fact he was James but for the eyes never helped the matter for him. He had only ever seen his beloved Lily in those eyes, but now as he looked at her son, and how he was struggling to keep back the tears, and not show how scared he was, he saw more. Merlin, Harry was her son, in so many ways.

Harry had to get out of the room, he could not let the man see him cry, the last thing he needed was for the man to think he had any power over Harry. Harry knew the man was trying to calm him, he didn't care.

Severus repeated his words. "You are his cub Harry, his cub, he loves you."

Harry rounded on him. "It doesn't matter any ways, he will just leave me."

Severus was confused. "Harry why would you say that, he isn't going any where, he loves you."

Harry shook his head. "They all leave me, anyone who ever loved me is dead. I don't deserve to be loved."

Severus was shocked. "Harry what do you mean you don't deserve to be loved?"

Harry refused to look at him. "My relatives always told me, I was such a freak, no one could ever love me."

Severus was simmering. "Harry why would you have listened to them? Your Aunt always hated your mum."

Harry shook his head. "It's not just them. I kill everyone stupid enough to ever love me. My parents, Sirius, I killed them. I killed them."

Severus took Harry by the arms. "No. Voldemort and Bellatrix did, not you. Harry they were just trying to protect you, they loved you."

Love, they loved him, that was the point, why could the man not get it through his skull. Loving him was as cursed as teaching defence was, loving him was a death warrant you signed for yourself. Loving him meant you would die way before your time. His parents died protecting him when he was a baby. Sirius had come to the ministry to rescue him, or he would not have been killed. He couldn't allow Remus to join that list; he wouldn't allow Remus to join that list.

Harry tried to bring down the wards. "I won't let him die too, I can't."

Severus held his arms. "You think by pushing him away he won't love you enough to die for you?"

Harry fought his hands. "Let me go."

Severus turned him and held him firm. "No matter how hard you push, he is not going to leave. He loves you, he will not leave you."

Harry gave in to the tears. "He is all I have left, if I lose him..."

Nothing else came out, Harry had no idea why it was to this man he opened up to, but he broke down. For the first time since the headmaster's office he broke down crying, over the loss of his godfather, and all the rest. He didn't care whose arms it was, at that moment he simply held on for dear life, as he let all the emotion he had been running from, come flooding out. He once again slumped unconscious, and did not register when he was carried and put to bed.

As he was settled into bed as he drifted off he whispered. "Moony."

* * *

Remus had been pacing, anxious when Harry had fled, unable to follow him. He hadn't known the passwords, and he had some how known to wait. Severus promised to talk to Harry, and thought it sounded ridiculous, he had a feeling the man may be able to make some leeway where he had not. Remus was to have answers a half hour later, when the floo flared to life, and Severus asked him to come down. He opened the floo so Remus would not have to walk.

When Remus was in his sitting room, Severus summoned some tea, and the two of them sat down to talk. They had once been good friends when they were in school, and they had to work together now. Severus filled him in on what had happened.

Remus felt a mix of emotions, part relief Harry spoke, but mainly pain. "Oh Merlin, I never realized."

Severus put down his tea. "You can't blame yourself; the boy has a way of hiding things quite well."

Remus looked towards the door. "I am just glad he spoke to someone, though I wish it was me."

Severus could understand, he would likely have felt the same way, if it had been his godson they had been dealing with. He may have been a spy, and on another side from Lucius, but they had once been like brothers. And Draco was his godson, he cared about the boy, as much as Remus did Harry. He reminded Remus it was not personal, Severus had a way of getting under Harry's skin, and it came in handy tonight.

He added. "He loves you, and is so terrified he will lose the only parental figure he has left. He didn't tell you because he loves you so much."

Remus understood. "There has to be some kind of way to reach him. He has to see we can love him, and not end up dead."

Severus saw his look and knew once again he had been included in the comment. "I will say it again I will not coddle that boy."

Remus stopped him. "I am not asking you to coddle him, but he needs us both. You showed that tonight. Please, for Lily's sake if nothing else."

Severus sighed, and he nodded. "I assume it can not hurt too much. But I think the three of us need to sit down and talk."

They both knew Harry was going to fight them, and they needed to find a way to make him see he had people. Tonight was just the start, they knew the battle was not won, and he needed to deal with this if he would ever survive. They were not about to live together that was for certain, but Harry needed to have some stability including the same rules from both. They both thought it was also a good idea Harry not move into the dorms in the fall.

Severus knew that part would not go down well. "I think we will have to enforce him splitting time, if he isn't in the dorms, he will want to stay with you full time."


	5. rules

Once again Harry woke up in the dungeons, and it took a few moments to realize where he was. He slowly remembered what happened the night before, though as he climbed out of bed, he had not realized what day it was. It was the thirtieth of July, and tomorrow would be his sixteenth birthday, but with all that had gone on he had forgotten. He had never been one for birthdays anyways, considering how he was forced to celebrate or not for that matter, and with the death of Sirius he was in no shape. He knew he needed to speak to Severus sooner or later, memories of crying in his arms came back, and he wished he did not have to face him.

He finally took a deep breath, and opened the door, hoping the man would be in his lab so Harry could simply sneak away. He was not surprised really he had no such luck, the man was waiting for him, and so was Remus. He felt guilt as he remembered running away from Remus the night before.

Remus came to his side and kissed his cheek. "Severus told me about the conversation the two of you had."

Harry felt bad. "I'm sorry..."

Remus cut him off. "I'm not upset cub, just happy you spoke to someone, even if it wasn't me."

Harry couldn't look at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just..."

Again Remus had to finish for him. "Easier to talk with Severus?"

Not long ago it may have almost been laughable, the man was the last person he would want to spend time with, or ever confide in. He was still not certain that changed at all, but there was something about the man, which made him talk. The two men shared a look, and knew part of it was what Severus said the night before; Harry did not have to worry about hurting Severus. He was worried to let Remus in, scared of losing him, but Severus wasn't really a part of his life the same way.

Harry shrugged. "He has a way of getting under your skin, and making you say things."

Severus smirked. "If getting into an argument with you will get you to talk, I will pick a fight with you more often."

Remus stepped in. "Harry we both care about you. Yes, even Severus in his own way."

Severus grudgingly agreed, thinking of Lily. "And we want you to tell us when something is bothering you."

Harry was still unsure. "I know it's just hard to..."

Remus knew him too well. "To trust people?"

Harry amended that "Adults."

They both thought back, thought to the philosopher's stone and basilisk, and even to Sirius. Harry had done all those alone, he had not turned to teachers for help, not even to Remus when he was here third year, when they would have helped. He had suffered so much neglect and abuse, at the hands of his relatives; they were not surprised he had a problem trusting people. They needed though for him to see there were those he could trust.

Severus reminded him. "You trusted Sirius, you were able to open up to him, talk to him."

Harry had a tiny smile. "Have you ever met my godfather? He was more kid then adult, he was like a big brother."

Remus could agree. "It may have been some years, but I do still have a marauder side to me as well."

Severus added. "Harry you have to understand adults get angry, but that doesn't mean they stop caring. No matter how you push, neither of us is going away."

They made him sit down, and explained what they had discussed the night before, and that morning with Albus. They had decided because of his dreams, and training, it was better he not live in the dorms that year. Harry looked upset by that, especially when he was told he was going to have to divide his time, equally between Severus and Remus. They both had something to offer him, and they both agreed it would do him some good, to be with them both. He was still a Gryffindor, and he could spend time before curfew in the dorms, but he would not be living there at least for this year that is.

They went on to rules, about things like curfew, and homework. Harry needed to have stability, and beyond school rules, he needed home rules to. They had spoken, and made sure the same rules went in both apartments, at all times. In the summer he could not get detentions, but he could be grounded, and would be if needed.

Remus kissed his head. "I know it will be an adjustment, when your friends come back, but it won't be so bad Harry. And hopefully only for the year."

Harry knew they were hoping the war would be over by then, it would not last years like last time. "I hope so too."

Severus had some breakfast called for. "Now that all the heavy talk has been seen too."

Remus looked at Harry. "You may want to move some clothes and things down here, this afternoon, make it feel more like home."

Harry was a bit reluctant; he knew the man said he cared a bit, but other then last night he was not looking to Severus for comfort. But he knew he could not argue, they made up their mind on this living arrangement, and he reminded himself it was only every second night. After breakfast he went back with Remus, and took half his clothes and a few personal items, to take down to the dungeons. He knew the passwords, so he could floo from here, and he was told from Gryffindor as well. He put his things in his second room, and could admit he could live with it even with the green and silver, though he'd miss a window.

Remus stood with Severus some time later. "With everything going on I don't think he even realizes what tomorrow is."


	6. birthday

Harry woke up in the morning, once again confused where he was, a feeling he was yet to get used to. He knew it would take time, having two sets of rooms, and went to shower and get dressed for the day, still not aware of what the day was. Some where in the back of his mind he did, but the pain over his godfather, and the confusion over all of this, it slipped away from him again. He was surprised when he went into the sitting room, and found not sign of Remus, just a note on the table along with some breakfast. He was not overly pleased, the note informing him he was to meet Professor Snape in his lab, when he was done eating.

Harry thought about taking his time, but he resigned himself to his fate, and finished. He had no idea why he was being sent down there, he thought to make an excuse of homework, but he was done his for the summer. Again he wondered where Remus had disappeared to.

He knocked, and a few moments later a response came. "Enter."

Harry walked into the lab. "Moony left me a note that I was come down here to the lab."

Severus motioned to an apron. "Just because it is summer time you will not be lazing around. You will spend the morning helping me."

Harry grimaced and put on the apron. "I have not been lazing around; I have all my home work done."

Severus was not backing down. "I will not have my ward being the worst student in class."

Harry grunted. "What do you want me to do?"

Harry was even less pleased, when he was assigned the slugs, Hermione always made him do them. He got out the clamps, and made sure to measure, to make them the exact length. It was one thing in class, but he could only imagine what the man would do if he messed up his potion, no matter what he claimed the night before. Harry found when the man was not breathing down his neck, as he did in class, it actually was not that bad, and without Slytherins throwing things into the potion to mess it up, it was likely a lot easier for him as well.

The silence was getting to him though so he spoke up. "What kind of potion are we working on?"

Severus looked up. "The wolf's bane, Lupin needs it soon, and I thought you could be useful since it is for your wolf."

Harry was amazed. "I didn't think even seventh years got to work on this potion."

Severus motioned for him to start on the figs. "Perhaps I was hoping you might mess it up."

Harry knew he was kidding. "Thank you."

Severus watched Harry, he had been asked to distract him for the morning, so he would not snoop. He had been no happier about this, then Harry had been, but he agreed to the plan. He could have worked on a simpler potion, but he needed to get this done, and he knew Harry would be interested in it. He rarely allowed even his own godson into his personal lab, and on potions like this, but he assumed it would not be too much of an issue.

Harry looked up when the man was putting the potion into stasis. "Will Moony be back for lunch?"

Severus smirked. "He is busy preparing for the new school year, and I am not his baby sitter."

Harry looked away from him. "Oh, it's just I didn't see him at all this morning."

Severus led Harry out of the room, and for a moment, felt like saying something. He knew Harry had grown accustomed to having them both around, and he definitely preferred Lupin to him, and it was odd that Remus had not been there. He knew Harry had totally forgotten today, and though they had decided against a full out party for him, they knew they had to do something. They could have done an actual party, but knew after everything, Harry was in no condition for it. But after how he had celebrated his birthdays in the past, they had known they had to do something for him.

Harry was amazed when he walked into the Great Hall. Voices rang out. "Surprise."

* * *

Remus knew that Harry had forgotten, or perhaps had not wanted to think about his birthday, after all this. But he knew Harry needed this, he needed to be shown they cared about him, and he was not forgotten. It may be something as simple as celebrating his birthday, but considering he always had to do it alone in the middle of the night, it was a step. Albus would have allowed for a full party, with his friends there, but only the Weasleys were coming. There was a pile of gifts from his other friends, and Remus hoped Harry would get to see a few others later on, but for now this was it.

The Weasleys, and of course Hermione, had arrived that morning. To the surprise of many Charlie was with them, he was there for the summer, but as far as Remus knew he planned to return back to Romania soon. They thought it would be good to have foreign contacts, and Bill planned to stay.

Hermione looked around. "Is he going to come soon?"

Remus nodded. "He has been down in the lab with Professor Snape; they should be coming up for lunch soon."

Ron grimaced. "I thought today was for him to celebrate? I mean you had him working in the lab."

Remus shrugged, and reminded him most of them were not to be here, and it was meant to be a surprise. He had needed some way to keep Harry busy, so they could do this for him, and Severus had been the obvious solution. He knew Harry needed this, and hoped the party would make up for him spending the morning in the lab, even if it was not a full out party. They all smiled when they saw the doors open, and shouted surprise when Harry appeared.

Harry was stunned to see them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ginny crushed him in a bear hug. "Here to celebrate your birthday of course."

Remus kissed him on the head. "I know with everything that has been going on, you haven't thought about it, but we decided we needed to do something for you."

Harry hadn't realized until now what day it was, well not consciously that is. "Thank you."

He was glad it was only the Weasleys and Hermione, he loved his other friends, but wasn't sure he could handle them all right now. He saw the pile of gifts, and he knew there were gifts from some of the others, as well as the teachers. He was surprised to see Charlie who he had not seen since fourth year, and Fleur, who he knew now was dating Bill of course. The only one who was missing was Percy, who of course had not spoken to his family since last summer. He was touched, as they sat down for lunch, even the teachers joined in with the festivities.

He was never one for parties, or gifts, but he smiled. He got books mainly from the teachers, but some home made goodies from Molly, pranks from the twins, a model dragon from Bill and Fleur, a new color change quill from Hermione and more. He was surprised by the quidditch badge from Minerva.

He had got some new pads from Oliver and the old team, but the badge was the surprise, Katie was still on the team. "Surely she should be captain."

Minerva shook her head. "She agreed with my decision, besides she was only a reserve the year before you started. You have been on the team just as long."

Harry was reminded he was the first starter in a hundred years to be a first year. "I am happy my ban is up and I can play again this year."

Remus handed Harry two gifts. "One is from me, and the other is from Sirius."

Harry opened the beautiful picture frame from Remus, but he couldn't the one from Sirius. "Thank you."

Remus held him. "We can open it later."

Ron motioned to the side where some brooms were. "We thought we may hit the air for a bit."

There were not enough of them for a real game, but with some of the adults joining, they had a bit of a scrimmage. Harry needed to get his mind off of the gift, the one from Sirius, and this was the best way. Remus knew he had to give it to Harry, Sirius had intended it for him this year, but it could wait till later. As he watched Harry play, throwing himself into the game as Charlie was playing seeker for the other team and was still an ace, Remus was worried.

Severus knew him too well. "You were right to give him the gift. It might make him a bit sad at first, but he should have it."

* * *

The others had gone home after dinner, and though Harry was meant to stay with Severus that night, they doubted he would. The man knew Harry would open his gift, and would want Remus there for him, so he didn't expect to see him that night. Sure enough Harry appeared in Remus' apartments, and while some of his gifts had made it into his rooms there, he held the only unopened one in his hands.

Harry looked at him nervously. He was reminded of the talk before, and how much Remus loved him, but he still worried deep down he would lose the man. But he needed to open the gift, and was scared, and wanted him there for it.

Remus motioned for him to sit. "I will open it with you if you like."

Harry sat with him and opened, surprised to find a book. He read the title. "The marauder's guide to Hogwarts."

Remus smiled. "Like the map we all had a part in making this. It was our answer to the History of Hogwarts."

Harry opened, and found it was more like a journal, and was told it was once one of four. Peter they had no idea what he did with his, and James' had been in the house when it was destroyed, but Remus still had his. The writing was in four different colors, and you could tell which marauder had written in it, by the color. There was a section on pranks, one on charms they made, and one on secrets of the school. Harry saw only a small few in green, from Peter, to no surprise.

Remus showed him the notes on things like making the map, and on animagus training. "The chapters will continue to fill with new pages if you wish to add."

Harry realized it was a converted home work organizer, not a journal. He laughed a tiny bit. "I wouldn't tell Hermione what you did with one of these."

Remus laughed too. "I had one of my own I used for the right purposes I will admit. These were gifts to us back in third year."

The two of them spent the night going through the journal, and Remus told him plenty of stories. He showed Harry the part of the gift he had given Harry, which Harry had not seen before. The frame was like an album, it held numerous photos in it, most of the marauders. Harry had his album from Hagrid, but they were grown up photos of his parents and marauders, these were from their school days. They went through the photos with the journal.

Remus held him before he sent Harry off to bed hours later. "Happy birthday cub."


	7. potions

Two days after his party, Harry was about to surprise Severus as well as himself. He thought about his birthday, the time they spent in the lab, as well as the book the man gave him for it. To no surprise he had gotten a potions book, but one on potions for sports injuries, and he had actually found himself reading it. He could admit perhaps he had a good time, though he would go no further then that, out loud at least.

He knocked on the door to the potions lab, after a few tries, he almost chickened out and left. He didn't get a response at first, and he nearly fled, hoping the man hadn't heard him knock and he could make an escape. Unfortunately a voice called for him to come into the room.

Severus looked up "Potter what are you doing down here? You know the threat on your birthday was a ruse to keep you distracted."

Harry knew this was a mistake. "Sorry for bothering you sir."

Severus stopped him. "Did you need something?"

Harry couldn't look up at him. "I kind of thought, well maybe I could help you with a potion or something."

Severus was definitely shocked by that. "You are volunteering to help me in the potions lab?"

Harry nodded, still not looking up. "Yes sir."

Severus motioned Harry over. "I am doing some pain potions for Poppy. As often as you end up in her wing, perhaps it is fitting you give me a hand with this."

Harry finally looked up, and knowing the man was serious, came over, He put on the apron he was motioned to, and to no surprise he found himself doing slugs, like last time. He found when he used the clamps, he never did in class, the job went much quicker and was a bit less disgusting then normal. It seemed he did a good job, the man made no comment and simply accepted them, motioning for Harry to start on the figs next.

Severus watched Harry every so often, surprised he had come down to the lab. They worked in silence, and he could see Harry was making some small progress, even after only two days. He could admit he was perhaps not opposed to his company in the lab more often.

Severus nodded when it was done. "The potion is finished, we simply need to bottle it now."

Harry helped with bottling it. "Thanks sir."

Severus looked at him, he was surprised again, he heard disappointment. "You are welcome to join me another day in the lab Potter."

Harry looked up. "Really sir?"

Severus shrugged, he was surprised himself he had offered, but he did. He could see it was helping Harry, he would do better in potions in the fall, and he had got the potion done a bit quicker then normal. He also assumed now he was Harry's guardian, he should be making an effort to be some what active in Harry's life, and he had no intention of flying with the boy of course. He was relieved to find they could work together without killing each other.

Severus made another surprising declaration. "You may call me Severus."

Harry thought he must have inhaled too many fumes this time. "Really sir?"

Severus knew he had given detentions over less then sir before. "Only in private, but I assume since I am your guardian and you call Lupin Remus, it is acceptable."

Harry thought it was going to take some time to get used to for certain. "Maybe then you could call me Harry, if we are going to be on a first name bases."

Severus smiled a bit at that. "I assume I can handle that."

Severus had always called him Potter, because he looked so much like James, except those eyes. For Severus it was a painful reminder, but Remus and now all the time with Harry, reminded him this was Lily's little boy as well. He had no plans to coddle, that was Lupin's job, but he was making an attempt to be closer to him. Allowing him to come work in the lab, and call him by his first name in private, was a start.

Remus was surprised to see them together when they went up to eat but he smiled a bit. "I was wondering where you disappeared off to."

* * *

Though the first time had been a shock, and Severus was not sure Harry would come again, he did. After the day they talked named, Harry started dividing his time, in the mornings with Severus, and afternoons with Remus or other professors. He did fly and other activities, and was done his home work, but it was a good distraction. He enjoyed his time with all the professors, Remus and Filius helped him the most, but the lab time he really was shocked to like.

A few weeks after his birthday he received his owl results in the mail. He was not surprised to fail divination and history, but he got an O in defence, charms and transfiguration, and E in the rest of them. He thought even Hermione would be proud of him.

Remus took the marks and smiled. "Amazing job Harry, seven owls, I am so proud of you."

Harry's face faltered for a moment."But I did not pass high enough to do potions, in case I want to be an auror."

Severus could hear Harry had doubts about the choice, but he had good news. "You will be permitted to continue with potions in the fall."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Really? But I thought I needed an O?"

Severus explained normally yes, but he was the one who set the standards for his class. Many teachers allowed as long as you had an E and even an A in some, as long as you passed the class. He usually made no exceptions, but because of all the extra training Harry had this summer, he would this time. Harry had more then proven his skill, which had grown since he took the test, and deserved his place.

Harry was surprised when he found there was a badge in the envelope as well. He had already been given his quidditch captain badge at his birthday. He realized it was a prefect badge, and though there was one of each sex in a house for every year from fifth up, Ron was it.

Remus saw his shock. "Ron only passed four of his exams, the easier ones, and has been stripped of his badge. It was decided he needed to focus on his studies."

Harry remembered the headmaster telling him why he had not got the badge in the first place."He is going to be so angry when he found I took his badge."

Severus smirked. "You took nothing, he lost the badge, and it should have been yours in the first place. Molly was all for it."

Remus reminded him, knowing Harry was worried how jealous Ron could be of him at times. "It may take time, but he will get over it."

The two men shared a look, and knew it may take more then a bit of time. Ron had always been jealous of Harry, his fame and his estates, and had been so proud when he and not Harry had made prefect. Albus had explained why he had not chosen Harry, he thought Harry had enough to take on, with being who he was. It was Remus and Severus who spoke to him, when they knew Ron lost the badge, which helped Harry get it. It had been unfair Harry didn't get it last year, being the BWL was not a choice, and Harry had earned the badge. He may not have been the top student, but he was up there, as well as his other involvement.

Remus had a surprise for him. "We are going to take you away this weekend. We need to take you for school supplies, but we have another outing in mind as well."

Harry was surprised, he hadn't left the school since he came. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "We thought after your amazing grades, and how hard you worked all summer, you deserve some way to celebrate."

Harry tried to find out what, but they would not tell him. They had thought of doing it on his birthday, but like a party with all of his friends, they had known he hadn't been ready back then for it. They could see he was now, maybe a bit wary, but he'd go. They knew he would like it when they saw what they planned for him.

Harry hugged Remus before he headed off to do some flying as he had been in the lab most of the day. "Thank you."


	8. quidditch and fights

Harry could admit he was a bit excited, he had no idea what they had planned for him. It was the first time that summer, the first time since he lost his godfather, that he had been excited about anything at all. He had been happy to see his friends at his birthday, but hadn't been in high spirits, forgot about it before. He had been so busy studying with the professors, he had not even thought of leaving school, until now. He was really not sure what to expect from the pair of them though.

Severus and Remus hadn't been sure what to do. They knew he needed a break, and he had been working hard all summer, not just his marks. They realized they were overlooking the obvious, something they knew they would all enjoy doing.

Harry was confused when they arrived. "An open field? This is my surprise?"

Remus laughed and turned him around. "No, this is."

Harry stared in amazement at the largest stadium he had ever seen. "This is bigger than the world cup, where are we?"

Severus smiled. "This is the home stadium for the Cannons, as well as the national team."

Remus added. "We thought quidditch was something all three of us could enjoy for the day."

Harry was amazed; he had been to the World cup but never to another professional game. He knew Oliver played for the United, but the cannons he knew quite well, Ron had them plastered all over his bedroom walls. Ginny and Ron would both be jealous, Ginny was a Harpies fan, and the game was against the team. He was surprised when he was told he could tell them in person, they had arranged for Harry to spend the night at the Burrow. They had seen to security to make sure it was safe, and would meet him in town, for school shopping the next day.

Harry was amazed; they were headed for one of the boxes. He would have been happy sitting in the nose bleed, and he wondered how they got such seats, especially when he realized they were headed for the owner's box.

Severus explained. "The potion's professor before me, Horace, gave me the seats. He used to have this club in school."

Remus nodded. "He collected the top students, and he has contacts everywhere it seems."

Harry was surprised. "You were in his club?"

Severus shook his head. "No, but he taught me a lot, supported me becoming a master. But it was your name which helped me get us the seats."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah because I am the boy who lived."

Remus cut him off, and told him in fact the thought likely did not cross the man's mind. Horace was always more about the people with power, or potential for it, then he was about fame. It was the fact that the news recently hit the papers, Harry had been named Sirius' heir, and when he was seventeen he would be Lord Black. The Black fortune was one of the most extensive in the UK, Harry had no idea, until recently. He only learned on his birthday his godfather had adopted him to name him his heir.

Horace was a bit of a walrus of a man, and proved Remus true, when he called Harry the little Black heir. Harry was not used to that, it was usually about his scar, and seemed odd. He was grateful for the amazing seats though.

Harry watched as the teams came onto the field but he noticed in another box. "Malfoy."

Severus noticed where he was looking. "His father owns a box in most stadiums in the country."

Harry turned away and focused on the game. "I would have thought he'd not show his face, with his dad in prison and all."

Severus shared a look with Remus. He was godfather to Draco, and once best friends with Lucius, until they took the mark. Severus had become a spy, and their friendship had been a lie, for too long. He focused on the game, though he noticed Draco spotted them, and he saw Draco's jealousy at where Harry was. No matters his issues with Lucius, Draco was his godson, and he hoped to keep him on the right path.

Harry had an amazing time through the game and was clapping loudly when the Harpies won the game. "Ginny is going to be so happy."

* * *

The Burrow was bustling with action, they were happy Harry was coming for the night. The twins were home for dinner, even though they lived above their shop now. Charlie and Percy would be the only ones not home, Bill and Fleur were coming as well, Charlie had left. They were happy Harry was able to get away from school, and Ginny could not wait, told he was going to see her favorite team play. Ron was the only one not happy, even with Hermione there, he had not come out of his room. He was up stairs brooding, and people were keeping their distance.

Harry was nervous as he came. Most of it was for the safety of the family, he remembered how his own had been killed that summer. He was assured there were not only wards, but a member of the order, on watch over the house.

Molly was cooking as usual when he came into the house. "Harry, I'm so happy to see you."

Ginny came bounding in when Harry was thanking her for having him. "You went to the game, who won?"

Harry laughed. "The Harpies." He spotted Hermione who he was told was there. "Where is Ron?"

Hermione came the day before, and would stay until school. "Brooding up in his room."

Fred clapped Harry on his back as he headed for the stairs. "Be careful, he did worse than us mate, been forbidden from playing quidditch."

Harry was reminded of the other reason he had been nervous to come here, Ron. He had known Ron failed almost all of his classes, including somehow defense, even with the DA. He has passed history, herbology, divination and care of magical creatures, and Molly was pissed. He was not only stripped of his badge, which Harry of course knew but forbidden from quidditch. The second was from his mum, who pointed out though the twins did the same, they passed defense, transfiguration, charms and potions. They passed the four hardest, though could only continue with three as they got an A in potions. They had no idea what career he could get with that.

Ron turned to glare at him when he came into the room. "Do I even have to ask how the golden boy did in class?"

Harry reluctantly told him. "We still have herbology together."

Ron sneered. "Well I guess I will have tons of free time, while you two study. Hermione is taking the same as you and runes of course."

Harry went to sit down. "It won't be too bad, and maybe we can do something like the DA again."

Ron sneered. "I don't need pity from you. I hear you even stole my badge from me. The damn golden boy gets everything he wants."

Harry was boiling over. "Oh yeah, parents killed, mad man after me, my godfather gone. I have the luckiest life out there. I am spoiled."

Ron threw a crumpled up piece of newspaper at him. It had the article about the Black inheritance. "Like you needed any more."

Harry turned to leave the room. "I didn't choose any of this, and I won't be made to feel guilty. Perhaps if you actually studied…."

The sound of a book, or something heavy hitting the wood of the door he shut behind him, followed Harry as he left the room. He had come here to end the day, to have fun with his friends, and look forward to school. He had every intention of doing that, and went to find the twins and girls, who were happy to hear about the game. None of them were surprised of course how it went with Ron. Ron came down for dinner, but he was brooding the entire time, and after a few rude insults, got sent up to his room half way through.

Molly sent an apologetic look at Harry. "You can sleep in the twin's old room tonight. I doubt you need his kind of company."


	9. diagon alley

Harry had never stayed at the Burrow, and not camped up on the top floor, with Ron. It may have had to do with the twins used to live there, actually Percy still lived at home last time, but he would have always bunked with Ron. But the night in the twin's room was the right choice, in the mood Ron was in, he was worried he might not wake up in the morning. Okay perhaps that was a slight exaggeration, but he knew his sleep would not have been peaceful, if he managed to get some at all.

In the morning they were all headed for shopping. He had been told Remus and Severus would meet him in town, to accompany them for shopping, and take him back to school. He'd miss Hermione and Ginny, but he was not anxious for more time with Ron.

Molly was in a much better mood in the morning. "Have a good night sleep Harry?"

Harry slipped into a chair around the kitchen table. "Yes Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione sunk down next to him. "Glad you did not allow it to sour the mood."

Ginny agreed from her place across the table. "I for one am glad the school year starts soon."

Molly usually would have told them to be nice, but she was not even in the spirit to defend her son. Ron had been a prat to all, he had been grounded most of the summer, and been doing things like cleaning the attic for her. Ron had tried to claim he did badly in school because of all of his work with Harry, like the ministry, that went down as well as expected. It led them to ban him from quidditch, they had been on the edge before, but that was the final push. Harry and Hermione managed to both pass a number of exams, Harry's two he failed were explainable, and they had been as busy or busier than Ron. The fact he failed defense, even after the DA, boggled her.

Ron could be heard, his grumbling and loud stomping, come down the stairs a few floors away. Harry was not surprised the twins had not camped over-night, he would have run too. He knew he would see them that afternoon when in town.

Ron plunked down at the table. "I am starving."

Arthur looked over the top of his newspaper. "If you don't watch your manners, you will continue to be."

Ron smirked when he thought his dad was not listening. "Just buy myself something to eat in town."

Arthur put down his paper on the table. "With whose money? Until you get a job of your own, I'd be watching what I said."

Ron shot a nasty look at Harry and then looked back at his dad. "You always give us some, so we can have ice cream with the others."

The kid's always got a small allowance, a bit of money for shopping, and for the school year. It was not much, but for some Christmas gifts, and when they had trips into town. The twins had always added to theirs, with their little mail order business, Ron was usually out after Christmas. From the looks Ron was shooting Harry, he was once again reminding Harry how spoiled he was, or Ron thought. Harry would have given up his fortunes, only access to two trusts until he came of age, to have his parents and godfather back.

Molly tried to keep her calm, but she kept sharing looks with her husband, over breakfast. She didn't want to have another fight with her youngest son, days before he went back to school, but he was testing her last nerve.

The woman finally snapped. "I have had it Ron. I obviously cannot trust you to go shopping like a teenager."

Ron stared at his mother in shock. "I am not staying behind while you shop. That isn't fair."

Arthur looked at his son. "How you are acting is not fair, to your mother and I, or your friends. But we won't trust you here alone either."

Molly explained. "You want to act like a spoiled little child, you will accompany us everywhere in town."

Usually the kids were allowed to go on their own, except for the books which they always did together. Molly informed her furious son, he would be expected to accompany his parents, like they did when they were younger. Ginny would get to go with Harry and Hermione.

Ginny was so excited. "Guess what, I'm the new fifth year prefect. I am so getting a new broom, need one if I am going to make chaser."

* * *

Remus and Severus were waiting in the cauldron. They would not be shopping with Harry, well his texts like Molly and Arthur, then he would be free to be with his friends. There was an off duty auror, and a member of the order, watching him of course. They wanted him to feel like a normal kid though, and enjoy his friends, like the sleep over the night before. They hoped the night at the Burrow went well, but knew Harry was nervous, after he had got Ron's badge. Remus truly hoped Ron would get over it quick.

They were not in the cauldron long, when the family arrived, and it looked like it may not have been as good of a stay as they hoped. Harry and Hermione both seemed to be avoiding Ron like he had the plague. And from the look on his face, he was angry about something.

Remus went over to Harry. "How was your night?"

Harry sighed. "Good except for Ron. He is pissed about his badge, and quidditch, and somehow about me inheriting the Black estate."

Severus smirked. "He will have to get over it. If he focused more on his classes, he'd have not lost the badge or quidditch."

Remus agreed. "And you didn't ask to be the Black heir. Your godfather loved you a lot, and like your dad, wanted you to have it."

Really the badge should not have been his, Harry should have been prefect in the first place, even Minerva had said. Minerva was usually the one to choose, it was the head of house who usually did, but Albus had for the first time over turned a decision. He thought it had been too much pressure for Harry to handle, and had decided on Ron, which was an obvious mistake. Harry was a son to all three marauders, and it was no surprise Sirius would name him heir, over his other family. Andromeda was next in line, if reinstated, and she welcomed Harry.

They went with Harry to the book store, to pick up his books, and Remus needed some of his own as well. Severus was going to do the apothecary for Harry, knowing even after a summer in the lab with him, Harry hated it.

Molly was having loads of fun with Ron. "Ronald you need to get your books."

Ron was huffing. "I don't see why we should waste the money. There is nothing worth studying in any of those classes."

Arthur tried to calm down his wife but was no happier. "You should have thought of that before flunking the others."

Ginny whispered to Harry and Hermione. "He is hoping the twins will give him a job when done school."

Harry shook his head. "Good luck with that, Professor Snape has more of a chance. Maybe he can go work with Charlie in Romania."

Hermione oddly was the one to answer. "He is back in the country, he got a job here, with the ministry."

Harry assumed she knew since she had spent most of the summer with the family. He knew Charlie originally stayed in Romania, to be a contact internationally for the order, but it seems he had come home. It would almost be a full reunion, except of course Percy, who was still missing in action. Even when the truth came out, and the ministry admitted he was right, Percy was still not making amends. Harry had always thought him a prat, nothing new there.

Ginny and her dad went off, for her new broom, and Harry went with Hermione to do some of their other shopping. Their last stop was the twin's shop, not a favorite for Hermione, but she went. Harry wondered how Ron would react, if he ever knew how they got the money to open it.

Fred came over. "How did we know you'd be here soon? We need to give you a good supply, to be a tester of course."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You never give your siblings anything free, Ron always complains."

George shared a smile with Harry. "Oh Harry works for us, he is a product tester. You know he has better access to our favorite target."

Though Hermione saw the look, she didn't mention it, and actually found a product or two for herself. Ginny soon joined them, showing off her new broom, well the shrunk down one so she was not packing it around. It may not have been as good as a Firebolt, but it was definitely better than Ron's, and she was so proud. The twins seemed generous, and as a reward for her making prefect, gave her a pygmy puff.

Ginny was cooing over the ball of fur she named Arnold. "Well on my new broom I am sure to be a chaser. We will need a new keeper."

**An: So far I have been sticking to the original chapters, to keep in length, just re-writing and expanding. I am considering perhaps merging some of the shorter, earlier chapters. Not sure yet.**


	10. opening feast

It had been a strange summer to say the least for Harry, and a hard one, not just with the death of his godfather. The loss of Sirius was a painful blow, one he was slowly dealing with, thanks to Moony. But the attack on his house, and murder of his so called family, was another shake up. They abused him all of his life, but were family, and their death he would wish on no one. Add to all of that, Ron was of course being a giant prick, about his bad grades and losing both quidditch and his badge. Harry had of course only seen him one, well since he had lost those, but that had been enough. He felt bad for Ginny who had been stuck with him all summer, Hermione as well, though only there the past few weeks.

Harry was of course not on the train, and Hermione found herself missing him more than usual. He was her best friend, and had road to school with him on the train for five years, well four as he missed back in second. Add to that the foul mood Ron was in, she was glad to be a prefect.

Hermione whispered to Ginny as they were on the platform. "Any idea what your mum is saying to him?"

Ginny shook her head. "Probably reminding him how expensive howlers can be, and he will clean the house for twenty years to pay for them."

Molly was looking at Ron. "Do not, do you hear me, ignore your classes. I know you don't think them important, but you will not flunk."

Ron sneered at her. "Oh the twins dropped out of school, and they are the resident heroes of the family. Maybe I should follow suit."

Arthur cut in. "If you drop out, you better have a job and a place to live lined up, you will not be welcome in our home.'

Hermione took Ron by the arm. "Come on Ron, we need to get on the train."

He pulled out of her grasp, and slunk onto the train, like he was about to be executed. He was grateful Harry was not here, he would just rub it in, how he was the new quidditch captain, and prefect. The damned little perfect scar head got everything, all the fame and money, and had to take the one thing Ron had. Ron didn't care about his stupid classes, or not playing quidditch, this year would be different. He was going to make a name for himself, he would finally be someone, not a side kick. He'd show Harry, and his brothers up, for once in his life.

Hermione and Ginny left him, and went to the prefect compartment, for their talk. Harry would have his at school Hermione assumed. Hermione could not help but see the smug look on Draco, when he realized Ron was no longer a prefect.

Hermione and Ginny found Ron later and sunk down. "I would have thought you'd be with Dean and Seamus."

When they did not get a response Ginny looked to Luna and Neville. "What did you do to win the honor of his oh so pleasant company?"

Neville looked over at Ron. "He was with Seamus and Dean but they kicked him out ten minutes into the ride."

Ron stuck his tongue out at him. "Traitor."

Hermione pointed at the door. "If you are going to act like a child, go sit in the toilet for all I care. We don't need or want your company."

Ron stormed out of the compartment, wishing he could tell them, but he held his tongue. He thought about the others, but he could not be so obvious, when he was on the train with all of these people. There had to be an empty compartment around here, Luna was always by herself until now, so he headed towards the back of the train. He didn't make it that far though.

Draco sneered when he saw him. "Hey weasel, heard you are even more pathetic than usual."

Blaise agreed with him. "I think I heard it is something like the first time in fifty years a prefect has been stripped of their badge."

Ron went to move past them, but when they would not move he drew his wand. "Move before I hex you."

Draco showed his badge. "Threatening a prefect, I might have to take house points weasel. Or maybe a few detentions with Filch for fun."

Ron sneered at them. "I will get you one of these days you useless little snakes."

Ron knew those two; they were all talk, and no action. Draco acted like he ruled the world, because his father was in prison, for being Voldemort's supposed right hand man. Ron had to laugh, they were as pathetic as Harry, and one day he would show them all up. He found an empty compartment right at the back, and sank down in a seat, not caring at that moment if he was alone.

He looked out the window of the train. "I will soon show them all."

* * *

Harry was happy, the train had arrived, and his friends would soon be at school. He hadn't been ready for much of them this summer, but he was anxious to see them now, and start classes again. The summer at school was not bad, well when not dealing with the loss of Sirius or the events which brought him here, but it was a bit lonely. He had Severus and Remus look over his homework, and they thought he'd put Hermione to shame, and he had tons of extra studies too. He could admit if the war was done, he could see perhaps being a teacher, and not an auror.

He was relieved when he saw his friends come in, though he noted Ron was removed from the others. Hermione and Ginny caught sight of him, and headed his way, with a look of relief on their face he had to say.

Ginny came into his arms. "Harry I am so happy to see you."

Hermione hugged him. "I would keep my distance from the prat if I were you though."

Harry looked over to where Ron was and back. "Still bad?"

Ginny nodded. "Mum I think was actually relieved to get rid of him to school for the year. He had to sit alone on the train."

Luna had come over with Neville. "He didn't very much like my story of nargles you know."

Harry looked at Luna, not surprised to see Neville with her. He had a feeling the two of them were interested, well he knew Neville was, he was not certain about Luna on the subject. He cared about Luna, she had become a good friend, but she was a bit hard to understand at times. Harry was happy to be with his friends, and avoided Ron, not needing a run in with him to ruin his mood.

He saw Katie as they headed into the hall, and he was happy to see, she was not upset he was made captain. Katie reminded him she had only been on the team a year before him, and a reserve, and she had agreed with Minerva's choice.

Seamus elbowed him when he turned back from talking with her. "Have a little crush do we?"

Harry smirked as he looked at him. "I wouldn't be talking over there."

Dean agreed. "He is just happy that most of her older brothers are done school now."

Neville added. "Well except one, but we seem to all have to be on the watch for him now."

Seamus shook his head. "You're lucky. Not having to share a dorm room with him this year."

The meal started after the sorting, Ron forced to sit with the Creeveys, no one their age would talk to him. Harry smiled when Neville admitted he perhaps had a thing for Luna, and asked Harry to help. Harry could also not deny his own eyes were on someone, well to himself, at least.

Harry hugged Hermione as she was leaving with the first years. "Don't worry Ron is a prat a lot, but I am sure he will come around eventually."


	11. first class

Harry was happy, to get back into classes, and quidditch, normal life as he'd put it. He loved the time he got to spend with Moony that summer, and hadn't even minded his time with Severus, but still. He had come to peace with Severus, perhaps more, in the potions lab and out. He could admit he hoped it would continue, even with the others back. Well he had to live with the man, until the war was over at least, and it would make it more bearable if they could. At least that was what he kept telling himself as an excuse.

His first class of the day and year was herbology, a double and double potions in the afternoon. It was the only class he had with Ron now, kind of odd considering even Neville was in defense and charms with him. In fairness Neville in fact passed seven, Ron only four.

He and Neville walked down to the greenhouses together. "Well at least it isn't potions first thing in the morning."

Neville smiled a little and reminded him. "I don't have potions any more. I only have this, charms and defense."

Harry put a hand on his arm. "You know that is nothing to be ashamed of, they are tough classes. And you're top of herbology."

Neville shrugged. "Tell that to Gran, she is disappointed I can't do transfiguration."

Harry shrugged and nodded in the direction of Ron. "Well she should be far more proud of you, then his mum."

In reality his Gran was extremely proud. She was a bit hard on him some times, she compared him to her son which wasn't fair, Neville's dad was an auror. Both of Neville's parents had been aurors, and while Harry's had as well as Sirius, the Longbottoms were said to have put Moody to shame. The woman was reminded by Minerva, or so their head of house said at breakfast, that was charms was no less a difficult class than her own. She had told Neville the old woman had failed it in school herself. Harry just reminded his friend of his new wand, and owl, both gifts for his performance in the ministry. He had no doubt, if Neville followed his dream and one day took over for Madam Sprout, no one would be more proud of Neville than the old woman. She was stern, and scared adults, but Neville adored her. His parents had been driven insane when he was a baby, and she had raised him, she was really the mother he knew.

Ron was alone, no one would walk with him, he had pissed off the entire house already. Neville said Ron had been threatened with hexes, and had warded his bed the night before, not trusting them. He had even tried to get Minerva to let him have his prefect room back.

Ron plopped down angrily at their table. "Great."

Harry pointed at an empty table. "You can go sit over there if you are in such a good mood."

Neville whispered to Harry. "Then who would he be able to get to do the work for him."

Ron shot him a nasty look. "You? No self-respecting wizard would have you do their work for them."

Harry cut in. "Neville did a hell of a lot better then you did on your exams Ron. I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

Even Hermione would be happy to be paired with Neville, and she did when she came in late. Harry was surprised when she went on with the class, she decided only to take six including runes, surprised she gave up arithmancy. Hermione may have been top over all, but even the best students had specialties, and herbology was not one of them. Neville was always top of the class, ever since they started.

They were a good way through the class when Ron began to stroke the mimbulus. "This is a farce."

Neville looked anxious. "Stop stroking it so hard or it will spray all over."

Ron just stroked it harder as he sneered. "Like I'd take advice from a sniveling little squib like you."

Hermione avoided it, but Harry and Ron were covered in sap. "He warned you."

Neville was more anxious. "We need to get it off of them now, it will burn."

Sure enough Harry and Ron were soon practically screaming, and even though Madam Sprout got it off, the pain continued. Neville didn't have another class, and with Hermione helped take Harry to the infirmary, Ron had to find his own way. As Poppy saw to them, Neville explained like Mandrakes, certain types of the species got more dangerous. His one on the train had been small, and a milder strain. Harry was furious when he was told he'd have to stay overnight, missing his first day of classes, due to Ron. Neville decided to stay, since he had no classes.

Hermione stood up. "I will tell Professor Snape what happened, when I am in potions class later."

* * *

Severus had not been in the hall for lunch, he often avoided it during the week. He was busy cleaning up after one class, could never trust the kids to, and getting ready for the next. He had some food sent down, and he nibbled on it, while he was busy working. His mind went to Harry for a moment, unsure why, other than having spent most of the summer with him. He was considering pairing him with Draco, a move he knew would cause a stir with both boys. He loved Draco, and he knew his godson had no intention to take the mark, and he'd be a good partner for Harry.

He was surprised when the class came in, and he could see no sign of Harry. Technically the kids didn't choose their classes until breakfast, but he knew Harry intended to take his class, in case he wanted to be an auror. Severus had of course made the exception, to allow him to continue.

Hermione stopped at the table. "Professor I'm not sure if Madam Pomfrey told you, but Harry is in the hospital wing."

Severus stopped what he was doing. "What do you mean he is in the infirmary?"

Hermione explained about what had happened in class. "He was told he will have to stay overnight. I told him I'd tell you where he was."

Severus motioned her to her table. "Thank you."

He put the potion on the board, and headed into his office, for the floo. He found Remus in his office, and Remus was already aware Harry was in the infirmary, Poppy had told him at lunch time. Remus didn't want Harry to have to spend the night there, but he knew Harry may need a healer, and made a pointed look at Severus. Severus agreed he would fetch the boy after his last class, and take him home, he had healer training after all. Not all potions masters did, but he took medic training, because of the war.

He didn't work on his own potion, and focused on the kids, during class. He could admit he was thinking of Harry again, and was furious at the little red head, for his stunt. He himself was often hard on Neville, but the boy knew plants, and he himself would trust Neville's advice on them.

He went into the infirmary later and he looked at Harry who had bandages over much of his upper body. "So this is where you are?"

Harry turned to look at him. "I thought Hermione was going to tell you. I'm sorry I missed the first class but…."

Severus shook his head. "Miss Granger did indeed. Now how about we get you back to our rooms."

Harry was surprised. "Madam Pomfrey said we had to stay overnight."

Severus handed him a robe. "If you were still in the dorms that may be true, but I have medic training. You can stay if you prefer."

Harry of course chose to come. Not only did he hate the hospital wing, he always had, but he was already sick of Ron's company. He could see Ron was already shooting him nasty looks, that he got to leave now, and not spend the night here. He was surprised Severus would take him, even if he had medic training, he was not one for playing nurse. For whatever reason, Harry was grateful he would, anxious to get out of that room.

Remus arrived soon after Harry was in bed, his last class went longer then Severus' had. He had been warned by Poppy what shape his cub was in, and was grateful that Severus was willing to take him, as he couldn't. Madam Pomfrey would not have released him, if not assured Severus would be on hand, if Harry needed care.

Remus came over to sit down with him. "You look much worse than I thought cub."

Harry smirked at him. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Moony."

Severus called for dinner. "I am sure the three of us must be hungry."

Harry didn't have much of an appetite, but they slipped some potions in, and he soon drifted off to sleep. Severus was furious, Ron never thought about anyone but himself, and put his whole table in danger. He was grateful though it was nothing worse than a few minor burns. Harry would be back to class next week, as tomorrow was Friday, and he'd be in no shape.

Remus tried to brighten the mood. "Well the whole school should have a laugh tomorrow. I'm certain Molly will respond in her usual form."

**Author note: And to answer, yes the truth of Harry's paternity is coming extremely soon. I really have no idea why it waited so long the first time I wrote this, I didn't realize it until I started the rewrite.**


	12. feverish dreams

Severus was asleep, it had taken some time, for him to drift off. He had not had trouble sleeping in years, he had been able to shut off his mind, from the things he had to do as a spy. He could admit part of him was relieved for the summer, well a lot more than part, that he had been ousted as a spy. He had been forced into the mark, and while he was a member of the order and would be till the war ended, he was not a spy. He hated the things he had been forced to do, he had done more as a spy, then he ever did in his short time as an actual member.

He was woken by some odd sound, and at first had no idea what it was, and almost went back to sleep. He realized what it was though, and throwing off his blankets and putting on his robe, he went next door.

He sunk down onto the bed. "Harry, wake up, come on Harry."

Harry was thrashing like mad in bed. "No…no…"

Severus went to calm him, and he felt like his hands were on fire. "Hell, where did the fever come from?"

He called for his elf who appeared and bowed. "What can I do for master?"

Severus looked at Harry and back. "I need you to get both Poppy, and Remus down here."

The little elf bowed, and took off. Severus was a medic, but he had no idea what was causing this, and knew Poppy was better. He would have tried to handle it if there was no other option, but it was better to count on the nurse, who would likely know right away. He looked at the time as he waited, and realized his alarm would have gone off soon, it was later in the morning then he thought. He had either been asleep longer then he thought, or awake later then he thought, he was not certain of which one.

Both Remus and Poppy arrived, moments after one another, his elf telling them the passwords to floo into the apartment. He moved from the bed, allowing Poppy to have full access, as he explained what he knew.

Poppy looked up. "He had a serious allergic reaction to the plant."

Remus shook his head. "He was sprayed with it back last year, and had no problems."

Severus reminded him. "That was a different strain of the plant Like it not causing acid like burning, it may not have the same other properties."

Poppy agreed and got Severus to help her feed Harry some potions. "He will likely be in bed for a week or so, after the fever breaks."

Remus was worried when he heard how high the fever was. "He's going to be okay though?"

Poppy assured them. "I'd move him up stairs though, he can't be left alone, until the fever breaks."

Severus didn't even have to get a look from Remus this time. "He can stay here."

Poppy argued, they both had classes, and he really needed someone with him those first days till the fever broke. She was in the infirmary all the time, and he would have constant watch, not like here. The men though assured her he'd not be alone, they would take turns staying with him, and assigning homework instead to their classes. They knew how much Harry hated the hospital wing, and thought he'd get better here sooner. The woman left, leaving them with potions and instructions, just a floo call away if needed.

Remus insisted on first watch. Severus had double potions that morning, and reminded him he'd want to be in the hall at breakfast. They'd have both liked to see Ron get his howler, but Severus would get more pleasure. Besides Severus had been with Harry most of the night.

Albus already knew, when he took a seat. "I was expecting to hear potions was cancelled for the morning."

He reminded the old man of Remus. "We will switch this afternoon. He decided I earned the entertainment for the morning."

Poppy laughed when Albus seemed confused. "We should all know Molly well enough by now."

Sure enough a nice red envelope dropped in front of Ron who was newly released from the wing. "Bet he's wishing he didn't come."

Molly's voice filled the hall. "**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I RECEIVE REPORTS YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL WING, AND PUT HARRY IN AS WELL. YOU WILL MARCH RIGHT DOWN TO THOSE GREENHOUSES, AND APOLOGIZE TO MADAM SPROUT AS WELL AS HARRY AND NEVILLE, OR I WILL SEND YOUR FATHER TO SCHOOL, AND HE WILL LEAD YOU BY THE EAR DOWN THERE, AFTER SWITCHING YOUR BUM INFRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL. DO YOU HEAR ME RONALD WEASLEY? IF THERE IS ONE MORE INCIDENT, YOUR FATHER WILL COME.**

Laughter broke out in the hall, as Ron fled from the room in total embarrassment. Unlike Harry, he had only received a few minor burns, and had not been excused from classes for the day, well he only had divination any ways. Severus drank his coffee, and was grateful for Remus, it was definitely enough to put a small smile on his face. Molly was a good woman, who for the most part raised good kids, even he could admit it.

He stood up when he was done. "I should get to class. I only have the morning to take points from the lions, before I relieve Remus."

* * *

Remus had spent the morning next to Harry. He had an elf bring him some clothes, and food, he too had been in bed when Severus summoned him. He only had two classes that morning, his two first year classes, and it was no issue to assign them homework instead. He had planned the homework assignment anyways, and just sent an elf, to post it on the board. He felt a bit bad, it was only the second day of classes and he newly returned, but his main priority was his cub. He was not going to allow Harry to have to stay in the hospital wing. He knew Harry hated it.

Severus returned at lunch time, and gave Remus a rundown of the howler that morning, which was bad even for Molly. Remus thought the little prat deserved it, Molly had two problem children, him and Percy. From rumors he heard though, Percy was returning to the family fold.

Severus motioned to the door after lunch. "I have cancelled my afternoon classes, your turn to go and teach."

Remus bent down and kissed Harry's feverish brow. "I gave him the potion just before you got back."

Severus waved towards the door. "I assure you he will be alive, when you return."

Remus stopped in the doorway. "I had no doubt."

Severus was reading by the bed, when he was drawn out of his thoughts an hour later. Harry was once again in some kind of fit, but he was mumbling under his breath, and Severus had a feeling it was more than just the fever. He knew the risk he took, doing it on someone who was unconscious was not easy, but he attempted to enter Harry's dreams.

_He found himself standing in what he realized was the kitchen of Grimmauld. He got the sense he was in Harry's body, and he had been actually watching what was going on. He was surprised to find Albus and Sirius talking, and Harry must have been in the corner._

_Sirius looked around. "What is this about Albus?"_

_Albus motioned him to sit. "Sirius I came to talk about you and your will. I want you to name me Harry's guardian if you die."_

_Sirius shook his head. "It is already taken care of. I named Remus, so it won't be a worry. Harry is my heir."_

_Albus stopped him. "Unfortunately the Potters named another guardian besides you. The laws would not allow Remus back then."_

_Sirius knew that. "Who?'_

_Albus surprised him. "Severus."_

_Sirius looked at the man as if he was crazy. "No way. Why would James ever name Severus Harry's guardian?"_

_Albus shocked both. "Because he's Harry's father."_

_Severus' own gasp of shock, was echoed in Harry's, who must have been in a corner. Albus turned and spotted him, and hit Severus with a spell, well the Harry in that memory, which he realized would have obliviated the memory. Severus was snapped out of the memory, and as he looked down at Harry, he was reeling. Albus must have only meant to obliviate the memory, so used a partial spell, but didn't erase it all together. Harry somehow had brought the memory up, in the fever._

He looked down at Harry. "My son? Can you really be my son?"

Remus had appeared in the door, oblivious to it. "Severus?"

Severus stood. "I need to go and speak with Albus."

Remus simply sunk down with Harry, not questioning why Severus was leaving. Severus was reeling, he thought of his beloved Lily, but this couldn't be true. Lily would have told him, if Harry was their son, and not James' son. He remembered the last time he had been with her, when Albus had come to him, and forced him to leave Lily. He needed answers, and there was only one place to find them. Well one person who had them, and he planned to get them one way or another.

Albus was surprised when Severus came storming into his office. "Severus my boy, what can I do for you?"

Severus raised his wand. "You are going to tell me if Harry is my son, and you're going to tell me right now."


	13. confronting the headmaster

Severus had no idea what the man would do, he knew he couldn't count on the full truth, but he'd get it. Albus was a man who knew how to spin words, twist the truth, he made a career out of it. Severus at least had one tool up his sleeve Sirius didn't, he was trained in occlusion and legimency, he could prevent his memories being erased. He had a feeling that Harry was not the only one who had them wiped.

Albus looked at the man, and sighed, he had known the time would come. He had hoped it would take more time, it was just too dangerous right now, for it to come out. He would have to convince Severus he needed to forget what he heard for now.

Albus tried to motion him to sit. "Severus calm down, and let's talk about this."

Severus was seething. "I don't want to talk about this. I want to know now, is Harry my son?"

"I didn't mean for you to find out…"

Severus would not let him finish. "You didn't mean for me to find out? You planned to keep my son from me?"

This was a man he thought of like a father, who he trusted, through everything. He wasn't sure why, the man could have helped him get a pardon long ago, but instead made him spy for him. He was the entire reason Severus had even left Lily, he was the reason he had gone back, why he had not known Harry was his son. He wondered how many other lies the man had fed him over the years.

Albus had never seen Severus like this before, he was usually so calm, and kept his emotions in check. He had been a spy for so long, he had learned well to shut off his emotions, and Albus often thought his heart.

Albus tried again. "Not like this, not now. I always intended for you to know you had a son, when it was safer."

"You made me watch over him, you made me protect him all of these years, and never told me I had a son."

"But you still had him Severus, you're his guardian now, and when the war is over, you can claim him."

Severus didn't come here for his lies, he came her for answers. "How long have you known he was my son? How is he my son?"

"It was in their will. Lily mentioned when she had run away with you."

Severus was reminded of the night. He had been unofficially a spy from the start, he had fed information to Albus since he took the mark, but he had never been able to get away from that life. Albus wanted him to officially be a spy, but he had known the risk to those he loved, mainly Lily. On the night before she married James, he went to her, convinced her he was good and to run away with him. They planned to go abroad, he had the Prince money, and be away from the war. Lily had never loved James, not as husband and wife, it had been a marriage of convenience.

Albus knew what the man was thinking about. Albus had come to him that night, and convinced Severus to leave her, and be a spy. He had threatened Severus with prison, he was the only one who knew Severus had spied, if he didn't.

Severus was livid. "You forced me to leave her, you threatened me with prison. You told me I would endanger her if I stayed."

"You would have. James found out she was pregnant, and because he cared about her, still married her. He wanted to protect her son."

"My son, my son. How the hell does he look like James?"

"For a potion's master that should be a simple answer."

Of course Severus knew, and if he was thinking straight, he would not have asked. He had brewed blood adoption potions enough, many old blood lords had used them, when they could have no heir of their own. They didn't like simple adoption, they wanted their bloodline to go on, and had used the potion over the centuries. He wondered what his son would have looked like at birth, if he would still have those green eyes.

"Severus you know this can't come out. Harry needs to be protected for now. When the war is over you can claim your son."

Severus snarled. "I will have my son, I can protect him, whether he has my name or not. You obliviated Sirius didn't you?"

Albus stuttered. "I…."

Severus had never known the man to be stuck for words. "He refused to name you guardian. He knew Harry belonged with me."

Albus didn't even try to deny it. "You know Sirius was always reckless. He didn't know what was best for Harry. He just wanted Harry…"

"Removed from his abusive relatives and to have a real family?" Severus finished for him. "How foolish, for him to want to protect his godson."

"Sirius was always reckless, heck you were the one who said it the most. He'd have put all of our plans in danger."

Suddenly Sirius was becoming his favorite person Severus thought. Of course Sirius had wanted to protect Harry, they should all have, he was not some sacrificial lamb, he was a child. He had never been a fan of the mutt, but he had truly loved Harry, and wanted to protect him. The mutt never liked him either, but he had known Harry should be with him, with his dad.

Albus tried to stop him from leaving. "Severus we need to discuss this. You can't…"

He turned back. "You realizing you can't use your mind tricks on me, and no prison to hold over me, I have a pardon."

Albus looked hurt, though Severus didn't buy it for a moment. "You know I love you like a son, and Harry is like a grandson."

Severus snarled. "You threatened to send your own son to prison?"

Albus stopped him. "I would never have sent you to prison, you know that. I simply needed you to see reason. I care about you both."

Severus was livid. "You will stay away from me and my son. I will not allow you to come between us again."

Albus came to him at the door trying to block his way out. "I know I was wrong, but now you know, we can both work with Harry to…."

Severus pushed him away. "You may be an amazing leader of the light, but you're a pitiful excuse for a friend. Get the hell out of my way."

With that he stormed out of the office, not caring if that man was his boss, or his leader. He knew Albus would not fire him, he needed him for the war, and even if he didn't he would worry Severus would take Harry with him. Severus had once looked at the man like a dad he could admit, even when he threatened prison, deep down he always knew the man hadn't meant it. But he had to leave the room, or he would strangle the man, he was angrier now, than when he forced him from Lily. He calmed enough, when he got back to the rooms, he went into Harry's room. He didn't tell Remus, he had no idea how to tell him, that Harry was his son. He still could make little sense of it himself.

He looked at Harry and thought to himself. 'My son, you're really my son.'

**An: again short I know, but I have decided to stick to the original number of chapters, and for some reason I had a few short chapters thrown in. I think it was because there were times I posted more than one chapter a day.**


	14. revelations

Chapter 14 Revelations

Remus watched the man, not sure what, but he knew something was different. Severus had disappeared out of the room the day before, like he was being chased, and never explained. And whatever he had done when he was gone, he didn't speak of it or anything, when he came back. Remus couldn't convince the man to leave Harry's side, for any sleep, or for work in his lab, only for the bathroom.

Severus could see the man looking at him, and he knew Remus deserved answers, but he had no idea what to tell him. He was trying to make sense of all of this in his own head, and figure out how to tell Harry, or even if he should.

Remus finally had to ask. "What happened last night?"

Severus looked up at him. "Nothing."

Remus wasn't buying it for a moment. "A few months ago you had to be forced to take Harry in, and now I can't pry you away from his bed."

Severus looked down at Harry as he lay there sleeping. "I went into his dreams yesterday, when he was thrashing around, to calm him."

Remus knew he could have seen memories. "What has you so shaken?"

Severus sighed. "Not shaken, just confused."

He reluctantly told the man, about the dream, well memory, he had entered. He could see Remus' shock, when he told him about the conversation he walked in on, and what had been revealed. They had both wondered, when it was revealed Severus was one of Harry's guardians, why. James had never liked the man, and even if Lily had loved him, it was just more of a reason for Severus not to be part of it. Severus wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was expecting from the man, knowing how close he was to James.

Remus looked down at Harry, filled with such mixed emotions, unable to talk right away. His thought was on one of Harry's parents, but not on James as Severus thought, but on Lily. Lily had been extremely important to both of Harry's guardians.

Severus cleared his throat. "Remus?"

Remus didn't look up. "I'm happy for you. I know a part of you has always wanted a child."

Severus was a bit surprised. "You know you will always have a place in his life, I wouldn't drive you away, even if I could. If you want it still."

Remus looked up. "You're worried, because he isn't James' son, I won't want him?"

Severus hadn't been certain. "He was your best friend."

Remus reminded him. "And Lils was my sister in all but blood. She never told you did she, why she came to you that night?"

"I don't understand, I sent a letter…."

Remus sighed. "She was conflicted, I convinced her to go. As much as I loved James, I loved her more. I wanted her happy."

Lily and James never wed for love, Severus had known that deep down, even before Albus. James may have been in love at least a bit, and Lily loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. Lily's heart had always belonged to Severus, but when he had taken the mark, they had broken up. Severus sent the letter, telling her he had turned spy, and wanting her to run away with him. He had been spying nearly from the start, unofficially though, he had no pardon back then. Remus had trusted Severus, they had once been friends as well, and believed he was being honest. He convinced Lily to find out, knowing she would never truly be happy, if she didn't go.

Severus watched the man, somehow not surprised. They were friends once, before the mud blood comment, and a bit after as well though strained. They had nothing in common, except for Lily, who had brought the two outsiders together, with her big heart.

Severus sunk down onto the bed. "He is still going to need you, perhaps more than he did before."

Remus sat on the other side. "I love Harry, he is my cub, it has nothing to do with James. I am never leaving him."

Severus ran his hair through Harry's hair. "How is he going to take this?"

Remus wasn't certain. "If it was the start of the summer, likely bad, but the two of you have become so close since then."

"But the two of us not killing each other, is a lot different than him accepting me as a father. He always thought he was a Potter."

Remus knew that, but he also reminded Severus of the fights earlier, when Harry had struggled with all the loss and pain. He had been scared to lose them, well mainly Remus, because he hadn't had anyone. He may be scared for Severus, because he was now a father, but to know he had someone else he could count on, would make a difference. He trusted Remus, he knew Remus loved him, but part of him still believed Severus was there out of obligation alone. It would be hard, but they could use this to help make Harry see it was more than that.

Severus was always the one to go for the rational. "Perhaps at least it will get him to trust me enough to teach him occulemency again."

Remus knew the man too well, and was not surprised at the turn of his thoughts. "He needs to learn it, and from you."

Severus sighed. "I attacked him, we were so at odds, he could never learn. I just hope he can trust me."

Remus reached out and squeezed his hand. "I will do anything I can, to help him come to trust you, I promise."

It wasn't simply about the war, though Harry trusting him and learning the skill, was needed as well. He knew Harry. Harry wanted a family so bad, and knowing he had a dad would mean a lot to him. It would be a shock, and he would need time, but Remus was certain Harry would eventually be happy about it. He would help make it run as smooth as possible.

Remus settled into the chair for the night, not intending to leave either. "Tell him in the morning, I am sure with time, he will be happy."

**Author note: I know short again, but I am trying to stick to original chapters. I promise an update tomorrow, or Wednesday at the latest.**


	15. waking moments

An: As promised a quicker update, since the last chapter was quite short.

Chapter 15 waking moments

In the morning Harry started to come around for the first time. His fever was definitely not broken, and even when it was, he'd be in bed for some time. He had been unconscious for a few days now, missing the first few days of school, and now part of the weekend. Severus and Remus were upset, they would have rung Ron's neck more than once, but of course they had other things on their mind.

When Harry came to, he noticed not one but both of his guardians asleep next to his bed. He had no idea how long he had been out, and when he tried to sit up, he groaned, and had to lay back against the pillows. The world spun, and he had to close his eyes, to stop from throwing up.

Remus began to stir, his wolf hearing coming in handy for such things. "Cub, you're awake."

Harry nodded. "How long have I been asleep?"

Remus shocked him when he told him how long. "You will be in bed for a while, until after the fever breaks and you get stronger."

Harry was surprised. "Why am I in the dungeons? I would have thought I'd be in the hospital wing."

Remus smiled and motioned to Severus. "Both of us knew you'd be more comfortable here in your own bed. We have taken turns."

Harry was surprised, he had come to see Severus perhaps cared in some way, but not like this. He knew how much the man focused on his classes, and his work in the lab, and how much time he must have missed from them both. He wondered how many cauldrons he would be cleaning, when he got better, as a thank you for saving him from Poppy's care. He was grateful though, not to be in the infirmary.

Remus knew Harry was likely a bit hungry, he hadn't eaten in days, they spelled nutrient potions into him. He groaned with the thought of food, but Remus promised him something easy, gentle on his stomach.

Harry was lost in his thoughts when Severus woke up on the other side of him. "You're awake."

Severus straightened himself out. "I should be the one saying that, I am not the one who has been out for days now."

Harry grimaced when he was once again reminded of the fact. "Thank you for letting me stay down here, and not taking me back up stairs."

Severus shook his head. "A patient usually recovers better when he is more comfortable."

Harry sighed. "I guess."

Severus looked uncomfortable for a moment and looked about. "Where is the wolf?"

Harry nodded towards the door. "He went to bring me breakfast, and get some potions."

They sat there in silence, waiting for Remus to come back. Harry wondered about the look, and for a moment he thought Severus was going to say something, but he remained in silence as well. Severus passed Harry being able to stay down there as procedure, as if he was a medic seeing to any patient, and before that summer it would not have surprised Harry. But for some reason he was a bit taken back by the coolness of the comment, like Severus had suddenly taken a step back from him. He wasn't sure why it bothered him, but he could admit perhaps it did.

Remus came back into the room, not surprised Severus was awake, but a bit confused by the odd mood they were in. He placed some breakfast down for Harry, mainly just some dry toast and milk, a bit of porridge to try.

Severus soon stood. "I need to check on a few things."

Harry watched him go. "Is there something wrong?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I think he has just been a bit distracted."

Harry didn't look convinced at all. "I am going to be cleaning cauldrons for the rest of the year or something aren't I?"

Remus laughed a bit. "Good to know your fever has not burned away your sense of humor. No, he chose to let you stay."

Remus looked towards the door everyone once and a while, and Harry had this feeling something was up, just not sure at all what. When Remus too disappeared from the room, saying he was just going for something, Harry knew something was wrong, and he wasn't simply imagining it. Severus had been aloof, and snarky at the start of the summer, but there was just something wrong.

Harry looked at the door. "What is happening?"

* * *

Remus had no idea why, but Severus had pulled back from Harry, and he could see it in his cub. He knew Severus was confused, he didn't know how to tell Harry he was his dad, or even how to be a dad. He thought Severus didn't give himself enough credit, he had done an amazing job all summer, even if he hadn't known what he was. He knew Severus better than most, he knew the man was scared, though he would never admit it. The man had never admitted to being scared, even when in school, probably because of his childhood. He had a lot in common with Harry.

Severus was about to go out the door, when Remus came into the room, and he knew he should have left faster. He was so conflicted, he had no idea what to do, and this wasn't the time for this conversation he told himself.

Remus stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Severus didn't turn to look at him. "Class."

Remus pointed out. "It's the weekend."

Severus turned a bit. "I meant the room, not the people in it."

Remus was not buying this. "Harry is awake, when are you going to talk to him?"

Severus shook his head. "He is too sick right now."

Remus was not letting that pass, he knew it had nothing to do with the fever, and so did Severus. Severus was chicken, he didn't know how to tell his son, so he was running away from it. This was a man who had been forced to spy, had faced Voldemort how many times, but he was scared of Harry. Severus would have rather faced the cruciatus likely, he knew how to handle the pain, he didn't know how to handle this being a father thing. But he wasn't allowed to run away from it, Remus wouldn't let him, both Harry and Severus deserved it.

Severus wanted to pull away from the man. He had no role model, yes he had been a good Uncle like figure for Draco, but dad was another story. All he had to go by was his own, a drunken abuser, who he had lived in fear of.

Severus sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't tell him, not now, he isn't ready. He has enough on his plate to deal with."

Remus reminded him. "He will not be burdened by the news he has a dad. As we both said, it might help with his training."

Severus shook his head. "What right do I have to claim him? He thinks he is James' son. Lily obviously….."

Remus snarled. "Lily was protecting your son. She thought with the will you'd be reunited with him. He wants a dad, he needs a dad."

Severus jerked away from him. "Who said I wanted to be a dad anyways?"

Remus actually laughed. "If you didn't want Harry, you would not have confronted Albus."

Other men may have, they may have had their pride hurt, and attacked him. Severus was different, he was always so calm and cool, he'd not have. He would have forgotten what he heard, if he had no desire to be a dad, he'd not have confronted the issue at all. He likely would have come up with some covert way of getting some revenge in the end, but not as he had done.

Severus couldn't deny it. "I don't know how to be a father to him. I look at him, and I want to be, but I don't have the first clue how to."

"You have done a great job all summer, he has opened up to you, come to see you care. You already have a start with him."

"But I feel like I have something to lose now. Before he was just her son, now he is my son, and I have something to lose."

Remus squeezed his arm. "You won't lost him. Like I promised last night, I'll do all I have to do, to help you and Harry."

Severus needed some time to think, he wanted to tell his son, and he knew Remus was right. But he was so confused, and he wasn't certain right now was the best time, because of the fever. He wasn't hiding away from it, well not completely, he'd tell Harry when his fever had broken. But Harry was always so emotional, he'd be for sure now, and it wasn't good for him. It was Remus who left, he had to get a change of clothes, and he urged Severus to go back into the room and at least talk to Harry, even if he wouldn't tell him yet.

Severus knew he was right, and he walked back in the painting hole, which had been open as they had been speaking. He had seen Harry's hurt, when he had been distant before, though Harry tried to hide it. He went back into the bedroom, he wouldn't tell Harry yet, but he'd talk.

He stopped when he found the bed empty, and the bathroom. Realization hit him, seeing the cloak gone too. "He heard us."


	16. the runaway

An: Again short chapter, so there will be a quicker update.

Chapter 16 The runaway

Severus was kicking himself, as he found the cloak missing, and his son. He knew Harry, he knew he was always curious, and had a way of finding out things. He should have known a fever would not keep his son from mischief, but somehow it never occurred to him, since he was so ill. Remus had called him on it, told him he was acting cold suddenly to Harry, and Harry was picking up on it. He was not trying to, but he was so uncertain about how and when to tell his son, and he had been withdrawn into his thoughts.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts, and knew he needed to act. He was reminded his son was extremely ill, and he should not be out of bed, especially since he still had a high fever at this point. They needed to find him and now.

He headed to the floo but found Remus was not in his rooms any more. "Where is the wolf?"

He left the rooms and headed up the stairs, and ran into Remus in the front hall. "Why have you left Harry?"

Severus stopped him. "He's gone."

Remus was confused. "What do you mean he's gone? He is sick, he is on bed rest, what…..?'

Severus cut off his rambling. "His bed, it was empty. And his cloak was gone."

Realization hit Remus like a speeding train. "He heard us?"

Severus was certain. "Merlin knows what state of mind he's in. And being so sick…."

This time it was his voice which had trailed off. He had no idea where to find his son, but they both knew there was a serious risk. It wasn't simply the fever, it was the fact that Harry had his cloak on, and he could collapse. Moody was one of the few people who could detect the cloak, and unless they called him to school, that was no help. There was a huge school to look over, and if he had passed out, he may be laying hidden under his cloak, for no one to find. They may be lucky and someone might literally stumble over him.

Remus looked around, and reminded him it was the weekend, and no one was in classes. Severus didn't want to create some kind of panic, but he knew they needed all of the help they could get, to find him. The more time it took, the sicker Harry would likely get, and closer to passing out.

Remus spotted Hermione and some of Harry's other friends. "We need your help."

Hermione stopped and looked worried when she heard that. "Harry?"

Severus explained, well without the explanation of what Harry heard. "We need to find him, and get him back to bed, as soon as possible."

Luna spoke up. "We will get everyone on it. I am sure we can find him soon."

Remus looked a bit more assured of it than Severus did at the moment. "If you find him, please convince him to go back to bed."

Luna had been filled in. "If anyone knows him, it's us."

Remus was reminded they put the marauders to shame. He looked at Severus, and enquired about the marauder's map, Harry had shown him it that summer reluctantly. Severus hadn't thought to look at the map, he had been in such a rush to find help, he hadn't even thought of it. The two headed downstairs to the dungeons, but somehow neither of them were surprised, when they couldn't find it. From the cloak, and the taking of the map, Harry didn't want to be found. Remus wished he could say it was just the fever, but he knew his cub too

Hermione, Neville and Luna started enlisting others to help. They knew they needed to find him and sooner the better. Seamus and Dean, as well as others like the Creeveys and Katie as well. Ginny came, but her brother could not be convinced to help.

Remus looked at Severus as they headed to look as well. "We will find him. I am just grateful Harry has so many loyal friends."

Severus looked to where he could see Ron almost alone at the Gryffindor table in the hall. "Well at least the others seem far more loyal."

Remus headed towards the stairs. "I will try the room of requirements."

Severus motioned to the hall. "I hate to tell Albus, but perhaps the other teachers can give us a hand."

Albus was not in the hall, and Severus quietly told a few others, who he could trust not to run to Albus. He headed out looking for his son, but as an hour passed, and there was no sign of him, he was growing desperate. He met up with Remus in the front hall again, and he saw the same look of desperation, reflected on the other man. They had no idea where else to go, when suddenly Katie appeared in front of them.

Katie put them at ease. "I found him."

Remus sagged in relief. "Where is he?"

Severus saw her reluctance. "He is sick, and needs to be in bed. Please tell us."

She turned to Remus. "He didn't want me to tell, but I won't let you continue to worry. He is in his bed in your apartments Professor Lupin."

Remus was somehow not surprised, Harry was up there, and not in the dungeons. He was relieved to know Harry was safe, and he sent a patronus off, to inform the lookers he had been found. Severus was happy to know his son was found, but the fact he was in Remus' rooms didn't miss him either. He knew it was to be expected, and he had no idea how he'd explain this to his son.

Remus put a hand on his arm. "Let me go check on Harry. I think it best I talk to him a bit alone when he wakes again."

* * *

Most of Gryffindor was looking, and while Hermione was his best friend, Katie had a feeling. Katie had known him for the past six years, they had played quidditch together, and been friends. There was a bond the original team had, lacking last year even though only a few new players, since the Golden team broke up. She wished the twins were still in school, they would have been able to find him, she was certain.

The others were sticking to the castle, sure he would not have got too far, but she wasn't certain. She headed outdoors, knowing either Hagrid, or the quidditch pitch were likely places to look. Knowing Hagrid would have sent him home, she headed for the pitch instead.

She went into their change rooms. For a moment she thought she was wrong until she heard a sniffling. "Harry?"

It took a few more calls before she heard a response. "I want to be alone."

Katie moved into the room. "Harry you're sick, and not supposed to be out of bed. Where are you, we are all worried sick."

Finally Harry slipped out of his cloak, sitting on a bench. He wouldn't look at her. "I needed to get away."

Katie sunk down onto the bench next to him. "Your godfather and Professor Snape are worried sick about you."

Harry shook his head. "I bet they are."

She noticed the pained tone, and the fact he wouldn't look at her, and wondered what had happened. She had known something had, even before the tone, running away like this was not Harry at all. She didn't push though, she knew Harry would tell her if he wanted, she just needed to calm him down and get him back to bed. She knew he was likely in no shape

Katie touched his hand. "Harry why are you out here? You're sick, you're still supposed to be in bed."

Harry finally noticed he was in pajamas and went a shade of red. "I'm sorry."

Katie shook her head. "I don't care about that. Please let me take you to bed. I don't understand why you're out here."

Harry turned away again. "I just needed to think. I am so confused and so…"

"Scared?" Katie finished for him."

Harry laughed but not in a humored way. "I'm not scared, I'm not allowed to be scared. I am the boy who lived. I have to be brave."

Katie made him look. "Yes, you're the BOY who lived. You get to be scared, or upset, or any other emotion, do you hear me?"

Harry rested his head against her, and though he still would not tell her why, he cried. It was mainly fever, he would never have broken down in front of her like that, but he let loose. He had no idea how to do with all of these emotions. Katie said nothing, she held him until he was done, and then finally convinced her to come back with her. He refused to go to the dungeons, but he reluctantly went to Remus' rooms. He was not happy, when she said she was going to inform them he was back in bed.

Katie reminded him as he was drifting off. "They care about you, and are worried, so is half the school. I have to tell them you're safe."

2nd an: and there will be the father/son confrontation next chapter.


	17. paternal confrontation

Remus had spent hours sitting next to Harry's bed watching him sleep. He had been shocked to learn Harry was a Snape but he wasn't upset. He really should have known considering the relationship between Lily and James back when he was conceived. He had known of course she had gone to see Severus as he was the one who encouraged her to go. He just never thought Lily would have kept such a secret from him or James from Sirius. They had to both know neither of the marauders would have cared. Okay Sirius would have freaked at first but he loved James. He would have seen James loved the baby as his own and stepped up. From the memories Severus had seen, Sirius had still cared when he heard. It might not always seem like it but Sirius had out grown his school days, well some.

Harry slowly started to come around again, groaning as he tried to open his eyes. He felt even hotter and sicker than before, if that was even possible. He had his glasses pressed into his hand and he was not surprised to find Remus.

Remus touched his head. "Harry you scared me to death."

Harry felt bad as he could hear the pain in the man's voice. "I'm sorry."

Remus sighed. "Harry do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"I just needed to get away….." His voice trailed off.

Remus shook his head. "Harry your fever has spiked again."

Harry didn't need to be told. "I know, I feel like I am on fire."

Remus shook his head. "Harry what happens if you collapsed under your cloak? Only Moody would have been able to find you."

This far from a full moon Remus could not have smelled him, his senses were not heightened enough. Sirius could have, he had always been good at tracking when he was in dog form. Only Moody or Merlin help them Albus could see through the cloak, and even with the two of them, it would have taken too long to find him. He hated to think how sick Harry would have been when they did find him.

Harry accepted some potion from Remus without complaint. He knew his godfather was not in the mood to be protested with at the moment. And even he could be sensible enough to know he needed something.

Remus settled him back against the pillows. "Harry why were you eavesdropping?"

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't."

Remus wasn't buying it. "Then why did you have your cloak on?"

Harry cut in. "I didn't at first. I wanted to ask you something, and I heard."

Remus knew they had been talking for a time. "Why didn't you tell us? You shouldn't have run away Harry, you scared us."

Harry wouldn't look at him and Remus could feel the pain and confusion running through his cub. He knew Harry had every right to be confused and upset, he had his entire life turned upside down on him. And if Harry hadn't been so sick Remus would have understood more him taking off. But the fear of not knowing where his cub was and worried he'd pass out under his cloak, had taken over. Harry was the closest thing to a son he often thought he'd have, and the thought of losing him was too much.

Harry was the one who broke the silence. "Is it true Moony? Is he my dad?"

Remus made him turn back. "It's true Harry. He didn't know though, your mother never told anyone."

Harry didn't look all that willing to believe that. "Maybe he was just too…."

Remus cut him off. "Severus attacked the headmaster when he found out. He wants you as a son Harry, he never knew."

Harry was shocked by that. "Attacked him? Did Professor Dumbledore know from the start?"

Remus sighed. "We're not sure, he claims he only found out when he read the will, and that was just before he told Sirius."

Harry could tell the man had his doubts about that. He had claimed he had no access to the will since Sirius was already guardian of Harry. Remus thought it was all lies to prevent Remus from getting custody of his godson. But for now all that mattered was they knew the truth, and hopefully Harry and Severus could have a relationship together. Remus knew not to push it though.

Remus sighed when Harry asked how Severus felt about it. "You'll have to ask him yourself Harry. You need to hear it from him."

* * *

Harry had been in bed for a week, he missed the first full week of school, though his fever broke mid-week. Poppy gave him the all clear on Saturday, but suggested he not return to quidditch that weekend. He was the captain, and though Katie had held practices, there had been no try outs without him. He planned to do what Oliver never did, and have full try outs, even Ginny and Katie would have to try out. He had no doubt they'd make it, but he thought it was the only fair way and he hoped for a better team than last.

On Saturday Harry headed for the dungeons. He had been with his godfather for the week, and he hadn't seen his so called dad. He knew Remus believed Severus loved him, but he had his doubts. The man hadn't even been to see him in days, Poppy had been seeing to him.

He was surprised when he found the man in his rooms. Severus looked up. "Harry."

Harry sunk down into a chair near the fire. "Remus told me I needed to come talk. That I needed to hear this from you."

Severus sunk into the other chair. "Harry I need you to understand I never knew you were my son."

Harry nodded. "Remus assured me of that. He told me that you went into my dream, and you confronted the headmaster."

Severus saw from the small smirk that Remus had told Harry about how it went down. "Yes I perhaps can lose my temper with the best of them."

Harry cut in. "I want to know, I want to know how you are possibly my father."

Severus summoned a photo almost no one had seen. "Your mother and I started out as friends well before school."

He told his son, even though Remus had told him some of it. He and Lily met in their home town, playing in the park. Even in different houses they remained friends, and he became friends with Remus due to her. They had dated, but after the mud blood comment he fell in with the wrong crowd, when Lily and Remus both backed away from him. He wished he could say he had been a true spy from day one, but he'd not lie to his son. He began spying for Albus when he was still in school, unofficially though, it wasn't until much later he got a pardon.

He had to take a deep breath before he continued. He sent a letter to Lily on the night before her wedding to James, asking her to meet him. He convinced her to run away with him, to leave the war, marry abroad. It was the night Harry was conceived.

Harry was confused. "Sirius always told me my….mum and James were madly in love."

Severus sighed. "From what Remus told me he and Sirius thought it easier. They wanted to give you the picture of the perfect family."

Harry bit. "No you convinced my mother to cheat on him and then abandoned her? No wonder she kept me from you."

Severus felt slapped. "Harry, I truly believed I was protecting your mum. I loved her more than my own life. She was my heart and soul."

Harry wasn't buying it. "Then why did you leave her? Why did you not go on the run with her? If she meant so much to you?"

Severus tried to explain what happened that night. Albus had found them and had forced him to come back. He had threatened to have Severus arrested if he didn't come to his senses. Severus had truly believed up until now the man would never have had him arrested, deep down he knew it had been a bluff. But Albus had reminded Severus he was the only one with proof the man was a spy. He had also pointed out if Severus went to prison, the truth of his relationship with Lily would come to light, and she'd become a target. It killed him to leave her, but he couldn't risk her life and he knew even if he escaped prison, a life of the run was not fair to her.

Severus showed Harry his mark. He could admit some of it had to do with truly believing he had to make up for the mistakes he had made. He hadn't believed himself worthy of Lily. He had hoped when the war was over they'd be reunited, but then she had married James.

Harry understood. "That's why you hate me? James stole my mother from you, and you thought I was his."

Severus couldn't deny it. "James was a good man, and a good father, I saw him with you when I was in the Order. I envied him."

Harry shook his head, reminded Severus had got the pardon right after Lily, and joined the Order officially though still a spy. "Envy?"

Severus smirked. "Yes envy or jealousy. He had my wife, he had the son I wanted, he didn't have to spy. You were the son I was meant to have."

Harry was calming down a bit. "You treated me like crap from day one, until this summer you never said a nice thing to me. I was her son and…"

Severus was kicking himself. "It hurt, I can admit it hurt. Looking at you, with your mother's eyes, and his face, was a constant reminder to me."

He handled it wrong, but it was easier to be angry than to admit he was hurt. It was easier to hate Harry, than face the real reason he was stung. He was made to see that summer by Remus that he had owed it to Lily to take care of her son. The fact that Harry was his son too, only added to that but he had owed it to Lily and Harry to do it before he found out. He hoped Lily would forgive him one day, but it was his son who he was worried about forgiving him right now. He may not have known Harry was his son but he had still wronged him badly.

Severus took his hand. "Harry I will never try to rush this, but your my son, and I want to try and be….."

Harry cut him off. "My dad?"

Severus nodded. "I don't expect you to suddenly call or accept me as your dad, I know we have a lot to work through. But I am a patient man."

Harry nodded. "I'd be willing to try, we did get along well all summer." Then he asked. "Did you and my mum ever discuss kids?"

Severus nodded. "We wanted kids. Harry was our top choice, Harry Remus. It's why I always called you Potter, she used our choice."

Harry could understand why that stung. "I know Harry is for her dad, but Remus? You chose a marauder?"

Severus laughed. "You forget Remus was all but a brother to your mum, and a very good friend to me for years."

Harry surprised him a bit when he asked. "Do you want me to become a Snape?"

Severus had not been expecting that, but he assured his son if he chose the name could be changed. Harry had no idea why he asked, he was in no way ready to call the man dad, but it seemed right. He was a bit relieved when Severus thought it should wait, until the war was done. He knew he had asked, but he suddenly wasn't ready for even that change. Severus more than agreed to keeping James as a middle name, the man died to protect his son after all. Harry was a bit worried Remus would be hurt. He knew Remus loved and considered him a son.

Severus suggested. "We could officially name him godfather and your guardian if I die. Me being your dad nullifies the old agreement."

an: first time around Harry suddenly started calling Severus dad and changed his name right away. I thought even with their closer relationship since summer, it would still take a bit of time.


	18. paper work

Harry and Severus had spent the weekend together talking. Harry had not been able to return to quidditch practice till Wednesday anyways. They'd have the try outs next weekend, a bit later than usual but fine. Harry didn't mind as he was happy to have the time to talk to the man. He knew it would take a lot of time to call him dad though. They had grown so much closer that summer, not hard as they were once enemies. He wanted a dad though, until now neither marauder really was willing, not wanting to step on James' memory. This summer Remus had.

The paper work was sent for from the ministry. For now Harry would remain a Potter until it became safe, likely after the war ended. But he would one day be publically known as Harry Remus James Snape. Severus warned his son even without a name change officially, it would likely hit the news sooner or later. They knew the likes of Rita would not let it rest.

Remus was surprised but happy to be invited to dinner Sunday night. "I've been missing you."

Harry felt bad. "I'm sorry."

Remus shook his head. "I had you all week, besides I know the time was good for the two of you."

Severus felt bad he had been avoiding his son when he was sick. "We both thought you'd like some company for dinner tonight."

Harry nodded as Remus sat down at the table with them. "Unless you want to eat in the hall, might miss the company."

Remus laughed and assured him he was happy to be here. That summer they had started to feel like a family though they ate a lot in the hall. Remus could admit part of him might be a bit jealous of the weekend. He knew he had Harry all week and Harry needed time to talk to his dad. But though he was happy for the two of them there was still a pang. Harry had been the closest thing to a son he had ever thought to have. He was reminded he had told Severus the man couldn't drive him away from Harry if he tried.

Harry shared a look with Severus and looked at the papers he had. One of the many things they had discussed the day before had been the forms. Harry loved the man and called him his honorary godfather but he wasn't. Not before now.

Harry handed him some forms. "We decided not to change my name until after the war, but we did have some forms filed."

Remus didn't look at them at first. "You know James would be happy for you to have your dad's name."

Severus pointed at the forms. "I think you should read."

Remus was shocked when he read out loud. "This hereby names Remus John Lupin Harry's godfather as well as guardian if his father if unable to care for him for any reason."

Harry spoke up. "Sev said the original guardian forms were null since we knew the truth. I wanted to make it still official."

Harry could have had two godfathers but he didn't. Alice had been his godmother because back then a wolf could not be chosen. A werewolf couldn't have their kids taken from them, but couldn't be guardian or even godfather to other children. They had placed it in their will they had wanted Remus to retain visitation rights always but it was Sirius who was able to name him as the laws changed years ago. The goblins didn't recognize wizard law which allowed him to retain control of his fortune and naming an heir and such.

Remus could not believe they had done this for him. He and Severus had worked together all summer but he was shocked. He was reminded he and Severus had been like brothers once. There was a time Lucius would have been the obvious choice but that of course was not the case.

Remus found his voice. "Are you sure about this?"

Severus reminded him. "I told you when I found out Harry was my son that I'd never cut you from his life."

Harry was worried. "Don't you want to be? I understand if I am no longer your cub…..I mean I'm not…."

Remus cut him off. "You are always my cub, and always a mini marauder. I am so honored. I was more worried about you, because of Sirius."

Harry had spoken to his dad about it. "I love Siri and he will always be my godfather too, but I hope he'd want this for us too."

Taking Harry into his arms Remus assured him he would. Sirius' memories were erased but it was clear he would have returned Harry if not. He had still loved Harry when he found out the truth. The fact was that no matter the father, James had loved Harry as his own son. He had died for him in the end, no less than Lily even if not in front of the crib. He had tried to hold off Voldemort to give his wife and son a chance to run.

Remus signed the papers. "I am just happy I can be here to watch you grow up. You do the marauders proud I promise you cub."

* * *

On Monday Harry returned back to classes. He wondered how the school would react when they found out about his dad. He had a feeling Ron wouldn't take the news well, he had seen how he acted to the summer so far. But considering the state of their friendship Harry wasn't sure it would be much of a change at all. Ron seemed to have permanently moved down to the younger kids at the table. He had found not only had he alienated Harry but the rest of the boys his age. And Hermione and his sister as well.

Harry sunk down at the table and was happy to be heading for classes. He wasn't a book worm but he had hated missing the first week of school. With the help of Remus he had kept up with his studies and homework during the time.

Minerva came by with a list of names for the try outs. "I am assured you will be back on a broom and ready for try outs on the weekend."

Harry nodded. "Yes mam. Katie has had everyone who wants to try out practicing. I plan to call full try outs for the team."

Ron heard from down the table. "Yeah right, like you're going to make your pet chaser and my sister try out for the team."

Minerva turned to look at him. "I have no idea what business it is of yours, you were kicked off the team I remind you Mr. Weasley."

Ron was fuming and stuck out his tongue when the woman was gone. "It is still my team and I know the house will lose because of you."

Ginny shrugged from her place. "I don't mind trying out, makes things fair."

Neville looked up. "Are you sure you want me to be team manager Harry?"

Harry clapped him on the back. "I think you're perfect for it. And don't think I forgot you wanted some help with a certain Ravenclaw."

Neville blushed when he heard that. He had mentioned to Harry that he was interested in Luna, before all of this. Harry thought they'd make a cute couple. Remus was the one who gave him the idea of team manager. Remus had been it in his dad and Peter was towel boy, when the other two had played. He thought that it might help give Neville a boost of confidence and Harry agreed with all of his heart. He had sent an owl to Neville's grandmother to tell her. She was getting better at being proud of the grandson she had and not comparing him to his dad. The new owl and wand that summer after the ministry was proof of that of course.

Katie had come into the hall and plopped down next to him at the table. She had passed Minerva on her way in and had been told what happened. Though she hadn't minded running practices while Harry was gone, she was not reluctant to hand back over the reins.

Katie turned to him with a smile. "How did the rest of your week go? I hope better than before."

Harry blushed a bit after being reminded of her finding him in his pajamas. "Thanks to an amazing chaser and good friend making me see sense."

Katie just smiled. "Glad I could help. Besides I don't want our captain to disappear on us, I want to win for my last year."

Ron snorted from down the table. "Then you better get Oliver or one of the others back, you know Harry will sink the team."

Katie shot him a nasty look. "I'd say the only choice I'd insist on was dumping you as keeper, but I guess that isn't a problem."

She was not surprised Harry was calling full try outs. Oliver hadn't for three years but because they had an amazing team. Even if Ron could play, he was not a great keeper and they really needed to find a new one. They also needed new beaters, the twins' replacements were not too good, and they were short a chaser. Ginny had played seeker when Harry was banned, but she would return to chaser of course.

Katie stopped Harry when he got up to leave and said. "You know you have to ignore him. You'll make Oliver and the others proud."

Ginny chimed in. "As long as you don't bore us to tears like Angelina did with her pep talks."

Harry smirked. "You want boring, you never sat through one of Oliver's. But unless one dies, and I channel their spirit, I promise not to."

He hoped to be as amazing of a captain as Oliver had been. He and Katie were of course the last of their dream team. Oliver played for the United and the twins had their shop now. Angie worked for the hospital and Alicia for the prophet, and both were dating the twins now. Harry thought how odd it would be next year with even Katie gone.

Hermione clapped Harry on the back. "No more quidditch talk, you can't be late for your first class finally back after all of this."


	19. quidditch and propositions

Saturday had finally come and Harry was never so happy to see the pitch. He had returned to practice on Wednesday evening but still. He felt bad that try outs had been on hold for so long because of him. Katie reminded him it didn't make him a bad captain and being sick wasn't his fault. The people wanting to try out got plenty of practice before hand as they had open practices till now. Harry smiled when he noticed Neville had received a package from his grandmother at breakfast. He didn't get much from her other than the rare letter, but he had a feeling why.

Neville looked a bit nervous when he came to sit with Harry in the stands for try outs. Harry thought he was sure he was going to change his mind. Neville was always awkward and felt like he was placed in the wrong house.

Harry looked at the package as the scrimmage started, deciding it was the best way to see skills. "Are you going to open that?"

Neville looked down at it. "I never get gifts from Gran, the last time I did was the rememberall in first year."

Harry pointed out. "She bought you your owl and wand this summer."

Neville smiled. "Gran just believes in private, she is very traditional, no affection in public. She is a lot softer than you see in public."

Harry suspected so considering how much Neville seemed to adore the old lady. "Well open it."

Harry and Neville both lost their mums when they were eighteen months old. Neville's mum was alive but she was in the hospital. Harry had been raised by an abusive Aunt but Neville was lucky in he had his Gran. The woman always looked stern and disapproving in public of him. But Neville always spoke with so much love for her it was no surprise she must be different in private. The woman may compare her to his dad but she had raised him basically his entire life.

Neville was amazed when he found a beautiful leather planner. There was a note from the old woman saying how proud she was that he was named team manager. Neville sent a look at Harry realizing Harry had told his gran but Harry just shrugged.

Harry sighed when the try outs were over. Katie came to join him in the stands as he called. "The list will be posted tonight."

Katie sunk down with them. "Should I be worried I didn't make the team?"

Harry laughed. "Only if we want to lose this year, you and Ginny are sure ins of course."

Neville looked at the names of the others. "Demelza looked pretty good out there with the two of you."

Katie agreed. "And Dean is a sure bet on keeper. I mean he is a hundred times better than Ron, and much better than Cormac."

The beaters were the only ones Harry didn't really have any clear choice on. He knew it was unfair to keep comparing to the old dream team. But they had not had a keeper like Oliver and now the twins were gone as beaters as well. He knew with time their beaters would get better. The twins had made the team their second year of school as full team members, as had Katie. Actually so had the entire dream team, Harry was first year. The new team was all older and would have to be replaced in two years, but there was just no good younger options. Well except surprisingly the Creevey brothers, which was a shock to him to say. Colin made reserve chaser and Dennis reserve keeper.

Harry looked down at the list not sure but it was going to have to do. He hoped he could give Katie the cup in her final year as she hoped. They had won it for Oliver, and had won it last year but the twins had a ban so they had not really had it.

Seeker: Harry Potter, reserve Ginny Weasley

Keeper: Dean Thomas, reserve Dennis Creevey

Chasers: Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins, Ginny Weasley (reserves Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey)

Beaters: Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Cootes

Katie shrugged when they looked at the Beaters. "Better than the two last year who filled in for the twins. We'll just have to work with them."

Harry agreed. "I wish the twins were still around. I know a lot about chaser and seeker, but I'm not sure I'll be much help with beaters."

Katie went with him towards the school. "Oliver did once say you had the arm for a beater if not a seeker."

Harry could play any position but keeper really; he didn't have the coordination for keeper. But beater was not one he had ever even practiced with. He had never chosen his position as he was a natural born seeker which got him on the team. He thought sometimes it would be nice to have a coach and not just a captain but Madam Hooch didn't have the time for four teams. She was a professional ref as well as her work here. Katie had an odd look on her face when he said that.

Katie shrugged and went to head to the dorms. "Oh I just think you have a good idea there."

* * *

Harry decided to wait until after dinner to post the list for the others. Ginny of course knew or suspected she was one of them of course. Harry knew Ron would be in a mood when he saw the list. It was better that he had been forced to drop quidditch this year. Honestly Harry would never have chosen him for the team anyways. Dean was way better than Ron was and Cormac had improved past Ron's level as well. Ron would not have even made reserve. Harry at least could hide behind the fact that Molly refused to allow her son to play.

He saw Ron's face when he saw the list posted on the wall. He knew he was right when his friend turned to look at him. But for once it was nice to have the rest of his house backing him up. Ron had found none of the boys their age were willing to put up with him.

Ron sneered. "Creeveys on the team? Katie should be happy; she'll be soon captain of the team."

Katie stepped up. "We have the best captain, and with a competent keeper, I am sure we will soon have the cup."

Ginny agreed with her. "You should thank mum she refused to let you try out. You would have embarrassed yourself out there."

Ron tried to remove the list but burned his hand; Hermione had added a spell to it. "You are a freak and you will pay for this."

Seamus turned to stop Harry from leaving when he headed for the door. "You know you shouldn't allow the prat to bother you."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I have to get down to the dungeons. I have to grab something before I go on patrol."

Assured he was going on patrol and was not running away his friends supported him. He had patrol that evening, the first as a prefect. He had promised Severus he would come down before he started his patrol. Hermione was actually on patrol duty with him He was surprised when he was not the only one who left the dorms. He turned around expecting Hermione but found Katie instead.

Katie had come out to talk to him about quidditch. She assured Harry he had made the best choices for the team and Oliver would be proud. He was not to allow Ron to make him have his doubts. Harry was grateful for her support as well.

Katie stopped him when they got to the dungeons. "Hogsmeade is next weekend."

Harry nodded. "It is."

Katie was blushing a bit. "I thought perhaps you'd want to go with me, I mean together."

Harry realized she was asking him not as friends. "I'd like that a lot."

Katie turned to leave. "I better get going, or you will have to take points from me."

Harry instead opened the painting. "You can take the floo back to Gryffindor. It's open for me to floo up there."

Katie stopped before she took the floo powder when in the room. "I'm looking forward to next weekend."

Harry was nervous but he smiled. "I am too."

Katie took the floo powder and headed back to Gryffindor. Harry was left standing there watching, unaware Severus was watching from behind. He had not heard Katie ask his son out but Severus had his suspicions from what he heard. Harry could not believe this. The only date he had was last year with Cho and she had cried over Cedric the entire time.

Severus finally cut through his son's thoughts. "If you're done blushing over Miss Bell, I believe you have rounds to get to."


	20. girls

Chapter 20 Girls

Harry could admit he was both nervous and excited about his date with Katie. He had never really been interested in someone before. He had a crush on Cho and had gone out on one date but that was puppy love. He knew this was grown up and so much different. He had worried it would never happen at least until the war was over. He didn't think too many girls would want to date him with the scar and all. It was not the scar, but the fact his life would likely be in danger for a long time to come.

He was happy about his date, and he decided he needed to help Neville as he had promised to do. He found Seamus was happy to help, as he was going out with Ginny Harry had found out. He was happy for the two of them.

Dean was surprised when he and Seamus and Neville joined Harry Thursday night in the dorms. "What is this all about?"

Neville agreed. "I am surprised Professor Snape would allow so many lions in his apartments."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "He's fine, as long as we don't try changing the colors or something."

Dean plopped down on the bed. "Must be nice to have your own room, but miss the windows."

Harry agreed. "My room with Remus is a bit more homey with the natural light, but you get used to the dungeons."

They made jokes about him becoming a snake but it was all good natured. He was happy he had become friends with Seamus and Dean. Things had been strained at the start of last year but they had got past that a long time ago. With Ron acting like such a giant prick as of late, it was nice to have some other friends to rely on. He had always had others but his old quidditch buddies were gone except for Katie.

Harry and Seamus shared a look as they were in on this together. They both decided their friends needed a bit of help in the girl department. And thought that they could make it a group effort in time for the weekend trip into town.

Dean didn't miss the looks. "What are the two of you up to?"

Harry shrugged. "Neville said he wanted some help with Luna and we thought we could give you a hand as well."

Seamus agreed. "I happen to know you have a crush on a certain strawberry blond Hufflepuff."

Dean blushed at the mention of Hannah. "And what about you two match makers over there?"

Neville pointed out. "Seamus is going out with Ginny, heard her talking about this weekend."

Harry admitted. "Katie kind of asked me out."

They all turned their attention to him and smiled when they heard that. Harry was a bit embarrassed to admit he was the one who was asked out. He was the guy they reminded him and it was usually his place to ask someone out. Harry didn't think any of them had much room to talk, neither of them had the nerve to ask Luna or Hannah out yet.

Dean clapped him on the back. "So what did you say?"

Harry smirked. "What do you think I said? She is beautiful, smart, an amazing quidditch player. I'd have been insane to say no to her."

Seamus more than agreed. "Now to the more important topics, of getting you two dates for town."

Neville was a bit pale. "Maybe this is a bad idea, I mean I am not exactly….."

Harry cut him off. "You have a lot to offer a girl Nev, and I for one think she is interested in you as well."

The jokes put aside, the four of them put their heads together to come up with a plan. It was two days until the big town trip. It was only every six weeks and was one of the few real dates a person could have in school. Both Harry and Seamus were using it as their first, and thought their friends needed to join the group. None of them though had much experience with women to go by.

Severus had listened for a moment from the door, and then left the boys. He was a bit surprised when his son asked to have them over. He had heard them mentioning about dates for town. Severus knew Albus thought his son needed to focus on training but Harry deserved fun too.

Severus looked at his son when the others were gone. "Did I hear something about a sleep over tomorrow night?"

Harry realized his dad had overheard some of it. "Don't worry, tomorrow is Moony's night. If he has a problem, I'll stay in the dorms."

Severus actually managed to laugh a bit at that. "I guess my apartments were not ransacked or such this time, your friends are welcome."

Harry believed him but he would still ask Remus about tomorrow night. It wasn't simply about the fact tomorrow was his godfather's night. Since he found out about his dad, the rules about exchanging nights was thrown out the window. They made it clear he could choose where he wanted to stay from now on. He just knew Remus would be more comfortable with it.

Severus sighed when he watched his son go. "How much I have missed out on with him."

* * *

The next morning the plan went into action in the Great hall. Harry had been worried he might have to break his date with Katie. Albus seemed to think now he was better he needed to crack down on his studies with his dad. Severus had stepped in though and told the man to stop interfering. His son was doing his training Severus pointed out but he was also a student as well. He deserved to have some fun and be a kid still.

Harry and Seamus were watching their friends and hoping for their sake their little plan worked. Dean was the last one to come to the table, and it was a good sign as he had come into the room with Hannah.

Hannah smiled. "I didn't know you played soccer when you were younger."

Dean smiled and nodded. "In muggle school. I remember you telling me your sister's boyfriend plays."

Hannah nodded. "She is always talking about it and wants me to go to a game. I have no idea what she is on about."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe I could teach you a bit about the game tomorrow, and have lunch or something."

Hannah only took a moment. "I'd like that, meet me after breakfast."

Dean plopped down at the table with a huge grin on his face. It seemed their plan worked better than they hoped as Luna soon made an appearance as well. Neville had sent her a note saying he was interested in some of her dad's stories, and wanted to hear more of her hunts. Luna asked him to go into town with her, as she heard of some places in town known for a rare variety of gnome.

Harry clapped his friend on the back. "See I told you she would say yes."

Seamus smirked. "You're a braver man then me, going on one of her hunts with her."

Neville was pale when he thought about it. "Have any of you heard of these gnomes have you? I mean I hope they aren't dangerous."

Their talk caught the attention of Ginny and Hermione, the second of who asked. "What are you four up to over there?"

Harry turned to them. "Helping our friends here get dates for tomorrow?"

Hermione smirked. "And what makes the two of you experts on it?"

Seamus put an arm around Ginny. "This beauty is going out with me, and Katie asked Harry to go with her."

Again there was a bit of laughter at Harry's expense of being the one asked out. Hermione and Ginny were both happy for him though. They both knew he had always been worried that no one would want to date him because of who he was. He had his one date with Cho and taking Pavarti to the ball because he had taken too long to ask Cho to go with him.

Ron grew tired of all of the talk, and he stormed out of the room, before even done his food. Dean made a comment he was likely upset because even a third year would not go out with him.

Harry looked at Hermione when she was getting up. "Now to find you a date for town."

Hermione smirked. "Leave your match making skills to the others thank you."

Ginny whispered when Hermione was gone. "She already has a date for town."

Harry groaned. "Please tell me it is not that prat of a brother of yours?"

Ginny laughed. "You know she came to her senses long ago. It is a red head, but not the one you thought."

Harry was surprised when he realized Hermione was going to town with a Weasley. She had flirted with Ron once but that was long over. Bill was engaged to be married to Fleur last he looked. That left the twins, Percy and Charlie but he thought he could rule Charlie out. He wasn't certain but he thought Charlie had left the country again. He had no idea which one Hermione could possibly be with. He thought the twins were still dating the quidditch girls, but maybe they had broken up. His mind was spinning with the possibilities.

Ginny refused to tell him. "You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow."


	21. Hogsmeade trip

Remus had been happy to have the boys stay over that night. He had to laugh as he watched even his cub preen and think about clothes. He knew Severus had been willing to have the boys stay but Harry had not wanted to ask. He felt bad asking his dad to have that many lions in his rooms. It wasn't just the lions part, but just a number of students. Remus was what people would call the cooler parent, the one more open to friends. He knew deep down Severus likely didn't want three extra teens under his roof. If it had been Draco who he loved he'd likely have said no. It was just the man felt he missed out on so much with his son, he didn't want to say no to something simple as this request. But in the end they would all be happier with this arrangement which is why Remus had said yes.

In the morning the boys were up bright and early. They were all a mix of nervous and excited about their dates for the day. He knew how much Harry was not only was attracted but cared about Katie as well.

Seamus was dressing and he was relieved. "I must admit I'm relieved that Ginny's brothers have all graduated, well except the prat."

Dean agreed with his best friend. "Ron you can handle, but you had to pick a girl who had five older brothers, to date."

Harry reminded them. "Ginny mentioned Hermione had a date with one of them."

Seamus suddenly went pale and looked sick to his stomach. "Oh Merlin, any idea which one of them it is?"

Harry shook his head. "No idea, Ginny wouldn't tell me. Bill is engaged so we can rule him out, but the others, no idea."

Dean tried to calm down his best friend. "It is likely one of the twins, you know they're cool. You'll be fine."

Seamus was not convinced for a moment. "But she is their baby sister."

Harry shrugged. "They are all great guys, I promise you. Then again, I never tried snogging their little sister in front of them either."

Ginny was only a fifth year, and she had never dated last year. It likely had a bit to do with the fact she had the twins still at school as well. Ginny had still been getting over her puppy dog crush on Harry that she had since they had first met each other. He considered the red heads like brothers but he was not sure even that would have spared him. They were extremely protective of their little sister, all but Ron. Seamus was fine as long as he didn't hurt Ginny in any way he thought. But he better run and run fast if he ever made her even cry.

They finally convinced Seamus to come down to breakfast; he looked ready to pretend he was sick. Harry reminded him Ginny would know he was faking and chickening out on her. And that would not sit well with any of her brothers either.

Harry was surprised when he didn't see Katie in the Hall. "Maybe it isn't you who is cutting out on the date."

Hermione heard and laughed when Harry plopped down next to her. "Katie is getting ready for town. I know she is quite excited to go."

Harry turned to her. "Still not going to tell me which of my brothers you have a date with today?"

She blushed when she realized Ginny had told him. "Ginny has a loose tongue I see. But no, you will just have to wait and see."

Harry explained when Seamus buried his head. "He is a bit worried about dating Ginny with one of her brothers around."

Ginny plopped down next to Seamus and assured him. "Don't worry I will threaten to hex my brother if he tries to interfere with our date."

Hermione smiled. "And trust me; there is only one of her brothers without the brains to take that threat seriously."

Laughter was resonating still when the brother in question slumped down at the table. Ron had been forbidden from going into town today. He had not been banned, but he had received a detention for today and would not be able to go. Harry was the only one dateless at the table, and he was worried Hermione was wrong. His doubts about anyone wanting to date him popped up again. He left the hall, worried but he could not blame Katie if she had changed her mind. He knew he was asking a lot of someone to date him.

Ron sneered when he saw him. "I heard Katie was foolish enough to ask you out. I guess she came to her senses and stood you up."

Before Harry could respond Katie appeared and answered for herself. "I was just running a bit late. Where is your date Ron? A toilet brush?"

Harry turned to her when Ron scurried off and smiled. "You look quite pretty Katie."

Katie since they didn't have to be in school robes when not in class was in jeans and a dark sweater. "Thank you."

They both could admit they had taken extra time getting ready that morning. Katie had her own friends helping her choose what to wear. She hadn't missed breakfast, they had the elf who brought the quidditch team breakfast before early practices, bring them some. As Katie and Harry headed for town they were both a bit nervous, but neither had a single doubt about going on this date.

Katie squeezed his hand when he got into town. "You don't have to look so nervous, I promise I don't bite or anything."

* * *

Harry and Katie had an amazing time in town. It was no surprise when they met up with the other couples in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Harry and Katie had spent the time mainly in the quidditch store and joke shop but talking and laughing a lot. Harry could admit when he got over his nerves, he was having an amazing time, and hoping there would be a second date. Well that they would continue to go out, being at school, going on dates was hard. There had been a time when seniors could leave campus when not in class, but the war changed that.

Neville looked no worse for wear for his hunt with Luna, and smiling from it. And Hannah and Dean also seemed to have a good time. From the look on Seamus and Ginny, they had not had a run in with Hermione and whoever her date was for the day.

Ginny nodded when Harry asked. "No, the two of them must have laid low, or not coming into town until after lunch."

Seamus was relieved when he reached to kiss her. "I like the brothers I have met, but I admit I am a bit relieved."

They were kissing when a voice came from behind. "Oy, Finnegan, what do you think you are doing kissing my sister?"

The two of them broke apart as Harry noticed the brother Hermione was with. He was shocked. "Charlie?"

Ginny turned to him. "Charlie is going to be working at the school. He is taking over the care of magical creatures class."

Harry was worried. "What about Hagrid?"

Charlie assured him it was in fact Hagrid's idea. Hagrid loved to teach and would continue with the third and fourth years, but he was wanting to return his focus back on being a groundskeeper. Many of the animals in the forest were having babies, and his duties there needed to be seen to. He knew he was not the best teacher to help the older kids with OWL and NEWT exams. Charlie had wanted to stay put in the UK, and was happy to take the job offer. The Order liked having a member there, but for him it was about a job and a life here.

Hermione admitted when she spent another summer at the Burrow she grew close to Charlie. She knew he was quite a bit older but that didn't bother her. And since she was sixteen, there were no school rules about her dating a teacher.

Harry was relieved. "I admit I was a bit worried you were dating Percy. I mean I thought the twins would have told me about a break up."

Hermione laughed. "They would have, you know they couldn't keep such a secret from you. And Percy still has not been seen much of."

Ginny shrugged. "Mum and dad have seen him a bit since the whole ministry. He seems to be coming to his senses, or so mum claims."

Charlie's attention was still on Seamus. "Let's not be changing topics. I still don't think I like this, you snogging my kid sister."

Seamus was white as a sheet and starting to stutter. "We're on a date, I really like your sister, I'd never….."

Ginny came to his rescue. "I am old enough to date Charlie, and I doubt you and Hermione were jumping rope over there all morning."

For a moment Charlie still looked serious but he broke into a smile. He had been assured by Hermione that Seamus was a good kid. He was just joking, but he was serious when he did warn Seamus he better never hurt Ginny. Charlie doubted he would need back up from his brothers who were not at school, Harry would give him back up. One of the reason's Ginny's puppy love for him would never be, Harry saw her as a sister.

Katie was relieved as they finally got into their food. "I'm happy you have no brothers for me to face."

Harry laughed and pointed out. "It is a guy who usually has to face the brothers. But I am sure Charlie and his brothers could do the job."

Charlie looked over. "For sure, we are always up for some interrogation. The twins may go easy on you, as their girlfriends are your friends."

Katie had a smirk on her face. "Well then I guess you should be lucky my two older brothers have both finished school."

It was Harry's turn to go a bit pale when he heard that and have the others laugh. He had not realized that Katie had not one but two brothers. Charlie actually knew one of them, they had been in the same year and played quidditch together. Charlie assured Harry they were great guys. Harry watched Charlie and Hermione, and still had to wonder how they hooked up. But he was reminded opposites attract, and they did make a cute couple. They were all suddenly drawn out of their thoughts by shouts and screams outside.

Charlie led the way to the door and he looked out. "Death Eaters."


	22. attack

The kids and towns people were running into the building. The shop keepers were ushering them in, and starting to ward the doors as best as they could. They needed to floo call the school and have the school open the floo for the kids to come through. Harry thought about the candy shop for a moment and the passage through the cellars back to school. But there was no time, and the thought suddenly left his mind again.

Charlie was in a panic but he needed to remain calm. He had to protect Harry and the others from the attack. He needed to find a way to hold off the Death Eaters until help could come from the aurors. One of the shop keepers was sure to summon them.

Harry put a hand on his arm. "What are we doing?"

Charlie motioned back into the tavern which was about to be warded. "Get inside and back to school."

Harry shook his head. "I am not about to leave you out here alone. Now what do we do?"

Charlie knew he had no time to fight. "We need to get them away from town, give the kids time to floo back to school or the ministry."

Harry nodded over his shoulder. "The shrieking shack, its behind us and the furthest we can get them from the town."

Charlie agreed. "We need to get them to follow us."

Harry looked at the others, Rosemerta was motioning them to come in as she needed to ward the place. None of the others would go though, they refused to leave Harry and Charlie alone against what looked like a dozen Death Eaters in town. Rosemerta closed up the wards with one last wish of luck to them and a prayer for their sake. Harry told them to get ready, and he sent his stag patronus off down the road. Of course everyone knew it, and sure enough all the cloaked figures were moving their way.

Hermione had guessed why Harry had chosen the location. They both knew all too well there was another tunnel into the school there. Harry confirmed with a nod his plans, to send them through the tunnel, while Charlie and Harry held the attackers off.

Unfortunately they were just on the grounds of the shack when they were surrounded. Harry kept calm. "Remember the DA."

Hermione nodded. "We just need to hold on, help will come."

The leader who they realized was Crabbe Sr. laughed. "You think help is coming? We close off the floo from school and town."

Charlie looked to Harry as the curses started flying. "We clear a path, and the girls run for the shack. The school can get help."

Harry watched as his friends were doing just as he said, and using what he taught them in lessons. He would have been proud if he wasn't fighting himself. He watched in horror as Katie was hit by a spell and crumpled to the ground near him. He knew they needed to get some of them out of here, and needed help quick. They were outnumbered in the ministry, but they weren't surrounded like this.

Harry knelt down next to Katie as he deflected hexes and he had to think quickly. It dawned on him where he could send them, and they could not be followed. He just didn't know how well it would work.

He looked to Charlie. "How many people can you apparate at one time?'

Charlie was confused. "Two? But they will follow and I can't….."

Harry shook his head. "Take Hermione and Ginny now, get them to headquarters, and get the order to send help."

Charlie grabbed them as Hermione was protesting they couldn't leave them alone. "I'll come back when I can."

As they disappeared Harry was relieved when Katie came around. He knew as soon as her head cleared, he had to send her with Luna and Hannah. He was not about to leave them there as well. He needed to get as many as he could to safety. But he watched in horror as Seamus was struck with a severing charm, and dropped like potatoes. Harry hadn't noticed, but his friend had taken a stunner earlier, meant for Ginny. He had been slowed down, and should have been sent to Grimmauld.

Katie didn't want to leave him but he motioned to Dean, he needed help. Hannah knew where the headquarters was, Neville and Luna didn't. Hannah and her father were there, that summer. Katie reluctantly left them.

Goyle laughed. "Put down your wands now, and we will spare the others. You know Voldemort only wants you."

Neville shook his head. "No Harry, you know he won't."

One of the others spoke. "If you kids don't put down your wands, we will go into town and start attacking the people there."

Harry shared a look with the others, and he had to hope his friends wouldn't be taken. He knew he would be taken to Voldemort, but he couldn't allow his friends to be killed or the people in town. But just as they were lowering their wands, there was the sound of dozens of pops all around them. The Death Eaters were soon all subdued before any of them really knew what happened.

Moody's voice came from behind Harry. "Never lower your wand Mr. Potter, what have I taught you."

* * *

Charlie had arrived at the house and was relieved to find Fletcher there. He told Fletcher what was going on and the man went to contact the order. Just before Charlie was about to leave, Katie and two of the others had arrived at the house. He looked in shock at the form of Seamus, unconscious between the two girls, the blood soaking through him.

Moody and the order apparated into Hogsmeade and were amazed they found the students still fighting. They needed to get Harry into the school as soon as possible though. The Death Eaters were being taken to the ministry, but there was still a serious danger.

Moody took Harry by the arm. "We need to get you into the school."

Harry was watching as the aurors took away the subdued attackers. "What is going on? How did this happen?"

The man shook his head. "You will have answers once we get you into the school, and you kids checked on."

Luna came to Harry's side as she was pale. "The others, did they get out safely?"

Moody nodded. "Fletcher was at the headquarters, that's how we came. They should be in the infirmary."

There was something about the look on the face of Moody which told him there was more. He knew the attackers must not have been lying, they had cut off the floo, why no one had been able to escape. Harry assumed they would have no more Hogsmeade trips and likely quidditch this year. He just wanted answers to how this happened, and to see that the others were okay.

Moody knew Harry would find out, but right now he had to go to the infirmary. Harry would be told later in the headmaster's office, but for now his dad and the others were waiting for him in the hospital wing.

Harry was relieved when he saw the others in the hospital wing. But he didn't see Seamus. "Where is he? How is he?"

Hermione was crying. "He didn't make it."

Ginny was sitting on a bed where he realized Seamus lay covered. "I should have made Charlie take him, he took a spell for me."

Harry was hit with the realization one of his friends had been killed. "He's dead." It wasn't a question, he was in absolute shock.

Katie came over, she had his blood on her. "He died in my arms, moments after we arrived. There was no time to get him help."

Harry took Katie into his arms and held her as she broke down crying against him. She had never really been friends with Seamus, but that didn't matter at all. He was her housemate, he was friends with Harry, and he had literally bled to death in her arms. Harry was trying to get some kind of grasp of this, trying to make some sense of the flood of emotions running through him, but he couldn't.

He moved towards the bed, and before anyone could stop, he moved back the sheet, and he looked at Seamus' face. Dean was holding Hannah, and Hermione was trying her best to comfort Ginny who was shaking in tears and pain.

He looked at the kid he had shared a dorm room with for the past five years. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…."

He sunk down to his knees and the tears came, but he felt a strong set of arms around him and a voice sooth him. "It's okay Harry, shh…"

He held on to his dad for dear life and sobbed against him. "He's dead, he's dead, how can it be all right."

For the second time Harry had watched a classmate be killed, well he had not been there when Seamus died, but when hit. He had watched Cedric killed in the graveyard back in fourth year. Severus thought of all of the guilt his son still had over Cedric and Sirius, and how they had died. He knew there would be little words to assure his son now. The longer the war went on, the more people would die, and that was little comfort. Severus thought about all of his classmates and friends who died last time, and prayed it wouldn't be the same this time.

Severus helped his son up who was still shaken but the tears stopped. "The headmaster is waiting, he may have some answers for us."


	23. funeral

Harry was in horrible shape, and neither his dad nor godfather wanted to take him to the office. They would have rather taken him to bed, with a potion. He was in horrible shape from having watched his friend die, not alone the attack. But even if they didn't know Harry would want to go, they had been told to bring him. If Harry refused to go, they'd have ignored Albus and taken him to bed. But while he was silent and shaking, Harry didn't protest being taken up to the headmaster's office.

Most of the order was in the room, and to the surprise of a few, Cornelius was there as well. The man rarely came for such things, but having been threatened with losing his job, he had stepped up. He had recently just narrowly kept his job; Rufus Scrimegore had nearly been elected.

Severus helped his son into a chair Moody vacated for him. "I brought my son as asked, there better be some answers."

Moody agreed. "Like how it is that all the floo networks from school and town were cut off."

Cornelius sighed. "They had an insider in the ministry. They timed it perfectly; shut them down moments before the attack was to happen."

Remus directed their attention to Harry and back. "If it wasn't for the quick thinking of a few kids, the entire town could have been decimated."

Albus shook his head. "Unfortunately it looks like all Hogsmeade trips and quidditch and such will have to be cancelled for the year."

Severus snarled. "A student was killed, and many more in danger, and it is unfortunate that there will be no shopping?"

Seamus was lying dead in a hospital bed right now. They had all lived through the previous war, even Harry though a baby at the time. They all knew how many people died last time, but that didn't reduce the blow of this death. Voldemort once had standards, he had never attacked the school in the previous war, or the town. There were unfortunately some children killed, like Harry was meant to have been and Neville, but because their parents were order members. They were not even allowed to take the mark till they were seventeen, which is not to say they weren't used a spies before that. They were simply not allowed to go on missions.

Harry was pale and could not find any words to speak. He didn't like that no one but his dad had even mentioned that Seamus was dead. He knew they all experienced the first war more than him, but still. A sixteen year old was dead, killed on his first date, and never coming back.

Moody reassured them. "There will be aurors stationed in both town and school, as well as the order. The school will be secure."

Severus had a feeling that would only protect them from the outside threats but held his tongue. "The funeral?"

Minerva spoke up. "Seamus' parents have been informed. They have agreed to have the funeral here, it will be safer for other kids to attend."

Remus thought they were over-looking something. "How many kids will still be here? After the death of a student, many parents will want to…."

Albus cut him off. "We will have to convince them that the wards on the school make their kids safer here than at home."

Harry spoke for the first time. "Safer? He was dead, we could have all been killed."

Albus turned to him and reminded him. "You kids were outside the school wards. I am certain, if you are kept within, there will be no dangers."

Severus was not happy, but he knew in part it was true. He truly hoped there were none who had taken the mark within the school. He knew among his seventh year snakes, there was perhaps one who had, but he'd not act alone. His sixth years were oddly more the concern, and he feared among the boys, only Draco and Blaise were no threat. He refused to give up on his godson, and belief he was good, no matter Lucius. And Blaise's mother had always made it known she didn't support the dark arts. She had lost two husbands in the first war.

Severus and Remus took their son home to the dungeons. Other than him speaking once in the office, he was still shaken badly. They had heard Cornelius mention as they were leaving the office, about giving the kids an order of Merlin.

Harry it seemed had heard it too and shook with pain. "I don't deserve one. I could have killed them all, I killed Seamus."

Severus held his son to him. "You didn't kill him, he chose to go with you. You and your friends protected an entire town."

Remus agreed. "Cornelius was right for once. You know if you hid, they'd have attacked the buildings, hundreds could have been killed."

Harry knew they were right, but it didn't make the pain or guilt any less for him. He thought about the funeral, he had never been able to go to one for Sirius, there had been one after his name was cleared. He wondered if there would be some kind of monument made. He had noticed there never was one made to the victims of the first war, other than a minor one at the ministry. No names were mentioned on it.

Severus sighed. "I hope when the war is over and Voldemort gone for good, those like your mum and Seamus will be honored properly."

* * *

The funeral was held in the Great Hall two days later. The world was reeling with the news of an attack so close to the school. Many parents had come planning to take their kids home. Only a dozen or so in the end chose to, the others were convinced about the aurors and wards. It was mainly younger students, and a few Slytherin parents. Severus was relieved the one seventh year snake he worried about having the mark, was one of those who left. It would make the kids safer, unless Voldemort chose to use those without the mark, but it meant things were moving fast. It was decided a week after the funerals, he was to step up his training of his son, it seems Albus had won.

After the memorial Seamus' parents had come to Harry and thanked him. He felt such guilt but they assured him they knew it was their son's choice. Seamus' parents were given his posthumous Order of Merlin, and all those with him and Harry were given one as well.

Harry needed air after the ceremony and headed onto the grounds. He worried when Katie came with him. "You shouldn't be out here."

Katie just linked arms with him. "You heard the headmaster, we are not meant to be on our own even in the school."

Harry shook his head. "You'd be safer alone than with me. I won't risk you…."

Katie cut him off. "If you even think of dumping me because you're worried I'll be at risk, stop now. I won't let you."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "How did I not realize how stubborn you were before we went out."

Katie shrugged and reminded him she was the one who had done the asking. Katie was always a forward thinker, like asking a guy out. She didn't care if he was the boy who lived, he'd not put her at risk any more than another date would have, she insisted. She knew he was when she asked him out and she was not about to break up with him now.

They were in the quidditch stands talking when they were joined. Charlie and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Susan and Dean had come. Ginny had come as well, supported by Dean and Hannah, who were trying their best to offer her some comfort.

Charlie looked at his sister as she was coming their way. "It may just have been puppy love eventually, but to lose her first boyfriend like that."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "She just needs all of our love and support right now."

Ginny sunk down with them and rested her head against her brother. "I thought that was never going to end."

Harry looked down at his medal. "I don't deserve this, I could have got you all killed."

Dean spoke up. "You didn't or wouldn't. We chose to go with you. Seamus chose to risk his life, to protect the town."

Hermione agreed. "And it was all that you taught us in the DA which made us survive. We would never have won duels without you."

He was reminded of taking over the defense class last year when Umbridge was there. He was the one who taught them those spells they had used. He had reminded them of the club, when they had found themselves surrounded, so he didn't forget about it either. Even Ginny assured him that he was not to blame for this. Neither she nor his parents blamed him for Seamus dying.

Ginny tried to shed a positive light. "Well at least some good has come from it, Percy has come back to the family for good."

Charlie saw their surprise and nodded. "He has been talking to mum and dad a bit before, but it made him realize what a moron he has been."

Harry was relieved to hear he quit his job and was now in the order. "Family should be together in times like this."

He hadn't seen him but Percy had been at the funeral. The order was going to be there along with the aurors for the watch. He and Neville shared a look. They had a lot in common, Luna too though she had not lost her mum to the war, they knew better than any how precious family was. He lost his mum and until recently he thought his dad. Neville's parents were alive but they couldn't be there for him, all he had was his Gran.

Harry promised. "I will practice as hard and long as Severus will allow me, I won't let more people die."


	24. return

Slowly school started to return to normal, as best as possible. Only 15 students had been removed from the school in the end. There were aurors stationed throughout the grounds, and in town as well. Harry had been told if he went outside, he would have someone following him, but only outside for now. He had found little interest in the outdoors, and quidditch was cancelled, even practices. He was grateful he was not living in the dorms any more, he was not sure he could look at Seamus' empty bed any more. He spent a lot of time in the common room with his friends, and Katie of course, and trying to help Ginny. He was trying to convince his dad to start training, but for now he wanted Harry to focus on healing. He knew his son was shaken, and he didn't want Harry to rush into anything.

He was surprised when he came out of class on Friday afternoon, his last, and found someone waiting for him. He was surprised in a good way, he never minded seeing his beautiful girlfriend. He had tried to break up with her to keep her safe, but could admit he was grateful she refused.

Harry kissed her tenderly. "What are you doing here?"

She linked arms with him and headed for the stairs. "I thought the two of us could take a walk."

Harry could admit when he got into the fresh air it felt good. "It feels like a year since I have been outside."

Katie agreed. "Though it may take some getting used to, your new shadow when we walk."

Harry had just meant to take a peek but was surprised when he saw who it was. "Percy?"

Percy smiled and joined them. "You knew I quit the ministry, no job, I offered to take a rotation."

Harry clapped him on the back. "Glad to have you back. But you are not to tsk me when we kiss, you are not a prefect anymore."

Percy laughed when he heard that. "Think of me as a shadow, shadows don't make comments."

Harry felt a bit odd with a shadow, especially one who was like family. He was the only student who had one, others just had to go on the grounds at least in pairs for now. He and Percy never got along great, but he was happy Percy was back, knew what it meant to the others. He kind of wished it had been a twin who had been following him around though if any.

They were surprised when they went down to Hagrid's hut. Harry had not seen his old friend in a while and thought perhaps to stop for tea. Today seemed a day of surprises but a good one when he saw Charlie.

He saw Charlie was helping Hagrid in his garden with some work. "A bit bored compared to working with dragons?"

Charlie laughed when he saw Harry and Katie. "I guess, the gardening part, but I love teaching. And it's nice to be home."

Katie had a cheeky smile on her face. "And I am sure a certain brunette is not hurting things any for you either."

Charlie smirked. "Should we start talking about your own one over there, though his hair is more raven."

Harry decided to distract them and motioned behind him. "I think you know my shadow."

Percy had not seen his siblings since he came back, other than Bill, they had just heard. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie dropped the rake, and took his little brother into his arms. He had never been around Charlie enough during his prat stages of life. He had been happy when he had heard Percy had come to his senses, and returned back to the family. It wasn't just the family, but the order as well. They were all worried about Ron, who they knew his problems with Harry were likely only the start.

Charlie and Katie were talking about her brother, and Harry was a bit hot under the collar. He again was grateful Katie's brothers were done school. He had gone to school with one, the one Charlie's age was the oldest, but Travis had been a Ravenclaw, and done two years ago.

Percy clapped Harry on the back. "No worries, you know you have some brothers of your own if you need back up."

Ron's voice broke through the moment. "Get your hands off me you oaf."

Hagrid looked a bit hurt when he came around with Ron. "You are not supposed to be out alone, or sneaking through my things."

Charlie shook his head. "What the hell have you been up to this time Ron?'

When Ron refused to answer Charlie went to take him up but Harry turned to Hagrid. "Don't listen to him, you know he is wrong."

Hagrid nodded, and went back towards his hut. Hagrid had been teased a lot when he was in school due to his being a half giant. He had always welcomed kids down when they needed someone to talk. Harry and his friends had tea with him more times than he could count. He felt bad for the pained look on Hagrid. Unfortunately it didn't surprise Harry too much, considering how Ron had been treating them all of late.

Percy went to take Katie and Harry inside as it was dinner time. "And I thought I had been the prat of the family."

* * *

Harry had no idea what was going on, but he hoped it would be good. His dad and godfather told him on Sunday he was to go with them to the headmaster's office. It had been two weeks since the funeral, and Harry had yet to convince them to start his training. He knew deep down his dad was just trying to keep him safe, and it made sense, but he wanted to start. He couldn't live with the thought of more deaths on his hands. The attack on the town was the first real one of the war. So far there had been one or two minor murders in London.

Albus and several members of staff and the order were waiting for him in the office. Once again he found himself seated between his dad and his godfather. He had come to consider Severus his dad in his head, but he didn't know when he'd be ready to call him that to his face.

Harry was barely sitting when he demanded to know. "Why am I here?"

Severus sighed. "It seems you have got your wish, and we will start training you this week."

Albus looked at Severus and back. "I know your father has had his reservations, but you need to start occulemency training."

Severus snapped. "I know my son needs training, I just didn't want to rush him, when he was in bad shape."

Harry cut in. "Occulemency training? But I am no longer having the dreams any more. Not since this summer."

Albus turned to him. "We think we could teach you both sides, and perhaps you'd be able to enter his mind as well."

Harry blanched a bit when he heard that. He had been thinking something like dueling or such, perhaps with Moody to help. He had been in Voldemort's head before, and he was not sure he wanted to return. He assumed they were hoping he might be able to spy on the man for them. Albus had kept his distance last year, as he worried Voldemort would spy through him, because of their link.

His dad explained he would be taught how to duel as well. But they thought there was a chance this could be fought on a mental plane instead. It would reduce casualties, as there would be no need for an actual battle. They thought those with the mark, loyal ones, would likely die from it.

Harry was pale when he looked at his dad. "But you have one."

Severus assured his son. "I have taken an oath on it, and will be protected. I no longer get summoned by it, my link is broken."

Albus spoke up. "I have offered to help you train. I know your father is talented, but I think you could use all the help you can get."

Severus wasn't having any of it. "I told you old man I would train my son on my own. You will not be interfering."

Minerva spoke up. "Severus you have any help we can give you. We can't help in the mental plane, but skills we can help with."

Her offer, and that of the other staff, and Moody were more than accepted. Severus knew his son would need to learn things in this plane, before he could use them in the other. He knew his son was right, and he needed to start learning, but he was cautious. He didn't just want his son to win, he wanted to make sure Harry survived it as well. There was a chance if he rushed, he'd win, but they would both be destroyed.

Harry turned to his dad back in their rooms. "I know you didn't want me to start…"

Severus cut him off. "I know you need to learn, I was just worried you were still recovering from Seamus."

Harry understood. "I know, but I need to train so that I can make sure no one else dies."

Severus took his son into his arms. "I need to make sure you are fully prepared, so I don't lose you."

He had only found out he had a son, not even two months ago now. He had missed out on so much with Harry, and he couldn't lose him now. Many people died in the first war, and way too many of them had been young. Sometimes no matter how well trained you were, the odds were just too great. No one thought Fabian and Gideon would die, they could compare to the Longbottoms nearly, but they had. They had died protecting a village of muggles, it had taken twelve men to take them down. He knew there was a chance he could lose his son, but he was going to work so hard, to make sure his son was as prepared as possible. He was not ready to lose him.

He held Harry to him. "Even if you're not ready for dad, you're my son, and it is a dad's prerogative to try and keep his son safe."


	25. into the fire

Though he had been reluctant, Severus knew his son needed the training. More than that, he knew his son was ready to start. Harry was determined to learn, so no more people would die, like Seamus had. He worried his son may try to learn on his own, if he didn't. He was aware that Harry and Hermione had brewed a Polyjuice on their potion at one time. Remus had pointed it out to him more than once.

Harry was anxious to start, but he could admit that part of him was nervous as well. Katie escorted him to the room of requirements, and Harry wondered if she was worried he would flee if she didn't. She simply reminded him he shouldn't be out alone.

Severus motioned his son to sit on the mats. "I thought you were anxious to start, not that you'd need to be escorted by your girlfriend."

Harry shrugged a bit from that. "She reminded me you were my dad, and you would not attack me like last time."

Severus smiled a little at that. "How ever did you end up with such an intelligent young woman?"

Harry smirked. "Fred thinks she may have taken one too many bludgers to the head in quidditch practice."

Severus laughed and took a seat with his son. "That may be it. I need you now to focus."

There was some essence in the room; Harry realized it reminded him of Trelawney's classroom. His dad told him the woman was right about one thing, it could help clear the mind, just wouldn't help them look in crystal balls or anything. Severus was taking his son onto the mental plane with him. Before he had attacked Harry's mind, and never taught him to enter this other plane, and it took practice. Tonight he took his son with him into it, by having Harry meditate, and slowly he drew his son's conscious with his.

Harry was surprised when they were standing in this odd place; it was black all around them, like they were floating in space. His dad had told him, but he hadn't really been prepared for what it might feel like.

Severus smiled when Harry asked what they were doing in there. "I am going to teach you how to create a personal shield."

Harry was confused. "Like a patronus?"

Severus shook his head. "You will actually transform into it here. It is like a patronus; in it is connected to you, and to a strong memory."

Harry thought back to all the memories he went through for a patronus. "A happy moment?"

His dad shook his head. "No, a moment when you felt the strongest, the most confident."

Harry had always lacked some confidence, other than on the quidditch pitch. Here it was not failing to cast patronus; he just wouldn't take any form. He wondered if perhaps he became an animagi, this would be his form. His mind went from quidditch, and he was reminded of when he had been in the chamber of secrets, when he had saved Ginny from the basilisk.

He felt his own shock reflected in his dad, when he took the form of a phoenix. He looked like Fawkes in every way, but his dad noticed the green eyes. Fire rippled all around them, and for a moment he worried he would lite his dad on fire.

He transformed back and was amazed. "That was incredible."

Severus smiled. "We will have to teach you dueling and more, but that is the strongest shield. The more you work on it, the longer it will hold."

Harry went to transform again. "Let me try again."

His dad shook his head. "You're already exhausted, and I won't have you collapse. That is good for a first time."

Harry sighed and nodded. His dad assured him they would be practicing almost every night, and that he would learn dueling soon enough. Harry was surprised when his dad handed him some floo powder. He told Harry he knew Katie would be waiting to hear how it went. His son had time to get to the tower, but not home, and would need to floo.

Before Harry left Severus called. "Tell Miss Bell she is invited to join us and Remus for dinner in our rooms on Saturday night."

* * *

Katie was in the common room working on her homework with her friends. They kept commenting she was a bit distracted, but they all knew why. She shared a look from time to time with Hermione and Ginny, who were in the room working on homework, over by the fire. They were all wondering how the lessons would go. Katie had not been close enough last year to hear, but Harry had filled her in about how his old training with his dad had gone. She had understood why he was nervous, but had reminded him his relationship with the man had of course changed.

Harry came into the tower and he was happy to see Katie was not up in her rooms. For some reason girls could come up into their side, but the guys couldn't come up into theirs. He thought that it was a bit unfair.

Katie sighed as she closed her book. "I wish I knew if Harry had done well, or tried to blow up his dad."

Harry smiled and whispered in her ear. "I reserve that for pesky muggle aunts."

Katie turned around to see him and kissed him. "How did your training go?"

Harry motioned her to come over so he could tell all three at the same time. "Not as long as I hoped but dad promises tomorrow."

Hermione pointed out. "Anyone can see you're exhausted, and you know it is dangerous when doing that kind of training."

Though he hated when she agreed with his dad, Harry had to agree as well. He could admit he had taken twice as long to get here as normal. He hadn't felt so tired in his mind and he would have gone on. He didn't realize that he could not feel the physical exhaustion when he was in that state. It was only mental he could have felt, and it could have been dangerous by the time he felt that.

Katie curled up in Harry's lap by the fire, and was happy to hear it had gone well. She knew Harry was struggling with the new bond with his dad. He admitted he considered the man dad in his head, and used the term to other people, but just couldn't call him it in person.

Katie rested her head against him. "Perhaps as he helps you train, the two of you will get over the last hurdle in your relationship."

Ginny nodded. "I know you have Remus, but you have wanted one for so long."

Harry didn't have to worry about others hearing, as the truth had spread in the school by now. "Well at least we can survive it."

Katie was happy he had come. "I was worried your dad would keep you all night, and I would have to wait until tomorrow to hear."

Harry remembered what his dad had said before he left. "Oh he wanted me to have a chance to invite you."

Katie turned to look at him in the eyes. "Invite me?"

Harry nodded. "He would like you to join the two of us for dinner on Saturday night."

Laughter from the girls followed when Katie practically fell out of his lap from that. Harry was not sure why she was so worried about it. His dad had been her teacher for the past seven years; she had been in his classroom more than enough. Severus had shown he also approved of her as well. He didn't see why she would be worried; it wasn't like he had brothers or something.

Harry tried to reassure her. "Remus will be there as well."

Katie sputtered. "I am having dinner with both your dads?"

Harry was confused. "You have been in both of their classes before."

Hermione came to her defense. "It is different when dating their son. I am worried about seeing Molly and Ginny next."

Harry reminded her the Weasleys loved her and would be happy about her and Charlie. She knew he was right but that didn't remove the nerves. Katie's color returned a bit, and she agreed she would come for dinner, but she was still looking nervous.

Katie called to him before he left for his rooms. "But I will be paying you back for this, mark my word."


	26. the best defense is a good offense

Harry was a bit surprised on Friday night, when he went to meet his godfather. Remus had originally said he'd not have much part in his training, as he couldn't teach him in the mind. But Harry's dad had reminded Harry he needed to learn to duel, first out here, and then in his mind. Remus may not have been the auror James and Sirius were, but he was great at defensive skills, definitely earned his place on staff. He'd have been more useful in the war except for the fact that as a werewolf he was too easy to set off wards. He had worked more in the underground first time around. He had the marks and skill to be an auror, but back then the ministry would never have allowed a werewolf.

The second surprise who was waiting with Remus in the room of requirements. He was reminded Minerva had offered to train him, but it wasn't his head of house, but the little charms professor who was there. He knew charms had been a favorite of his mother, but he had his doubts.

Remus motioned him to sit. "Professor Flitwick has offered to help me teach you dueling."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I didn't really think charms could help."

Remus reminded Harry of the DA. "Many of the spells you taught were charms."

Harry nodded. "But I was teaching them to defend themselves. I thought I was learning dueling, to be able to attack as well."

Filius looked at Harry. "Do you remember what I taught you about charms in your first class?"

Harry looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry but I can just remember the spells, and blown up feathers."

Filius was not hurt, and he reminded Harry what he spoke about. He drew a pyramid in the air, defense, charms and transfiguration. Transfiguration was changing the object in form, like a desk into a pig. Charms was changing the property or use of the incident. It could also create allusions though, like the Fidelius charm to block people from seeing a house, or a shield charm, a patronus. Since he had learned his shield and patronus from Remus, Harry assumed he had never really linked the two. Filius explained there were a lot of charms they didn't teach in charms class, that the defense teacher taught instead, as their primary use was for protection.

Harry was a bit surprised to learn Filius had been a dueling champion in his day. It wasn't simply his size, but the fact that he had not been involved with the dueling club. As they showed him a few dueling moves, he realized there was more to the little professor than he thought.

Remus pointed at the door. "I promised your dad I wouldn't keep you too late, I'll walk you down."

Harry turned to Filius. "Sir I just wanted to apologize to you for…."

Filius finished for him when his voice trailed off. "For doubting I could be any help to you? Don't worry, I understand."

Harry felt some relief from his words. "You really are an amazing dueler, should have taught the club not Lockhart. Thank you."

Filius shooed him towards the door. "You truly have your mother's skill Harry; you'd have done her extremely proud."

Remus shared a smile with the man and led Harry out. "Tomorrow, no practice, I believe there is a very important dinner for us to attend."

Filius watched as the two of them, and like Remus, noticed what Harry had not. He was somehow not surprised the man had shown up. He had his suspicions and concerns about Albus for many years. Filius had never married or had kids; he had looked at his students like his family, especially his few favorites over the years. Harry was quickly becoming one of them, but his mother definitely had been. He had been watching Albus, he had his suspicions about the stone, and he was not the only one on staff watching over Harry.

Albus saw the look, and he came out from the shadows where Harry had not seen him. He didn't like the man had been brought in on the lessons. He knew full well that Filius didn't trust him, that Severus and Remus were not alone. He had a feeling the man knew more than he let on.

Albus went to leave. "I don't think you need to take a break tomorrow, watching the boy he needs more practice."

Filius stopped him. "You're not involved in his training, and it will be up to me and his guardians to decide."

Albus turned to look at him. "We have already lost one student; do you want more to die, so he has time to go on a date?"

Filius smirked. "No but rushing Harry into battle before he is ready and getting him killed won't help either. I'd think you'd agree?"

Albus continued to the door. "Of course I care about the boy, and want to see him live; he is like a grandson to me."

Filius called after him. "I don't trust you old man, and there are others on staff keeping an eye on you too."

He knew the old man believed it was just him, and Harry's dad and Uncle. But he would find there were a number of people who cared about Harry, here at school and elsewhere. He had his suspicions about the man, ever since Lucius, and they just deepened all the more. He swore silently to Lily he would make sure her beloved son had all the training and time, to survive what was waiting for him.

Filius went to go back to his own rooms but thought. 'You will find out one day Harry, just how many people you can count on around here.'

* * *

Severus knew his son was worried and unsure about the training. Some lessons were with him, and others were with Remus and now Filius. They refused to make him train every day though, as he had to have breaks. He knew his son was a bit worried about having Katie over for dinner tomorrow, but Severus insisted. It would do his son good, to be reminded he was also a teen, and that was a usual part of dating.

He saw his son come into the room, and could see he was exhausted, but was likely also hungry as well. He had told the elves to bring some hot coco and cookies for them when Harry came back. It had been some time since dinner after all.

Harry sunk gratefully down into a chair and accepted some hot coco. "Thank you."

Severus smiled. "How did your training go?"

Harry shrugged. "Good. I never realized that Filius was such an amazing dueler."

Severus laughed. "Where do you think I learned it from? There was a dueling team, a real one, back when I was in school."

Harry sighed. "I wish we had more of that kind of thing."

The war had just started when Severus was in his first years of school. The clubs started to dwindle by the time he was a senior in school. Even though there had been years of peace after Halloween 1980, some things had never returned. Seniors used to be allowed to leave campus whenever. Severus hoped when the war was over, this time for good, such things would be returned

Harry had something on his mind from his last practice with his dad. They had spoken about patronus and such when they were in their mind. He had heard his dad was an animagus as well, but not what form he could take.

Severus was a bit surprised when he asked. "I'm a snake. So is my mental shield."

Harry was surprised. "You never mentioned you became on. I thought only the marauders."

Severus smirked. "If those brats could learn to be one, so could I." But with a smile. "I learned after I finished school, and am registered."

Harry had to wonder. "Is your patronus the same? I mean mine isn't, I mean mine is a stag."

Severus shook his head. "Mine is a doe for your mother. They are images not of power, as our mental shields, but a happy moment."

Severus explained when Harry wondered why his was still a stag, it may change with time. Harry had just always clung to the photo of his parents, or his mum and James, the happy childhood taken away from him. For Severus, the memory of the woman who had been first like a sister, and later the love of his life, would always be that. He had happy moments since, as Harry had, but that was a memory he clung to.

He told his son that a mental shield was not always the same as an animagus either. Harry's likely would not be, as a human who could take the form of a magical creature was almost unheard of, if not impossible.

Harry looked up. "Would you teach me how to be an animagus?"

Severus nodded. "But not until after the war. You have enough with classes, and your extra studies already."

Harry's face fell for a moment. "How do you know there will be time after for us to?"

Severus lifted his face. "We will make sure you win this war Harry, I promise, and I'm not going anywhere."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure my mum and James said the same thing, now they're dead. I can't lose you, you're the only parent I have."

Severus managed to laugh a little at that. "I remind you, not long ago you were saying that to the wolf."

Harry shook his head. "I love him, he is like a second dad, but I need you both."

Taking his son into his arms, Severus promised he and Remus would do all they could, to be there for him. If he had to exile Remus to France, he'd make sure Harry had one of them when this was over. He refused to believe his son would die, but he wouldn't lie to Harry, and tell him there was no chance his dad would die. But he would do all he could to ensure he was there for Harry.

Harry held to him as he shook. "You have to, I have already lost one, I can't lose another dad. I can't lose you dad."


	27. what are brothers for

The night before had been a bit rough on Harry, talking with his dad. He had surprised himself, and his dad, when he used the word. He could tell though that it meant a lot to him, and Harry could admit it meant as much to him. He had been referring to him as dad to other people, and in his head, but not to his face until then. He prayed it wouldn't be like last time, that he wouldn't lose his dad,

He was nervous the next day, but not about his training, but the reason his training was on hold. He had kind of hoped his dad had forgotten about it. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, it was Katie who should be, but he was a bit.

Katie sunk down next to him at breakfast and kissed him softly. "Morning. How was your practice last night?"

Harry returned the kiss. "Good, Professor Flitwick is helping now too, for dueling."

Ron snorted as he heard from down the table. "Oh great, just what we need, our so called savior learning from a midget."

Katie sneered at him. "Flitwick has more power in his pinkie finger then you in your body. He was a European champion dueler."

Harry had not known that, even after last night. "How?"

Katie shrugged, and told him charms had always been a favorite of hers. Flitwick was like many teachers, though they were not to have favorites, secretly they did from time to time. Though he usually was closer to his own house, like Harry's dad and even Pomona, there were exceptions. One had been Lily, and now it seemed Katie and Harry in his own way. Katie had always been top in his class along the way.

Harry and Katie were talking when his godfather came into the room. He saw the two of them together, and he was reminded of how nervous Harry looked the night before, at the mention of dinner. He had to wonder how Katie was, she was the one meeting family.

Remus walked by them. "Miss Bell I am looking forward to having dinner with you and Harry with his dad tonight."

Katie had gone stalk white but she nodded a bit. "I am too professor."

Hermione smiled when he was gone. "So the big dinner is tonight? I forgot."

Katie shook her head. "I was kind of hoping they would forget."

Harry was a bit confused. "You have met my dad and godfather, they are your teachers, you'll be fine."

Katie turned to him. "Then how come you looked as white as a sheet moments ago?"

Harry could admit he was too, and would be worse if he was meeting her family. Hermione again reminded him, even if she had known the Weasleys for years, she was nervous to see them as Charlie's girlfriend. Katie thought Hermione had it easy, the family adored her, wanted her to be a member for many years. Harry assured Katie, his dad thought she was a good influence on his son, at the very least.

Hermione disappeared off before they were done, to go and see Charlie she said. Harry and Katie decided to take a walk later as well, they had got used to having to have a shadow when they went outside on the grounds.

Harry smiled when he saw it once again was another red head. "Hey Bill, how is Fleur doing?"

Bill smiled. "You can't tell anyone, but I proposed to her last week. We plan to get married this summer."

Harry clapped his brother on the back. "I'm so happy for you, I hope I can come."

Bill nodded. "You know I want all my brothers there, I hope you'll stand up with the others for me."

Harry's smile broadened. "Hey what are brothers for, even the honorary ones."

They headed down towards Hagrid's hut, where they found Charlie and Hermione. Charlie worked alongside Hagrid a lot, not just as they shared a class though different years, but with the work on the grounds too. Charlie already knew Bill had proposed, Harry was the second one to know. The two eldest had always been extremely close growing up, and Charlie would be his best man.

Hermione happily fell back into conversation with Harry and Katie. Harry blanched again when Katie mentioned one of her brothers, and was grateful neither her parents nor brothers were here at school. Their attention was drawn to where Harry spotted Ron lurking.

Harry was a tad worried. "I could have sworn he looked like he had come out from the edge of the forest."

Hermione pointed. "I am more worried about the fact he seems to be with a kid I swear is a Slytherin, a younger one though."

Charlie tried to assure his girlfriend. "Not everyone in that house is dark. Besides what would Ron be doing with that house?"

Harry was not sure. "He has been acting so differently lately, and saying odd things. But I hate to think anything that bad of him."

Neither did Charlie or Bill, but they could admit they were more worried than they let on. Bill had been surprised when he heard about Ron, how he was turning on his friends, and had even called Hermione a mud blood. He had been always a bit of a prat, and jealousy could get to him, but this seemed so much further than that. They tried to take their minds and talk back to the day.

Harry didn't understand why after lunch Katie was in a rush, she had plenty of time till dinner. As she left, she muttered. "Boys."

* * *

Harry went up to Gryffindor later that afternoon to pick up Katie. His dad and godfather smiled when he left, and wondered if Katie would come. They both approved of her greatly, and this was not to grill her at all. Severus could admit he thought she was just the kind of person his son needed in his life. Tonight was more about once again reminding Harry, even if he was the boy who lived, he was a teen as well.

Hermione had told Harry, tried to explain, why Katie was gone so early. It may not be a ball, and she had known his dad before but this was different. It was a change when the parents of the boy you were dating, invited you to dinner.

Harry smiled when Katie came down the stairs. "You look beautiful."

Katie kissed him. "Thank you."

Harry led her towards the painting. "I was a bit worried you may back out."

Katie shook her head. "Of course not."

Hermione called. "I heard her be reminded your dad is her teacher, and will just give her detention."

Harry saw her pale and assured her. "You know you can back out, I am sure my dad will understand."

Though nervous, Katie had no intention. She was again reminded though different, they were still her professors, and she knew them well enough. Harry had made the comment, his dad had joked, he had no idea how his son ended up with such an intelligent young woman. Harry reminded her of the comment again, as they headed down.

Remus and Severus were both relieved to see she had come. Severus had made a crack, like one of Katie's friends, about giving her detention if she refused to come this way. He'd have to work hard to find an excuse, Katie was a top performer in school.

Severus smiled. "Welcome to our rooms Miss Bell, I am happy you decided to join us for dinner."

Remus agreed. "Harry has told us so much about you, and we see you in class, but we'd like to know more about you."

Katie's color was returning only a bit. "Thank you, but please call me Katie."

Harry helped her into a seat and whispered. "See I promised you they wouldn't bite or anything."

Unfortunately with Remus' hearing he overheard the comment. "No, but we can still take away points from you if we don't like answers."

Katie's nerves were going away a bit, and hearing the humor in his tone, she managed to laugh. They did have some questions, but good natured, and by the time they were into dessert, Katie was definitely smiling and relaxed a lot more than before. She even managed to stay for dessert, even though she had considered not coming in the first place. Harry couldn't deny it meant a lot to see them get along so well.

Severus motioned to the time later. "Harry you have rounds soon, and I'm sure you'd like to see Katie back home first."

Katie stood. "Thank you for dinner, it was really nice."

Remus answered for him. "Like we said, we enjoyed having a chance to know you out of class. You mean a lot to Harry."

Harry blushed, and led Katie out of the rooms, and headed for Gryffindor. He and Hermione had rounds together that night. His dad allowed him to continue with rounds, as long as he was never alone, and it wasn't the Slytherin he was paired with. Hermione was waiting when he came.

Katie called as he left. "Oh did I forget to mention my parents, and both my older brothers, are coming at Halloween. They'd like to meet you."


	28. Halloween fears of a new kind

Halloween had come much sooner than Harry hoped for. He and Katie had been dating for nearly two months, and he was so happy with her. He had no idea how he'd have got through all of this, the death of Seamus and problems with Ron, not to mention training without her. He loved his dad, and knowing he had one, but it had also caused turmoil for him. Katie had been a steady rock for him, and he hoped to never lose that. But the biggest challenge of their relationship was coming, literally, with the arrival of not only her parents but brothers.

Katie was not letting him get out of it for a moment. She had come to dinner with his dads, and now it was pay back in spades for him. He had thought he got off easy, since her parents didn't work there, and her brothers were done school.

Katie kissed him at breakfast. "I faced your dads, you can face my family."

Harry was stark white. "It's different, you know my dad and Uncle, they are your teachers."

Katie shook her head. "And we have been over this, it is different outside the classroom. My parents are nice I promise."

Harry's color was not returning. "But you are the baby, and your brothers, your brothers will be the worst. You're their kid sister."

Hermione tried to lighten the mood. "Well at least she has only two of them, not Ginny over there with five."

Ginny, when her heart mended and she began to date again after losing Seamus, would have the harder time. She was lucky her brothers were all done school, but Ron and Charlie now as a teacher. But Ron was a prat, and wouldn't care, why Hermione left him out of the count on purpose. And all joking aside, Charlie had been good about Seamus, before he died.

Katie led Harry from the hall, a hand firm on his arm, as she knew he was ready to bolt at any moment. Today was the feast, so her parents and brothers came early, to spend time with them before it. The four were waiting in the entrance hall for them.

An older version of Katie smiled. "You must be Harry, our daughter has told us so much about you."

Harry nodded. "Yes mam, it is so nice to meet you."

Katie's father looked him up and down. "So you're the young man who thinks he is good enough to date my daughter."

Harry gulped when he looked at him. "I am, well I hope, I think…."

Katie shot her dad a look and said quietly to Harry. "He is a big teddy bear, he isn't going to hex you or."

One of her brothers, both younger versions of their dad, spoke up. "No he leaves that to us."

The other nodded. "Not sure we like this some boy trying to date our little sister."

Katie shot her brothers a nasty look. "Play nice." And to Harry. "These are Travis and Rob."

Travis had been the one to go to school with Charlie, they had been on Gryffindor's quidditch team together, Travis a chaser. Unlike Charlie, Travis it seems had gone professional, but his career had been short lived. He had sustained a head injury during his fourth season, and under healer's orders, had retired. He was now working on testing racing brooms for quidditch supplies, and was quite happy. Rob was two years younger, he had been a seventh year when Harry started school, but a Ravenclaw like his mother. He was now a healer at the hospital.

They headed outside, and Harry found the courage to ask the couple what they did for a living. Katie's mother was an apothecary, she had done well in potions and knew his dad from school, but preferred her shop. He paled when he heard Mr. Bell worked in underage magic.

Edward, as he told Harry to call him, assured him. "I was assured by Amelia, that you were cleared of both incidences."

Caroline noticed the young man who attached himself. "Who is this?"

"My shadow, whenever I leave the school I have one now." But he turned to see who. "Charlie? Thought you'd be off since a teacher."

Charlie shrugged. "Still a member of the Order and taking my turn. Besides I wanted to say hi to an old friend."

Travis clapped him on the back. "Heard you were back in the country. You know this little scoundrel trying to date my kid sister?"

Charlie smiled. "Hey watch who you are calling a scoundrel, he's my little brother."

Caroline was a bit surprised to hear that. "Katie mentioned Harry was close to your twin brothers, from quidditch."

Charlie smiled and shrugged. "The little runt came to visit us one summer, couldn't get rid of him, so we thought we better just adopt him."

Harry blushed a bright shade of red, but it was said in good nature, and everyone was soon laughing. Katie's parents were of course aware of Hogsmeade, they considered removing Katie, and knew Charlie had been part. They had met Charlie a few times when the boys were in quidditch together, it had just been some time since they had seen him. Harry found himself for once happy for a shadow, having his brother there, helped deflect some of it. Katie thought he got off a bit easy, she was alone when he faced her dads, but he didn't agree. He had two parents and two brothers to face, Katie a dad and an honorary dad/godfather. His honorary brothers already approved of her.

His dad had them down for lunch, so the Bells could meet him, and things seemed to go well. Harry was happy he had got along with the couple, and he seemed to have their approval, and the brother's, when they left in the afternoon.

Katie kissed him when alone. "Thank you for doing that. My mum really likes you, and so does my dad, even if he doesn't show it well."

* * *

Harry had gone up for dinner with Katie in the hall. He had survived dinner, and he knew he deserved it, she had faced his family as well. He had not only survived, but he liked her brothers, and her mother was really nice. He knew she called her dad a teddy bear, but he had not seen that side of the man, at least not yet. He was reminded though that Katie was an only daughter, and the baby of the family, so of course he'd be a bit protective of her. Charlie had told him after, if he needed back up, he could always count on them.

He was surprised when he came home after dinner, when he found both his dad and godfather. They weren't waiting for him though, or at least it wasn't just for him, they were having tea and talking. He was reminded they had been friends for years.

His dad noticed him first. "Come join us."

Harry sunk down into his usual chair and accepted some coco. "Thanks for lunch."

Severus smiled. "You know I am happy to meet Katie's family."

Remus agreed. "They are nice people, how did the rest of your visit go."

Harry groaned. "I am thinking I'm lucky to come out of it alive."

Severus and Remus laughed when they heard that, and Harry told them about the rest of the day. Severus was protective, and he had a son, he could imagine if he had a daughter instead. Most men were naturally more protective of their daughters, didn't like men being around them, even good ones. One day when Harry was a dad, and had daughters of his own, he'd understand that for himself. Harry blushed when his dad said it.

The men shared a look, there was another reason they had asked Harry to join them, and not just to hear about today. They had wanted to hear, but there was a reason they were having tea together that night.

Severus broached. "Harry your godfather and I were talking about tonight, and the anniversary."

Harry's face fell a bit. "My mum."

Remus squeezed his hand. "We knew with Katie's family coming, and the feast up stairs, to wait to talk to you."

Severus added. "I know you have always managed to celebrate the holiday. And if you want to say no, you can."

Harry was confused. "To what?"

He could admit, he had always thought about his parents, well now his mum and adoptive dad, on Halloween. He hadn't really known it was when they died, hit Aunt wouldn't talk of it, until he began school. Halloween had been a holiday he loved, he never got to trick or treat as a kid, but they had a party in school, and would be some of his few sweets. He always thought his mum and James would want him to.

Remus and Severus agreed with him on that. Lily would have wanted her son to be happy, to be a normal child, not to mourn every year. The men had just spent the evening sharing memories of her. They had both spent the last how many Halloweens, thinking of her, alone though.

Severus finally said. "We thought we would take you to see Godric's Hollow tomorrow, but only if you want."

Harry was shocked, he had wanted to before, but was told it was too dangerous. "Can I? I haven't even been allowed to leave the school."

Remus nodded. "We will have some Order members with us, and Tonks will be coming as an auror, I believe Moody as well."

Harry smiled a little at that. "Is Tonks going to come have the family run down meal sometime soon?"

Remus blushed a bit at that, he had begun to date her. "She is family I remind you cub. But are you up to it?"

Harry nodded, he had always wanted to go, and he was happy they would finally take him. He had never seen the town where he lived as a baby, never seen the house, or where his parents were buried. He knew Sirius was buried there as well, he had not got to go to the funeral. He was a bit surprised that Albus was willing to let him go. Not only that, but Harry was told he could bring Katie and Hermione with him for support.

Severus could admit. "He isn't happy about it, but I think you need this, and he won't stop us."


	29. facing old ghosts

Harry was surprised the night before, when told he would get to go to Godric's Hollow. He had wanted to go for a long time, but he never thought he'd get to, not until after the war. He understood the dangers, everyone knew his family was buried there, but needed to go. He had to see where his mum and James were killed, and where with Sirius, they were buried. He knew he had his dad now, and he still had Remus, but he needed that. They were a part of who he was and who he'd become, even James.

His dads led him up to the hall, Katie and Hermione were both waiting, Remus had told them the night before. Both girls knew they didn't have to come, there were dangers, but they had. They both knew Harry needed them, that he wanted to go, but it would be hard still.

Albus appeared as they were about to leave. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

Severus sneered. "We are aware of your opinion on the matter Albus."

Albus tried to stop them. "It is dangerous, and there is nothing Harry will gain. He doesn't need to see gravestones."

Filius' voice came from behind him. "Back off Albus, if Harry's dads think he should go, it is their decision."

Albus looked at the charms professor. "I don't think you should interfere Filius."

Filius snorted. "That is rich coming from you." He turned to Harry. "If you need this, for strength for what is to come, I say go."

The man had been teaching him with Remus all of this time, helping him with dueling, as his dad worked on occulemency. He could admit the class may never have been his favorite, but Filius was a staff member he had always liked. He hadn't believed the man could teach him to fight in battle, but he had known he had a lot to teach, he respected him as a teacher.

Filius handed Harry some lilies, and asked him to put them for his mother. As Severus led his son off, he reminded Harry, Lily had been a favorite of the man's. Severus took Harry, Remus took Katie and Charlie who had joined them, took his girlfriend.

He was surprised when they arrived in the town by who his escort was. "You all came?"

Arthur was at the head of his family, including girlfriends. "You needed an escort, and we thought you could use your family today."

Severus motioned to where Moody and Tonks were as well. "A bit extra as well."

Katie put a hand through Harry's arm. "I have a feeling the red heads could take on an army for Harry."

Hermione agreed. "I think even Bella would have a hard time, if she tried to come at Harry or one of her kids."

As they headed towards the house, Harry knew they were right. Molly had been over shadowed by her younger brothers, likely because she had been having kids, during the first war. The woman was a mother bear though, and Harry had no doubt, she'd take on all she could to protect them. Other than Ginny and Ron who were at school, they all came, Molly thinking Ginny too young to come.

Harry looked at the ruins and realized this was there it all started. A sign rose from the grass, only they could see, not muggles. Muggles saw an empty field of grass, in an abandoned lot, they didn't even see the ruins any more. The Fidelius had wiped the memories.

Harry read. "Among the ashes and the dust, let us remember as we must, one family's sacrifice, so the rest of us may have our life."

Katie finished for him. "To the memory of James and Lily Potter."

Severus touched his son. "We don't have to go to the grave, if you are not up to it anymore."

Harry shook his head. "I need to go. I came too far, I need this."

His dads and the others promised to be with him, as they led him through town. There was a statue, again its real appearance hidden by a spell, he realized was his mum and James holding him as a baby. They came to the graveyard, where he found the stones of his parents, and Sirius next to James. He knew his dad hoped to be next to Lily one day, and Remus here too, but he prayed it would be decades from now.

The Weasleys all placed a flower, and the twins shared a marauders story. Remus said nothing anyone could hear, though the word marauder could be heard from time to time just barely. Hermione laid flowers, and promised to watch over Harry.

Severus knelt with his son. He looked at James. "Thank you James, they weren't yours to protect, but you died for them. Thank you."

Harry touched his mum's stone and put Filius' flowers down. "Flitwick says hi mum, you're in his heart. I…."

Severus kissed his son. "Lily, I know I was never worthy of your love and trust. I will prove myself worthy, I will protect our son, I will."

Harry looked at Katie and back at the three stones. "I have a girlfriend Katie, I think you'd really like her, especially you Sirius."

Katie said something, a bit nervous, not really her place. Harry was helped to his feet by his dad and Katie, and they were a bit worried, when they saw he was a bit white and shaken. They knew Albus was just trying to meddle, but he wasn't always wrong either.

Harry shook his head. "It was hard, but I needed this. I needed to come see them, to be here. Thank you."

* * *

The Weasleys came to school, the whole family, and joined by Ginny had lunch with him. They had it in his dad's rooms, so Harry could have some privacy, and not deal with Albus who they knew would be lurking. He was grateful they had all come with him, but especially the girls. He loved the Weasleys, he knew they called him a stray they adopted, but they loved him too. But Hermione had been his best friend since eleven, and after everything with Ron, he relied on it more. And Katie, she was becoming a part of him, and he wanted her there for it.

He and his dads were left alone, Katie and Hermione escorting each other up to the dorms, for dinner. It had been a hard day, and though his dads knew it had done well for their son, he was emotionally exhausted.

Severus turned to him over tea. "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked up. "Better. It was nice to introduce them to Katie, and Hermione, not to mention the Weasleys."

Remus smiled. "Sirius loved the twins, and I think James and your mum would have been happy you had so many people who cared."

Harry had a tiny smile. "Charlie told the Bells, I was a stray they could not get rid of, so they adopted me. But I know what he meant."

Severus shook his head. "I see the twins got their humor the natural way. Well their older brother rubbed off on them."

Harry snorted, and said Charlie thought it was the other way around. He was not so much for the jokes, he had a far more serious side, how he landed someone like Hermione. The more he saw her and Charlie together, the more Harry liked it, and hoped they'd marry one day. He hoped they would all be alive when this was over, thinking once again about Seamus, and how young he had been.

Remus knew they needed to keep the smile going and said. "So you introduced Katie to the rest of your family, little less nervous this time."

Harry managed to laugh a bit. "I guess talking to stones is a little less scary then a run down from you two."

Severus smirked. "I believe you were just as nervous."

Remus shook his head. "Don't let your dad over there bug you. You did better yesterday, then he did when he met your grandparents."

Harry saw the bright shade his father had turned and the nasty look. "What happened?"

Severus had come over more than once, as a friend to Lily, both he and Remus had. But just like Hermione with the family, it was very different, when you began dating. He had stumbled over all his answers at dinner, spilled wine on Rosamund, and had nearly punched out Vernon. The man had been dating Petunia at the time, but had been checking Lily out. For a moment Harry's mood switched, at the memory of his dead relatives, but they got him back. He needed to continue to laugh and smile, after the day.

After dinner, Remus took his leave. He was happy Harry was feeling better, and they could tell they had been right to take him. But he knew father and son needed some time. They barely noticed him gone, as they fell into an evening of talking memories.

Severus stopped his son before bed and handed him something. "I want you to have this."

Harry looked at a platinum and gold ring with a small ruby and emerald on it. "What is this?"

Severus smiled. "It is the ring I gave to your mother. She kept it, even after I left her. I rescued it from the house."

Harry looked down at the ring, not realizing anything was saved from the house. He knew the night he was conceived, his dad had come to his mum on the eve of her wedding, and convinced her to run. He was a spy, and wanted to start a fresh life with her, and she had come. He had proposed, and they made love, set to leave the next day. Then Albus found them, forced Severus to leave her, for her safety.

Severus touched his hand as he held the ring. "When the time is right, you will know what to do with this."

**an: continue to review.**


	30. shadowed threats

After Halloween things moved back into a normal pace. Albus got his wish, and Harry was thrown deeper into his training. He was doing much better in all of his classes, his extra training was improving his scores, in all but herbology but he always did well. Even Minerva could admit she was impressed, eh had shown vast improvement, and skill in her class.

One afternoon, after another grueling lesson with his dad in mid-November, he went for a walk with Katie. They had been going out for three months now, but it felt like three years, he loved her so much.

Katie rested her head against him. "It is nice to spend some time with my boyfriend."

Harry kissed her. "You know I'm so lucky you put up with me. I love you so much."

Katie turned and kissed him on the lips, where he kissed her cheek. "I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere."

Harry held her close to him. "You remind me of why I am doing all of this."

They headed down towards the greenhouses, hoping they would have some privacy. They had got used to having a shadow, they were happy they only had one when outside, Harry would be sick of it if inside too. He had not even noticed who his shadow was that day. If it was Tonks, or one of his brothers, they would have made themselves known to him.

Harry was surprised when they went into the greenhouses. Though charms was a favorite for Katie, she also liked herbology and potions. He was reminded she was the daughter of an apothecary, though she would not follow her mother.

Madam Sprout turned to them when they came in. "Ah Harry, you know I was planning on giving you something in class."

Harry was a bit surprised, but reminded Filius told him all the teachers had something to offer. "You do Professor?"

She handed him two pouches. "I am told of your training with your dad. One will help you relax for your meditation."

Harry looked at the second. "And the other?"

She smiled. "It is a tea, which will help with any headaches, I am certain you have them after."

Harry thanked the woman for her thoughtfulness. He had indeed had headaches, though he didn't admit out loud, he didn't want to worry Katie. She had suspected, but she knew he was always trying to protect people, and didn't want to worry her. They remained for a bit, Katie talking to the woman about her brother, who Pomona remembered with fondness.

They eventually headed back towards the school, they would need to be at dinner, or his dad would worry. It was a Saturday, and he had the rest of the day off after lessons, but everyone was still on edge over this.

Harry stopped suddenly. "We have to go back."

Katie was worried. "Harry what is wrong?"

Harry looked around. "Do you notice something wrong? More importantly something missing?"

Katie realized. "Your shadow, where is your shadow?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, I didn't even look to see who it was. We need to go back, something's wrong."

The school would be safer, but the greenhouses were closer, and Madam Sprout would help. Harry and Katie headed for the greenhouses, but didn't make it far, when they were surrounded. Harry knew they were students, no death eaters could have come in, but they were seriously outnumbered, there was at least six of them. Harry assumed Draco was the leader, likely even with some older ones, his dad was the right hand man.

Crabbe spoke up. "Drop your wands, and we won't kill you."

Harry smirked. "I doubt you are just about to allow us to walk out of here."

Goyle chimed in. "He wants you alive after all."

Harry looked at Katie. "I will clear a path, run."

Crabbe's voice sneered. "Oh drop your wand, and we will give your girlfriend a quick death, won't hand her over to be raped."

Harry sent a patronus towards the school, wishing he knew how to make it speak, but he didn't. He noticed for a half second, his was now the form of a dog or wolf, before his thoughts went back to what was happening. He shot off a spell at Goyle, knowing they had to hold out, and watched in horror as Katie crumpled to the ground at his feet. He sent a severing charm at Crabbe, who had cast it, but the damage was done.

He was hit by a severing charm along his arm, and was battling, when pops were heard all around him. He sunk to his knees next to an unconscious Katie, as the attackers were subdued by the staff, and some aurors.

Severus knelt down next to his son. "How are you Harry?"

Harry looked frantically at his girlfriend. "I'm fine, but she got hit, I don't know by what."

Severus scooped her up off the ground. "We will take her to Poppy, she'll be fine I promise."

Remus led Harry who was bleeding. "What happened?"

Harry told them, as they led him to Poppy, all he knew. None of them knew how his shadow went missing, but they would find out. Poppy saw to Katie, as Severus saw to his own son, the cut. Harry paled, and had thoughts of Neville's parents, when he was told Katie was hit with a cruciatus. He was assured the kid had held it only seconds, and no training, he could do no damage.

Severus kissed his son. "The kids have been caught, and will soon be in prison. We'll have answers for you soon."

* * *

Harry refused to leave Katie's side, though told she would not wake till morning. Severus had gone to find out what was going on, and Remus had gone to contact Katie's parents and brothers. He wished he could believe Albus would, but he had his doubts. They knew Harry would demand answers, when Katie was awake, and he'd get them. Albus once again didn't think he needed to be told, but both Harry and Katie would be told. They were the ones attacked, and they deserved to know what was going on.

Harry was asleep next to her in a chair, when Katie started to come around. She wasn't sure why she was in the hospital wing at first, and began to freak out when she remembered, until she saw Harry. She had been worried he had been captured.

She put a hand on him. "Harry?"

Harry came around and looked at her. "Katie, thank Merlin you're awake, I was starting to worry."

She kissed him. "What happened?"

Harry told her all that happened, not that it was much, as she was awake for a good chunk. He explained his dad had gone to find out, promising he would have answers for the both of them. And assured her that his godfather had gone to contact her parents and brothers. He felt such guilt, he should have known being his girlfriend would get her hurt.

Katie knew what he was thinking and needed to stop him. She loved him, and all their lives were at risk, as long as they were in the UK. She was not about to allow him to blame himself for the attack. Like in Hogsmeade, he had protected her.

Harry kissed her hand. "I knew it was too…."

She cut him off. "If you even think of breaking up with me, I will hex you."

Harry shook his head. "I almost got you killed."

Katie cut him off with a kiss. "Like in Hogsmeade, no you didn't. I am madly in love with you, and I won't be run off."

Harry returned the kiss. "I am madly in love too, I just don't want to lose you."

He was reminded of his dad, how he left his mum, as he didn't want to risk her. Katie pointed out it didn't work, Voldemort had come after them, and she had died anyways. Lily had cared deeply for James, but she would have been happier with the man she loved, no matter how short. Katie could see her boyfriend was more like his dad then he realized. Lily was not given a choice in the matter, but she would be.

Harry heard her words, and his hand went to his neck, and took something from his chain. He had no idea what possessed him, they had only been together three months and still in school, but he knew. He remembered what his dad had said.

He held the ring. "This is the ring my dad gave her the night I was conceived. They were driven apart, I don't want to lose you."

Katie looked at the ring. "Are you proposing to me?"

Harry nodded. "I know its quick, and we have only been together months, but I love you. You are my heart and my soul, I want to spend my life with you. Marry me."

Katie was in tears. "Whether we are married ten years or ten days, I want to be your wife."

He slid the ring on her hand, and as they kissed, they didn't realize they had an audience. Both his dads, and her family, stood watching. They knew in better time s it would be too soon, they had only dated for three months, and were seventeen and sixteen. But both Severus and the Bells knew there was not always time. As their kids noticed them, they went over, and promised their support. Harry and Katie thought maybe a wedding at Christmas time, at the Burrow, sure Molly would throw them a small ceremony.

Severus sighed when Harry asked what happened. "Tomorrow, when Katie is released, I am take you both to Albus to hear the answers."

**an: continue to review.**


	31. grim news

Chapter 31 Grim news

Katie was released in the morning, with a clean bill of health. Harry had been assured, Crabbe could only hold the spell seconds, and he had no training. Harry knew they were telling him the truth, but he had still been worried, until she was released. She had gone from being his girlfriend, to his fiancé, and that fear had only gone up for him. He was assured by his dad that they would have answers in the morning.

The two of them were led to the headmaster's office, when she was released. Harry had wanted her to go back to the dorms, and get some rest, but she was as stubborn as he was. He had insisted on being there, and she too, to hear this.

Albus was not pleased when they came in. "I really don't think they need to be here."

Harry helped Katie into a chair, and Minerva vacated one for him. "My fiancé and I could have been killed, we deserve to know the answers."

Albus was stunned when he looked at the ring on Katie's hand. "Engaged? I know there is the war, but the two of you seem quite young for this."

Severus cut in. "The Bells and I approve, it is none of your business Albus. We have come here for answers, not questions."

Albus sighed. "The twelve students who attacked you were arrested, and are now in Azkaban."

Harry smirked. "Draco and likely Blaise."

Severus shook his head. "My godson and Blaise were not involved. I have told you, even with Lucius, Draco is not part."

Harry knew his dad would not lie, but was worried he may have been blind to his godson. It turns out there were three Ravenclaws, seventh years for two and one sixth, among them. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Parkinson and Bullstrode were among the snakes he recognized. They had confessed under vertiserum, and like Sirius got no trial, were sent to prison. They got better then Sirius, there had been no proof for him, and he had not even been questioned first. It seemed all of the kids had taken the mark as well.

Harry was shaking when he realized how many there had been in the school. He was shocked by the Ravenclaws, but was reminded not all were snakes, Peter had been in Gryffindor after all. He asked where and who his shadow had been.

Remus sighed. "Percy. But he was called back to the ministry by a former co-worker, and the man took his place. Or so he believed."

Katie spoke up for the first time. "How do we know it was not the man?"

Severus explained. "Percy ran into the man, when he got to the ministry. He sent word as soon as he realized what was going on."

Albus added. "Polyjuice has been stolen from your dad's stocks. There seems a thirteenth member of the group, one we have not identified."

Harry's pulse was racing. "Someone could be out there, attack me or Katie."

Severus assured his son, his Polyjuice was now in their private rooms, as were any ingredients for it as well. Harry would have a shadow continuously now, not just outside, whenever he left their rooms. Before he asked, he was assured Katie would have one too. Albus didn't think that was needed, but he was out voted by everyone else in the room. She had been attacked once, and when word got out she was engaged to Harry, she'd be more of a target than ever before. They'd work to keep her safe.

Albus was happy when Harry said he wanted to step up his training even more. He had been pushing for it all year, and even though increased before, it had never been enough for him. But of course he still had to push for more.

He started in. "I know you are doing his occulemency, but after this event it is clear he needs more practical training as well."

Harry looked towards Filius and Remus. "They have been teaching me dueling as well."

Albus shook his head. "Charms and defense are good, but you need transfiguration as well. Now I would like to off…."

Minerva cut him off. "I will offer to help in Harry's training, I am the professor after all. Though I know Filius and Remus can as well."

Severus didn't allow the man to talk. "Thank you Minerva."

Filius looked at Harry before he escorted Katie out. "I will teach you to send a message with a patronus. It will come in handy."

Albus wanted them to stay, but Severus reminded Albus of what he was saying later. They had just been attacked, and should be resting, and stopped the man from interfering with his son and soon to be daughter in law, leaving. Albus launched into his concerns, not only about training, but about Katie as well. He didn't think Harry old enough, and it was too much of a distraction right now.

Severus cut the man off as he went to leave. "You have no say, he is my son, not yours. He deserves a bit of happiness as much as anyone."

* * *

Harry knew he would have to have a shadow where ever he went now. He had taken time to adjust, to having one outside, and this was worse. But after what almost happened to his fiancé, he was happy for it, even if he had to adjust. He wanted to make sure Katie was safe, he could not live with himself, if she was hurt, because of him. She would have a shadow, even when not with him.

Katie didn't mind the shadow, she knew the risk she took, when she started dating Harry. But they were both to find their first shadows were an even more welcome surprise than they could have thought. Harry knew it would be the order, but not who.

Fred grinned. "Hey little brother, we landed protection duty for you, for the next 24 hours. Even get to camp in the dungeons with you."

George smirked. "He does, I get to crash in the old tower with your girlfriend over there."

Harry smiled. "Fiancé, but I assume you have your own bed. You better not be crashing with her."

Katie saw their surprise and showed off her ring. "He proposed to me last night."

The twins clapped them in huge, and like the parents, were genuinely happy for them. They didn't even think it fast, thought it was cool, and sure their mum would agree to have the wedding at the Burrow. Molly loved Harry like a son, and she may think it quick, but she would want to host it for them. The twins would definitely be there for them through it.

As they headed through the school, the twins explained they had volunteered. They had not got a chance to come to the school yet, and had been bored, and wanted to check on their little brother. It had gone up when they heard about the attack.

When they got to the room of requirements Harry looked at them. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you have to come in?"

Fred shook his head. "No problem mate, we will wait out here for you."

Katie started blushing when they found a bedroom waiting for them. "I…."

Harry was blushing a bit too and thought it was only him. "Only if you're….."

Katie kissed him passionately. "I am ready, I want this."

Just like getting engaged, it might be quicker than they should, but they fell into bed. As they made love to each other, there was nothing on their mind, but the love between them, and being together for whatever time they had. They both prayed it would be decades, but they knew with the war, there was a chance they could be parted. Katie was aware her chances of being a widow was stronger than most.

As they finished they lay entwined in bed with each other, and looked at the ring. Harry kissed her. "I can't wait to put the other on."

Katie smiled. "And I to put one on you either. I think you need to have a ring as well."

Harry laughed and more than agreed. "I have no problems with wearing a ring. The only jewelry I am interested in."

They knew the world was waiting for them out there, but for now they lay there. Harry wished he could give her a dream wedding, and perhaps when the war was over they could renew their vows and do them properly. Katie as always knew his mind, and reassured him, this was perfect. There would be nothing which would stop her from marrying him at Christmas.

Harry held her close. "I have never been so excited for Christmas before. I will make sure nothing stops us. Nothing."

**an: continue to review.**


	32. the ultimate christmas surprise

Though Molly was surprised, when told Harry was engaged, she was happy. She knew he deserved the happiness, and she was happy to host a wedding for them. She loved Harry as if he was her own son, and she was proud to see him wed, and someone like Katie. She wished they could have a proper wedding, and that the two of them were happy to move on, but she knew they would in the future. For now they would have what they could, and like the others, she understood why they were marrying when so young. She was reminded of her brothers and how they died, not much older than Harry now, and never had the chance at love.

But is seemed fate was never on Harry's side. The week before the wedding, news of the location and wedding leaked out, thanks to the beetle. Harry and Katie were devastated when informed the wedding had to be postponed, it was too dangerous now that the location was known.

Severus had watched his son the past few days and looked at Remus. "There has to be something we can do."

Albus spoke up. "It seems a sign, I thought those two were too young to be married."

Remus rounded on the man. "And we told you old man, that you had no say in the matter. We are his family."

Minerva spoke up. "Why not have the wedding here at the school tomorrow. Molly had it all planned, and the elves can help."

Filius as well ignored the old man's glare. "It would be safe not only for Harry but the guests who came. I believe the Bells were coming tomorrow."

Severus nodded. "Katie stayed for Christmas to be with my son, so her parents were to join us tomorrow, with her brothers."

Ignoring the headmaster Minerva smiled. "I will have the school elves help with what ever is needed. Harry deserves this, he has been training so hard."

Albus went completely ignored as the group got together and started planning. Molly was contacted, and soon promised to be on her way to school, with her husband and other sons as well. Severus had a feeling, from the reaction of Albus to the cancelling of the wedding, how the bug may have found out. The school had new wards, since fifth years with her and Sirius, to keep out animagus like her. Severus would not put is past the old man.

Totally oblivious, Harry and Katie spent the afternoon alone, in the room of requirements. The next day was Christmas, but neither were looking forward to it, the only gift they had wanted was their wedding. Harry was seeing her back to the tower before dinner when they were both surprised.

Harry looked at the twins and their girlfriends. "What are you guys doing here?"

Fred smiled. "Didn't think we were going to miss your bachelor party did you?"

Alicia agreed. "Or Katie's bachelorette?"

Katie was as confused as Harry was. "Our wedding was cancelled tomorrow."

Bill had come up behind then with Severus. "Not cancelled little brother, just moved."

Severus saw his son's surprise. "We will have it here tomorrow, so you are all safe. That is if the two of you are still wanting it."

Katie kissed Harry tenderly. "I told you fate was not against us my love."

Katie's friends were waiting in the tower for her. She had decided along with her two cousins, and two quidditch friends, to have Luna, Hermione, Hannah and Ginny. He knew Angelina was to be her maid of honour. Harry had not chosen a best man, but all the red heads but Percy and Ron would be in the wedding, Percy invited. As well as those four, Neville, Dean and Katie's two brothers would stand for Harry.

Harry found them all, as well as Remus and Arthur, Percy, Oliver and a few others, waiting. He was touched they had all come, and as they joined him for a small party, no alcohol but still fun, the men all shared advice with him.

He was amazed when Arthur handed him a watch. "It usually is given when you turn seventeen, but is fitting. It belonged to Fabian, Molly thought it right."

Percy smiled as Harry hugged the man. "I have Gideon's. Both needed to have the dents taken out, they were as hard on things as other twins we know."

Severus had his own gift. "Your mother gave them to me on graduation, I would have worn them if we wed. I know she'd be proud to see you wear them tomorrow."

Harry looked at the beautiful cufflinks, a lion and a snake, and hugged his dad. "They mean a lot."

Remus smiled. "You know your mom is watching over you."

Fred was always one to break up sad moments. "So you haven't told us who is your best man yet."

Harry smiled. "I was thinking Bill, that you might be."

Bill was surprised, even if in the wedding party, and becoming closer to him. Harry had wanted a red head, and he had trouble deciding between the twins. His other friends would have been just as much an issue. He had considered one of Katie's brothers, but he didn't know them well, and he already had them as part. Bill assured Harry he considered him a little brother, and he would be more than honoured, to stand for him.

Harry was amazed later that night as he was about to go to bed. "I can't believe tomorrow, I get to marry her."

* * *

The following morning the Great hall had been transformed. Snow was falling, and rows of chairs ran along an aisle, where the tables usually were. There were ice roses every where, but Harry and his group stood under or near an arch of lilies. Their guests, the students who had remained behind for the holiday, and others like the staff including Albus though he was not happy, had come. Ron had been locked away, though Harry didn't know that, to keep him out of trouble.

Harry could not take his eyes off of Katie as she came down the aisle, or during their vows. She looked so beautiful, radiant in a muggle inspired gown, with her hair loose around her shoulders. He couldn't even believe she was about to be his wife.

The minister started. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage. Who gives the bride away?"

Katie's dad smiled. "Her mother and I do."

The minister turned to Harry. "Do you Harry James Remus Snape take Katherine as your wife, united in body and soul, till death does part you?"

Harry could see some shock, he had just changed his official name a week before, as the truth had leaked out. "I do."

The man turned to Katie. "And do you Katherine Elizabeth Bell take Harry as your husband, united in body and soul, till death does part you?"

Katie nodded. "I do."

Bill handed a ring to Katie. "Take this ring and claim Harry as your husband while I stand in witness."

Katie slid the ring on Harry. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

Angelina handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim Katie as your wife, while I stand in witness."

Harry slid the ring on next to his mother's engagement ring. "With this ring I take you as my wife."

The minister smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Harry you may kiss your wife."

Harry was happy to oblige, and took Katie into his arms, for a long passionate kiss. When they signed the forms, is became official, Katie becoming a Snape. The papers had leaked he was a Snape, at the same time as the wedding, so there had been no reason to hide is. Harry had kept James, to honour the man who protected and later died for him, but added Remus as had been planned, and took his real last name. Severus was so proud to have his son, and now Katie, with the name.

The families went with the couple into the staff room, for a while, as the reception was put up. Though young, there was no missing how in love they were, and this was right. Katie would be living with Harry and his dad from now on.

Katie had a surprise for Harry. "Madam Hooch wants to apprentice me next year, so I will have a job here at school, and apartments of my own."

Harry smiled and looked at his dad and back. "I guess we will only have to live with dad for a semester then."

Severus smirked. "More time than I need with a pair of newlyweds thank you. Unfortunately Albus would not allow you your own rooms."

Caroline hugged then both. "More than enough time for that. Hopefully this war will end soon, and when Harry is done school, you two can talk kids."

Harry noticed an odd flash across his wife's face. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer, they were called back into the hall. It looked a lot like the Yule ball, decorations and all, and there was even a live band. The only difference was there was a head table, not for teachers, but for the couple and their wedding party. Though the elves helped cook, as there were more guests, Harry was touched to see the food was Molly's as he wanted, her recipes used by the elves. The cake looked traditional, but even is was hers.

They got to dance, and after the first dance Harry danced with Molly after his mother in law. He thanked the woman for doing this all for him, it meant the world to him. Molly just reminded him she loved him as a son, and she was honoured to be a part of it.

Harry was confused at the end or near when his dad mentioned a honeymoon. "We can't leave school."

Severus handed him a bag. "Unfortunately not too romantic, but we have arranged for you two to spend a few days at Grimmauld, to have some alone time."

Moody who had come assured them. "The order will not be there, but there is plenty of security. No one should disturb you."

Harry and Katie were so happy, as they said goodbyes, even if his creepy house. Harry loved his dad, and thankful they could live with him, but they were happy to have a few days alone Dobby would be there to take care of them, as Kreacher was still not very loyal to Harry, and they had a portkey to take them there and back. Harry hadn't been back since Sirius died, but when they arrived, his thoughts were only for his wife. They followed a rose petal path up to the master, where they shared some wine, someone deciding on his wedding night a few months made no difference, and then made love.

Later as they lay entwined Katie smiled when Harry asked about the odd look earlier. "I'm pregnant."

**an: continue to review.**


	33. leads to the ultimate betrayal

Katie turned to smile at her husband's shock. Her mother knew, she had been shocked, and wished they had waited till after the war. But her daughter would be done school when the baby came, and Caroline was happy for Katie. Molly was the only other one who knew, they were both with her, when she had the test. There was no question to when the baby was conceived, early November, the only time they made love till now. Molly offered to take the baby, during the day when Katie was working, and Harry still in school. Katie had her suspicions, that it was a little girl, but even with magic an ultrasound was a bit too early.

Harry looked at her, and he was too stunned to talk at first. He knew he should be worried, there was still a war, and they were so young, he was still in school. But all he could think, was how happy he was. Like the wedding, he knew time was not always on their side.

Katie was worried when Harry had not spoken. "Harry?"

He kissed her. "This is amazing. But what about school?"

Katie smiled. "Molly promised to help with the baby. She'll come to school if the….."

Harry knew she didn't want to mention the war not being over. "I will do all I can, to make sure our baby comes into a peaceful world."

Katie kissed him. "Our little one needs daddy to be alive, so don't go rushing "

Harry assured his wife, though he wanted this war done sooner, he'd not rush. His dad had warned him, when Harry didn't want more people to die, he needed to train so he could live too. Harry fell asleep holding his wife, knowing he would double his training, he would end all of this. He had been born into the war, and lost most of his family, but his dad to it. He wanted his child to have a better start then he did in life.

In the morning Harry, with the help of Dobby, made Katie breakfast in bed. They spent the next day and a half exploring the house top to bottom. He had never thought to return, but with Katie, he was making plans to renovate and call it home.

Katie was surprised on their second full day when she saw the family tree. "Wow. I think we will have to keep this."

Harry was amazed when he found their names. "I knew you could remove names, but I didn't realize it added names automatically."

Katie touched her own dot but then the one for the baby. "Baby girl."

Harry rested his hand against his wife's flat stomach. "Did you know?"

She shook her head and explained it was quite early. "I was thinking Lily for your mum."

Harry smiled. "Lily Caroline Snape for both of our mothers."

They were talking when Harry felt something was wrong. He had no idea what, but he led his wife towards the kitchen, reminded their wands were with their bag there, as well as the portkey which brought them there. Just as they reached the kitchen, the alarms went off, and before they reached them, they were surrounded. Harry had no idea how anyone got through the wards, and when he tried to call Dobby for him to get the order, the elf didn't come. He knew the order would come, but unlike town, they had no wands.

Harry watched desperately as his wife was hit by a hex. He knew this time these were no students, they were full grown men, though one of them he realized was familiar. It was not until he heard him laugh, that a sickening realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

Harry uttered. "Ron."

Ron turned to look at him but leveled his wand at Katie and hit her with a crucio. "Hello."

Harry screamed and tried to get in the path of the curse to protect his wife. "It's me you want, not her, it's me."

Another shot a crucio at Harry. "Oh we have plenty of time for you too."

Harry was desperate, and remembered a charm Filius taught him. He only was able to do it with his wand, or wandless in his mind, never like this. But he focused on the bag, desperate, and the bag soared towards him. It was not a wand he grabbed, but as he snagged his wife, it was the portkey he grabbed an activated. The last thing he felt as he was pulled away, was his wife as she was rocked by another curse.

They arrived in the middle of the Great Hall at lunch. He managed before he passed out. "Help."

* * *

The order had heard the alarms go off, and had headed for the house. They had been using a house not far away, borrowed it from muggles, while the couple had Grimmauld. Albus had not been happy, but he was reminded the house belonged to Harry, and it was his to use. They had tried to apparate into the house, those who knew the charm could, but failed. And they found Dobby, who came when summoned, couldn't either.

The Weasleys were among them when they flooded into the house. They found no fewer than eight Death eaters, and were able after a small fight, capture all but two with no injury to their side. It was Bill who pulled the mask off the leader.

He looked in shock at his baby brother. "Ron?"

Arthur thought Bill was crazy until he saw his son. Ron was unconscious. "Is he under the imperius?"

Moody knew Arthur was clinging at straws. He shook his head as he found the mark. "I'm sorry."

Charlie held his dad as Moody sent for aurors to take the others away including Ron. "I can't believe he would do that."

Arthur was shaken. "It will kill your mother. After how her brothers and father died."

Molly had lost her dad and brothers in the war, her dad was not in the order, but worked in the ministry. If not for Arthur she'd have been alone, her mother had died when she was little, and like Harry she had little family. Her father had died just before Charlie was born, Charlie named for his grandfather, and her brothers right before the twins. Her brothers were the worst, and if not pregnant with the twins at the time, Arthur was worried she'd not survive. They found out they were boys a week later, and the news had been a sign to her.

The question was where were Harry and Katie. Moody found evidence a portkey had been used shortly before they arrived, and they prayed it meant that the two of them had made it out of here in one piece.

An owl came through and dropped a note in Moody's hands. "It is from the school."

Arthur watched as the man opened it. "What is it?"

Moody motioned to the fireplace. "Katie and Harry made it back to the school."

There was nothing else, but that the floo was open, so they could come into the infirmary. They all held hope, they had taken the portkey, and were safe at school. The twins were there with their dad and older brothers, Molly and Ginny were the only ones not it turned out, Charlie active in the order since the school was on break. They all prayed they were safe.

When they came into the school, they knew something was wrong right away. The Bells were there, and the mood was somber, and somehow they knew it was more than the attack. Arthur was the one who noticed the bed with the body in a sheet.

He nearly collapsed. "No, not….."

Severus shook his head. "Harry is alive, out for a day, but alive. Katie was killed."

Fred was shaken to the core when he heard that. "Why? He is the target."

Remus sighed. "Katie was pregnant, she used her magic to try and shield the baby. She died in Severus' arms on the way up here from the hall."

The news that Katie was pregnant hit home. Severus asked as they dealt with the shock. "What happened?"

Moody explained. "The attackers are all under arrest and at the ministry, all but two."

Remus snarled. "Who did this? Who betrayed us?"

It was George who found the words. "Ron."

Severus was boiling over. "I knew he was jealous of my son, but this? To take the mark?"

No one in the room, not even Severus, thought the boy would ever sink as low. Arthur noticed his sons leave, and he had a feeling where they were headed, they would confront Ron. He was informed his wife had been called. He knew Molly would have a hard enough time, with Katie dead and Harry like this, the news about Ron would be too much. He looked at the Bells, they were all there for both Harry and for their daughter, and couldn't believe his son had led them here. The door to the room banged open, and Molly came bursting in.

Molly ran over to the bed and sunk down with Harry. "Oh Merlin Harry."

**an: It was as hard to write the second time around as first. Please review.**


	34. and the truth that hurts the most

Word had come from the ministry, Ron was being questioned still, and his brothers had not been allowed in. They were staying, they knew Harry would not wake for some time, and were not leaving. It was not often allowed, but Moody assured them he'd get them in, after questioning. He knew they had every right to confront him, after what he had done to Harry, and of course to Katie and the baby.

Harry started to slowly come around in the morning. His entire body ached from head to toe, and he had no idea what was going on. He tried to open his eyes, but his head spun, and he had to rest back. He opened his mouth and drank, when a bottle was put to his lips, head clearing.

He was confused at where he was when he opened his eyes. He saw his dad. "Dad, where am I?"

Severus sat down on the bed with him. "Harry you are in the infirmary."

Remus took a place on the other side of him. "Do you not remember anything cub?"

Harry was blank for a moment. "Katie and I were at Grimmauld for our honeymoon."

He remembered the wedding, and when Katie told him they would be parents. He remembered being shocked, and knowing he should wish it was after the war, but he had been happy. He could remember Katie talking about redecorating the house after they were done school, making it their home, full of life. And looking at the family tree, seeing they were expecting a little girl, and deciding on a name for her.

Then the memories flooded back, the attack, the curses. He remembered realizing one was Ron, the rest were adults, and he was cursing Katie. He remembered using the spell, to get the portkey, and bring them back to school.

He looked around, having no memory after they got here. "Katie? Where is she? Where is she Dad?"

Severus could barely look at his son. "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry would not believe him. "She isn't gone. Where is she?"

Remus took his hand. "Harry, I'm sorry she is gone. She dies in your father's arms on the way up here."

Harry noticed the Bells were there. They wouldn't be, if she was dead. "Tell them they are lying, that Katie is here, she isn't dead."

Caroline came and shook her head. "Harry I'm sorry, she's gone."

Harry wouldn't believe it. "Why is she dead? Why? They came after me, why am I alive and she is dead?"

Severus hated to say the words. "She used her magic to try and protect the baby Harry. I'm sorry, but they're both gone."

For some reason it hit him, his daughter, she was dead too. His mind had been on Katie, he hadn't even thought of Lily, until now. If his wife died, their unborn baby died with her, the realization struck him like a train. He couldn't breathe, he clutched at his chest, unable to breathe. The realization his wife of less than a week, and their daughter were dead, hit him. He desperately tried to catch his breath but he couldn't.

Severus forced his son to take a calming potion, as he knew this was not good for Harry. Harry would be here for a few more days at least, he had suffered several hexes, and needed time to recover physically from it all.

Caroline took Harry's hand. "Our daughter and granddaughter will be buried tomorrow. We will have a funeral at school when you're ready."

Harry was barely looking at them anymore. "Where?"

Mr. Bell spoke up. "In Godric's Hollow. We know our daughter would want to be with your family, to be with you, one day."

Severus turned to the couple. "I will help with arrangements."

Caroline shook her head. "Stay with your son. I am sure you will be there tomorrow for Katie and….."

Harry spoke up. "Lily."

Remus thought he was talking about his mum. "She will be near your mum. I am sure she will…."

Harry shook his head. "Lily. We wanted to name her Lily Caroline, for our mothers. We decided just before….."

Caroline bent and kissed him on the forehead. "We will put it on the stone for you Harry."

Harry spoke no more, eventually drifting off to sleep, with the potions. The reality of the name, that the couple had chosen one for the baby, hit home. It should have been on a birth certificate that summer, instead it would be on a gravestone, Harry would never hold his little girl. Severus had been denied raising his son, until he was in his teens, but he had him. His son was denied that.

Severus shook his head. "He and Katie said they would marry, even if three days or three decades. Merlin why could it not be three decades."

* * *

It was the next morning, and the brothers had not reappeared. Arthur had to wonder if the boys were camped out at the ministry, or went home. Molly had been so distracted by Harry, she had not asked after her sons. She was being kept busy as well; she was helping Caroline, arrange for a funeral. A small one would be held that afternoon at Godric's Hollow, just the immediate family, it was too dangerous for others.

Ginny and Hermione were with Harry's dads and Molly in the hospital wing. They couldn't believe what Ron had done, their brother and former best friend, even after all he had done that year. It was a shock to all of them.

Hermione noticed an owl at the window. "There is an owl."

Ginny noticed and turned. "Hermes, that is Percy's owl."

Severus went over to the window and took the letter. "It is from your brothers, they are back at the ministry."

Remus turned to look at him. "Are they going to be allowed in to speak to him?"

Severus nodded. "Soon. It seems the questioning didn't even start until this morning."

Hermione was confused. "Why? They arrested him yesterday."

Severus told them it was because Ron had been out. "The sooner he is in Azkaban the better. Let the dementors have him."

Remus looked at Ginny. "Severus should have been more careful with his words."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I agree. Ron is a traitor, he should rot, or have his soul sucked, the sooner the better."

Molly's voice cut in from the door. "Ginnevra Molly Weasley what are you saying?"

Everyone had turned to the door, where Molly had come back into the room. She had been busy helping Caroline, and worried about Harry, she had not slept the night before. They had thought she had gone to sleep, and she had for a few hours, but she could not be kept from Harry. She had reminded her husband that she could rest here if she needed to.

Arthur shared a look with the others. He had not found a way to tell his wife, that their youngest had taken the mark, and tortured Harry. It was worse, the wands had been tested, and he was the one who killed Katie.

Ginny looked at her mother. "It's true, Ron is a traitor, my brothers have gone to confront him."

Molly slapped her daughter across the face. "You will not speak about your brother like that."

Arthur stopped her. "Molly, she is telling the truth, he was among those that tortured Harry."

Molly would not believe it. "He must have been under the imperius. He must."

Severus shook his head. "Molly he took the mark. And his wand was tested; he was the one who attacked Katie."

Ginny added. "He joined the man who killed Grandpa and our Uncles. He killed Katie, and the baby."

Molly sunk down onto the bed, in total shock. She thought of the way she lost her family, her dad and then her brothers. She had only survived the loss of her brothers, because she was pregnant with the twins, at the time. When she found out they were boys, she had known it was a sign, the reason they were Frederick Gideon and George Fabian. She saw her brothers so much in them.

Molly suddenly stood up and headed towards the door. "I want to see my son."

Arthur tried to stop her. "The boys have gone to see him. Maybe you should…."

Molly shook him off. "I am going to see him Arthur, with or without you."

Arthur led his wife from the room. "I'm here."

Severus wanted to go. "I want to be there."

Remus shook his head. "No, you need to be here for your son, there is time enough for it. And the funeral this afternoon."

Severus wasn't sure. "The boys will be there. I need to be there, since Harry can't."

Remus looked down at the bed, at the boy they both called their son, and he felt the same way. But they had no idea when Harry would wake, and when he did, he was going to need them there for him. They would both leave, and go to the memorial, but he needed to be there.

Remus reminded him. "Your son has just lost his wife and daughter; he is going to need you when he wakes. Ron can wait."

An: We will see the brothers confront Ron next chapter.


	35. brings us to our knees

Ron had been left in one of the interrogation rooms alone. He had no idea what was happening, he had been brought in, questioned, and taken back to his holding cell. They had done this a few times, allowing him little sleep, demanding answers from him. He knew he was in for the kiss, he had taken the mark, and he wouldn't deny it if he could. Something was different this time, he was not sure what, but he knew it was.

Moody came into the room, leaving the Weasleys in the hall, but they would soon come in. He was not usually one to let this, but after what the boy pulled, he knew he should. Of course since the victim was Harry, he had no trouble getting permission.

Ron sneered when he saw who had come into the room. "Well if it isn't Mad eye, sent you in hopes of scaring me into talking?"

Moody sneered. "Too good for you boy, there are others to deal with you."

Ron was about to say something when his family came into the room. "Oh a family reunion, how sweet."

Moody went to leave. "Make sure he is alive when I come back, I am sure Severus will want a piece of him too."

Molly looked at her son. "How, how did you join that man? After how my dad and your Uncles died, how?"

Ron shook his head. "Mum you know this is a mistake, I…."

Charlie ripped up Ron's sleeve to show the mark. "Going to deny this? How many people did you kill? How many secrets did you sell?"

There had been raids, members of the order and ministry had almost been lost, and no one knew how. They had their suspicions there had been an insider, and in reality they had believed it was Fletcher, and at least once it was. The fact was the man was greedy, and his stealing got him in trouble, and he sometimes had to get out of it. He had not been arrested, as he had not done anything criminal, just yet.

Ron was hiding a sneer. He had joined them that summer, and though he had not raped or killed yet, he had been proud to take the mark. He had spent his entire life hearing stories of his Uncles, and now Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Sick and tired of being the side kick, over shadowed by my brothers. Sick of my family favoring my friend over me."

Arthur was irate. "You were our son, we loved you, as we love all of our children. Don't you dare use it as an excuse for murder."

Ron's head snapped towards him. "Murder? So I did kill Harry after all."

Bill grabbed his brother and almost struck him. "No you didn't kill him. You killed Katie."

Ron looked a bit shocked by that. "Katie?"

Molly was in tears. "You killed our daughter in law and her unborn baby. You killed them, their blood is on your hands."

Ron shook his head. "I didn't know she was pregnant. And I didn't mean to kill her, we were after her husband."

Percy spat. "Didn't mean to kill her? Just to torture her and hand her husband over to his death? So much better."

Ron had never seen his family like this before and watched as they turned to leave. "You have to help me, I'm your son, you have to."

Arthur turned to look back at him. "You're no longer a son of ours. The last time you'll see us is when you are on trial."

The family left the room, shocked to the core, by his words. They had known he had taken the mark, but some part of them hoped, there was some remorse. Peter had at least been scared, he had betrayed the Potters to save his own skin, not out of jealousy like this. He was not their family, he joined the murdering mad man who killed Molly's family and so many others, he was not family.

They headed for Godric's Hollow where the others waited, Severus and Remus had reluctantly left their son. None of the students came, it was not safe, they would be at the school one. A stone was placed two spots over from Lily, a place left for Severus, Remus to be by Sirius.

Severus knelt and looked at the stone. "Katherine Elizabeth Bell-Snape, beloved daughter, sister and wife."

Molly looked at the name under her name, and under a picture of an angel, on the same stone. "Lily Caroline."

Remus shook his head. "Her name should have been on a birth certificate." The stone had the angel they never knew, and her conception date.

Arthur looked at them. "I'm so sorry for what our son has done. I can't believe he has done this."

The couple were assured no one blamed them, they had raised six amazing kids, they could not be blamed for Ron. Severus thought of his son, unconscious back at the school, unable to be here to see his wife laid to rest.

Severus bent and kissed his son on the brow. "I don't know how, but I'll help you get through this somehow."

* * *

Everyone who knew Harry was worried in the morning. He had woken, but he was not responding at all. His eyes were blinking, he would eat and go the bathroom, but he wouldn't speak. His dad had tried to enter his mind, but he found a block so strong, he didn't think even Voldemort could have entered Harry's mind. If he was not so worried about his son, he would have been happy his son had made such progress. He was reminded Harry was in pain, he was buried behind the emotions right now, and struggling. Severus was just used to his son, he was always emotional, and this was terrifying to him, beyond any words. The others shared his feelings.

The funeral was set for the great hall in the morning. Albus had offered to officiate, but the Bells even said no, and chose Filius. They said their daughter had always liked him, her favorite teacher, and it was right. Filius was a bit surprised, but he was honored.

Fleur looked to her husband before they were to join the others, alone with Harry. "We should take him."

Fred had come into the room. "I don't even know if we could get him to go, and it might not be any good for him."

Bill shook his head. "He is there, and if he misses the funeral for his wife and daughter, he may never forgive us."

Fred moved towards the bed and nodded. He looked at Harry. "Harry, we're going to take you down to the funeral."

Bill used a spell to turn Harry's pajamas into clothes. "I hope we're right about this."

Severus had come to check and was happy to see they got him out of bed. "Poppy is allowing me to take him to our rooms after."

Poppy thought it might do him some good, to be out of the wing, where his wife had died. She thought he might do better in his own room, reminded he had never liked the hospital wing to begin with. Severus and Remus had both thought like Bill and his wife, no matter in what shape Harry was in now, he should be there. It took two of them, but they got Harry down to the hall.

There were two photos at the front, no coffins. One was of Katie, they realized on her wedding day, looking radiant to be married. And the other, was a sonogram picture, the one taken the day before the wedding, the only picture that would ever exist of Lily.

Bill watched as many people made speeches, like Angelina and Alicia, Severus now up front. "They are expecting Harry to talk."

Fleur looked at Harry who was holding to their hands, he had squeezed them. "Perhaps you should."

Bill looked at Harry. "Should I speak for you Harry?"

In response Harry seemed to let go of his hand, and when Severus was done, Bill went up to the front. He knew perhaps the twins would be better, and they had said stuff each already, as they had known Katie so well. But Bill was reminded he was not only Harry's big brother, but had served as his best man, and knew this was his place now.

He went up. "Harry is lost in his pain right now, and unable to speak to you. I know he appreciates all your love and support, I was honored to stand by him, when he married Katie, he was happier than he had ever been. Katie was the love of his life, and he'd have been so happy about the baby. He told her, he wanted to marry her, for three days or three decades. It seems such cruel fate, it was the shorter of the two. Katie was an amazing woman, her love and strength, was a life line for Harry. It is said the greatness of a person is measured by how many people will remember them and love them when gone. Katie was definitely great."

When he sat back Fleur kissed him. "I am sure you did him proud."

Bill felt Harry squeeze his hand, and returned it. "I hope I did."

Severus came over when it was done. "Your words meant a lot to the Bells. I am going to take my son to his room."

They took him down to the dungeons, and settled him into his bed. There was a lunch up stairs, but the Bells and Weasleys, as well as friends like Hermione and Luna remained. They had all been visiting him in the hospital, hoping he would show some reaction, but they had got none. They remained well into the afternoon, but they eventually left, the Bells to rooms they had been given.

It was a few hours later when Severus went to check on his son and found his bed empty and cloak gone. "Oh Merlin, Harry where are you?"


	36. but even in the darkest hour

Severus had contacted Remus and Tonks, and summoned everyone, needing help. His son had been nearly catatonic since his wife died, and now he had suddenly disappeared, once again with his cloak. He wasn't sick this time, but he was still in no shape to be out there alone, and his dad was so worried about him. Last time they hadn't found him, it was Katie who had found him in the locker room, and brought him back home. They knew they had to find him, they had no idea where he was, and what he might do.

While everyone else was looking, Gabrielle had no idea, but she went. She had only arrived that morning, to go to school here, her sister's work. Voldemort was sending men to France, and Fleur helped convince their parents, Hogwarts was the safest place for her.

Harry was curled up in the divination tower of all places, likely as he thought no one would expect to find him there.

Gabrielle was surprised when she found him there. "Harry?"

Harry heard the French voice and was surprised when he realized it was Gabrielle, not Fleur. He was not aware she was there."

Gabrielle came closer. "Everyone is worried about you Harry."

Harry finally spoke. "I just needed to get away."

Gabrielle sunk down next to him. "You know there are so many people who love you, and are worried about you, down there."

Harry was shaking. "I just couldn't talk to them. I just….."

Gabrielle reached out for him. "It's okay, it's okay to talk, be upset. To need your family."

Harry shook his head. "The war…."

Gabrielle cut him off. "You lost your wife and daughter. Scream, cry, whatever you need. You have every right to be upset."

Harry surprised her. "Katie said that?"

Gabrielle was confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry was giving in to the tears. "That I could cry, be upset, that I was only human."

Not sure why it helped, or why it was with her, but he broke down crying in her arms. Maybe it was barely knowing her, having not seen her in years, and not feeling any pressure to be anything around her. Gabrielle didn't flinch, she wasn't uncomfortable, she held Harry as he cried. They fell asleep, both exhausted from the day, curled up there in the divination tower.

In the morning Gabrielle woke up first, aware they had an audience. Severus, Bill and Fleur, and Remus were all there. They had been alerted by Trewlaney the night before, that she had found the pair asleep, but they let them remain.

Fleur looked at her sister. "How did you know he was up here?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I didn't, I just had a feeling."

Severus knelt next to his son as Harry was waking up. "Harry, we were so worried."

Harry was fighting the tears, but they were relieved he spoke. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry."

Severus held his son against him. "Don't apologize. Cry, do whatever you need, I'm here Prince."

Harry cried in his dad's arms, but when he was able to catch his breath he said. "I want to see him."

Remus spoke, there was no doubt who he spoke of. "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

Harry was insistent though, and there was no one who could really deny him that right now. He was the one whose wife and daughter were killed, and if anyone had the right to confront Ron, it was him. He could not go to her gravestone yet, it was too dangerous, but this they could do. Bill was a bit surprised when Harry asked him to take him, but he agreed.

Moody was surprised when asked to open the floo for Harry and Bill to come through. He had expected Harry would want to see Ron, he was still in a holding cell, but he had not expected it so soon.

Harry cut the man off from condolences when he arrived. "I want to know what is happening with Ron and the others."

Moody nodded. "Ron and Nott Sr. have pled guilty to murder, and will likely be given the kiss soon."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear that. "I want to see them."

Moody agreed, but he told Harry he needed to wait, until they brought Ron. It was much quicker then he let on, but he knew Harry was shaken, and needed time to compose himself. The kid was his former best friend, but had killed his wife and baby, and tortured him as well.

Moody eventually appeared back in the door. "You can come with me Harry."

* * *

Ron was once again brought into the room. He had no idea what to expect this time. He had already been informed he had been found guilty, and he had foregone a trial, as he had pled guilty. He was aware he would likely get the kiss, death eaters usually did, though not when so young. If his victim had been anyone else, he may have got a black cell, but he knew he wouldn't.

Harry was shaken, and for a moment he wasn't sure he could do this, but he had to. He had to look at Ron, his former best friend, turned death eater. He had to look at the man who had taken the lives of his wife, and his baby girl, before she had the chance to live.

Ron looked up when Harry came into the room. "So they allowed you to come and gloat."

Harry was suddenly burning with anger. "Gloat? Gloat? You are a murdering bastard."

Ron did not look ashamed at all. "It was meant to be you, she was in the way. I would have had the fame finally, if I brought you in."

Harry's hands balled. "You murdered my wife and baby for fame? You're even worse than any of the others."

Ron sneered. "I just took the mark, sold some secrets, nothing compared to that precious father of yours."

Harry almost struck him. "My father was forced into the mark. At least the likes of Nott did it out of belief, and not for power or fame."

Ron didn't back down. "We all have our reasons. My Uncles, then my brothers, and now you, I have always been in the shadows."

Harry was boiling over, and if not for Bill who held his arm, he may have attacked Ron. Moody would have said nothing, he'd not be surprised if Harry struck Ron, he didn't have his wand to hex him. But Bill held Harry, silently reminding him Ron was chained, and was trying to get at Harry. Harry knew Bill was right, and would not allow this poor excuse for a human being, to win.

Ron was gloating, perhaps he could get Harry into a cell with him, but of course the hero would never be arrested. He had so many secrets, and if he got kissed, he would take them to the grave. Harry was pathetic, and Ron was grateful, to finally no longer be his pathetic sidekick.

Ron mocked him. "The big brave hero, couldn't even protect your wife. She is likely happy to be dead, not married to you anymore."

Harry raged. "Katie was an amazing woman, and she didn't deserve to die like that. Or my baby."

Ron actually showed a second of remorse. "I wasn't aware she was pregnant. Neither of them were to die. They got in the way."

Harry shook his head. "Don't, don't you dare, you attacked them first. You tortured them first. You could have left her."

Ron shrugged. "She would have tried to protect you."

Harry kicked a chair. "She had no wand, she was defenseless, she had no wand. You killed her, when she had no way to protect herself."

Ron was not giving in. "She was married to you, she had to know there was a risk."

Harry couldn't believe this kid was once his best friend. "She was innocent, and defenseless, so was my baby. You gave them no chance."

Ron looked at Moody and back. "Well I will soon get the kiss, and then you can be rid of me."

Harry shook his head. "I am asking for life in a black cell. No easy out for you. You can spend the rest of your life in a windowless cell."

With that Harry was allowed out of the room. Moody was surprised, but he assured Harry, the courts would take his wishes into account. Harry knew everyone expected him to want Ron to get the kiss, but he didn't. He knew Katie wouldn't want a death, and it would not bring her or Lily back. Besides it was a quick end, and Ron didn't deserve one, he deserved a long life of suffering.

Bill was a bit surprised, when Harry took the floo, he went to the divination tower. He was reminded of the night before, and he knew he would have to retrieve his brother later, but for now would leave him alone.

Moody looked at Bill. "The Harry I knew has vanished."

Bill sighed. "Losing your wife and child will do that. I just hope when the war is over, he will come back to us."

Moody handed him the powder. "The sad thing is, in war time it is often the innocent who die."

Bill took the floo to the hospital wing and found the others. He told them how it went. "He went back to the tower."

Severus sighed. "Maybe one of us should go look in on him."

Fleur stopped her fiancé. "I think someone has already got that covered. Gabrielle slipped out a few minutes ago."

They were all reminded she was a comfort the night before. Molly spoke. "He really asked for life for Ron?"

Bill nodded. "He said Katie would never ask for a life, and it could not bring her back to him. He also wanted Ron to live with it."

They knew part was the family. He didn't care about Ron, but he loved the rest of the family, and this was tearing them apart inside. Molly had lost so much of her family, her dad and her brothers, and this was the hardest on her beyond Harry. The fact she loved Harry like a son, and Lily would have been her granddaughter, had made Ron's betrayal even harder on her.

Hermione wished she could be there for Harry. "I just wish I could offer him some comfort too."

**AN: Please please continue to review.**


	37. there is a glimmer of a light

Harry didn't know why, but he went back to the divination tower. He had no idea how he came up here the night before, before that he would never have come up here by choice, happy to drop the class. But he had known he would have some privacy, only Gabrielle had found him up there, and he needed it. Bill had heard where he was going, but he hoped Bill would catch on, that he wanted to be alone. Bill didn't follow, and he thought his brother knew him well enough, he had got the hint.

Harry was curled up looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure why, but he had been under the delusion that may make him feel better. He had hoped there was some reason, but Ron had taken his wife and baby, for fame. Truly being dark would have been easier.

He was surprised when he heard a voice. "Mr. Snape."

Harry turned to look at Professor Trewlaney. "Sorry Professor, I will get out of your way."

The woman shook her head. "I meant to speak with you last night."

Harry tried to cut her off. "Professor I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to hear how I am going to die."

She shook him off. "Harry, I know you think I am a fraud…."

Harry was becoming impatient with the woman. "I should be going."

Her next words stopped him. "I may not be good at seeing the future, but I have a gift. I can hear messages from the dead."

Harry turned back to look at her. "You can speak to them?"

She shook her head. "Those who have gone through the veil can't. But sometimes they leave a message, their last thoughts."

Trewlaney nodded. "I have your wife's, if you'd like to hear it."

Harry nodded. "Please."

Katie appeared. "Harry, I tried, but I can't hold on any more. I love you, and I and Lily will always watch over you, always. Be strong, win this war my love and go on. Live your life, and when old and grey with grandkids, we will be reunited. Your daughter and I will wait, my love."

Harry had thought he was prepared, but tears slid down his cheeks, and he gave in. He gave in to the emotion from this, and from Ron, and his body was racked with sobs. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he knew it was Gabrielle, without looking at her. He remembered her last night, and he had no idea how she knew, but he was grateful she was there for him.

Gabrielle held him, and reminded Harry, what his wife said about going on. She knew it would be hard, especially in the war, but Harry had a lot of people around him to help. She reminded him of that now.

When he was calmed Trewlaney spoke. "When you're ready, I have your godfather's memory for you as well."

Harry was in no shape to hear it too. "Thank you."

Trewlaney smiled. "Not such a useless fraud after all."

Harry sent her an apologetic look. "I apologize. Filius told me all the professors had something to offer, and I should have believed him."

Trewlaney motioned to the door. "You have more allies in the school than you believe."

Down in the hall Molly came over to him. "Harry, Bill told me about you asking for life for Ron. Thank you."

Harry hugged the woman. "His death would not bring my wife or baby back. And I wouldn't hurt my family either."

Gabrielle was a bit surprised, when Hermione came over to her, and asked to speak to her. She of course knew how close Hermione and Harry were, and that she had once been close to Ron as well, and she agreed. She headed out with the older girl into the hall, where they could talk alone, not sure what this was all about. Hermione seemed to be in an odd mood.

Hermione found her voice. "I was kind of wondering why Harry will turn to you and not me."

Gabrielle was a bit surprised. "You're jealous?"

Hermione shook her head. "He is my best friend, and we both lost our former friend. I just want to help him."

Gabrielle stopped her. "Your loss is not his, he lost his wife and child. He needs space to mourn. He leans on me, because we're not close."

Hermione knew it made sense. "I just want him to know I'm here."

Gabrielle went to go back but said. "He will, with time, he loves you. But right now he just needs space."

Hermione turned into the arms of her boyfriend who had come out. "Am I being jealous?"

Charlie kissed her, and assured her she wasn't, she was just desperate to offer some comfort to her best friend. Charlie knew it was killing her, to watch Harry in such agony, and not seeming to be able to offer him some comfort.

Severus watched his son. "When he recovers a bit, he will be even more determined to train and win this."

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Harry had slowly come back a bit, talking a bit more. He was mainly into his studies, and his classes, he rarely left their rooms except for them. For now his dad and godfather refused to continue his extra training, he needed to mourn, and get better. It would be dangerous to work on such spells, if he was in such bad shape, he could hurt more than himself.

Severus was a bit surprised when his son came into his lab on the weekend. He had enjoyed it before, but Harry hadn't, since his wife had died. He knew his son had not come in there not to help on a potion.

Severus watched him come over. "Harry?"

Harry finally found his voice. "When I was in the hospital wing someone tried to go into my mind."

Severus nodded. "I did, but your mind was so warded, I couldn't enter."

Harry shook his head. "I would have known you, and felt you, it was someone else. I kept them out."

Severus was shocked. "You intentionally blocked me out? Harry those were wards stronger than even I can do."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Can you teach me to do more?"

Severus nodded. "It is the next step of your studies, but far past what I thought. You may be a natural in it after all."

Harry shocked him with his next. "I have been having odd dreams."

Severus motioned his son to sit, and tell him about the dreams as well. Harry could not really tell him, they were a jumble of thoughts, and what he thought were perhaps memories as well. They were both reminded of last time, when he had the fever, and they found out they were dad and son. Severus had found the memories had been tried to be erased, and when he had gone in, were hid behind barriers as well.

Severus reminded his son, those memories had been behind a barrier, like these likely were. His son had shown he could create powerful barriers, but since Harry was not aware of these ones, he may not be able to bring them down.

Harry shook his head. "There has to be some way."

Severus sighed. "If you had a fever like last time, but it would have to be strong."

Harry nodded. "I want to take the risk Dad. Please, I don't know what, but I know these memories are important."

Severus summoned Filius and Remus and explained. "I am not sure, there is a risk."

Remus looked at Harry. "Are you sure these memories are something you need? This is a big risk, we will start your studies again, I promise."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't just about getting my studies going again though I want to."

Filius was the first one to agree. "It sounds like it could help."

They agreed to do it next weekend, with Poppy there as well, because of the fever. His dad thought he should have people with him, to keep him calm, through it. Severus reminded his son Remus and Filius would be monitoring, and he'd be in his son's mind, he needed other people. He surprised them a bit, when he chose Bill and Gabrielle, well in the Gabrielle part.

Severus watched his son as he left to tell them. "I hope whatever these new memories are, are worth the risk. I really don't like this."

**Author note: Gabrielle I have re-aged in this story, she is only a year younger, she is Ginny's age.**

**There is a review button on the bottom, remember to click it, and I'll remember to update again.**


	38. but in confronting one's past

Bill and Gabrielle were reluctant, they didn't like the idea, but they agreed. They knew like Harry's dads, that it was dangerous, but he'd do it. They were told the teachers would monitor, and Harry needed someone there, to keep him calm. Severus would be in his son's mind, and he and the monitors would be unable to help Harry, unless they left his mind. Hermione had come, and she swore to Harry, she understood. He had promised his best friend she was still that, and she as well as Ginny, Dean, Hannah, Luna and Neville meant the world. Right now he just needed this, and Hermione assured him she understood, after all he had lost.

Severus hated doing it, and even as he gave his son the potion, he had his doubts. He knew his son was insistent, but as the fever over took his son, he was shaken. He entered Harry's feverish mind, and hit the brick wall of before, but this time he was able to enter.

He was surprised when he went through a number of memories, but he stopped at Privet Drive. "It's that Halloween."

Albus stood there and smiled when Hagrid arrived with Harry in his arms. "Right on time."

Minerva looked utterly appalled. "Albus you can't really mean to leave Harry here, with these people. They're awful."

Albus turned to look at her. "They are Harry's family, and he will be safer here."

Minerva shook her head. "I have been watching them all day Albus, they hate magic, they will…"

Albus cut her off. "Harry must remain here, we cannot allow him to be influenced by his fame."

Minerva was not about to back down. "There has to be somewhere else, somewhere he would be safe, not her. Someone to take him."

Albus muttered. "His father."

Hagrid was the one who asked. "His father? But James is dead."

Albus took the baby from him. "No, James is not his father, Severus is."

Minerva was stunned. "Then surely Harry should go to him? He would take his son."

Albus obliviated the two of them. "No, for my plan to work he has to be here. He must be down trodden, needs to rely on me."

Severus was in total shock when he had come out of his son's memories. He shared a look with Filius and Remus, as monitors, they both could see what he had. The other two were unaware of why they were so shaken, they had been holding Harry's hands, but could see nothing. Severus fed his son a potion to bring down the fever, and motioned for Remus and Filius to follow him out.

In the sitting room he warded the room, so that neither Bill nor Gabrielle would come out, and hear. For now it was better they not hear. Severus doubted they would notice, as he didn't think either would leave Harry's side, any time soon.

Severus sunk onto the arm of his chair. "He knew, he knew all along Harry was my son. He knew he was My son."

Remus squeezed his arm. "He seemed to have some plan." He turned to Filius. "You don't seem as surprised."

Filius shook his head. "I and a few other teachers have long had our suspicions. We have kept our eye on Harry ever since."

Severus was confused. "You had your suspicions? Who?"

Filius didn't worry about telling. "Poppy, Pomona, Hagrid, Firenze and even Trewlaney. My suspicions were confirmed recently with Malfoy."

Severus was confused. He knew his old friend had fed some information. "Lucius? What does he have to do with this?"

Filius explained. "He turned spy not long after his son was born, or so he believes, he spies for Albus. To protect his wife and son."

He had known Draco and his wife were in danger, and knowing Severus was a spy, Lucius went to Albus. Albus promised to keep them safe, if Lucius spied for him, and he had. Filius had heard, before the ministry, Albus order Lucius not to blow his cover. He explained, when Severus asked why his friend was in prison, that Albus threatened his wife and son. With Draco at school, Lucius had refused to take the risk, and had gone to prison. Severus may have doubted what side his friend was on, but never doubted for a moment, his love for his wife and son.

Severus summoned his pensieve, and all three entered the memories, that came from Harry. The fact they were infant memories, they knew having three witnesses, would work better. Albus must have thought an infant couldn't retain the memories.

Severus looked to his son's door. "We need to go to the ministry, and have Lucius spoken to. There is more to this."

Remus agreed with him. "I will contact Moody, and have him arrange it for us. We will have to tell those two."

Filius agreed to come with them. "You have all the support I can give. I have done my best for your son."

They went in, and told Bill and Gabrielle little, just they needed to leave for a bit. They both were worried, and didn't even question what was happening, or why they were being left alone with Harry. They both knew, somewhere in their minds, something was wrong for them to go.

Severus reminded them before he left. "Floo Poppy is Harry is any kind of distress. The powder is in the box on the top of my mantle."

* * *

The office of the minister was full. He had been surprised when the meeting was called, and not happy, to be called in on the weekend. He had been assured by Moody it was worth his time, that it was about Albus, and he would be happy. He was more than aware Moody had followed Albus, he had always worried he was a spy, and he wasn't certain but he came. When he was told by Severus he believed him, that Albus was out for power all this time, he decided perhaps Moody had been right.

Lucius was quietly summoned from prison, and was asked to put his memories in a pensieve. No promises had been made, but none were needed, he had not refused for a moment. Lucius kept his eyes on Severus, as the others watched his memories.

Severus was even more shaken than he had been before. "He planned to use my son as a weapon. He doesn't mean for him to survive."

Lucius shook his head. "He knew Harry could defeat Voldemort thanks to his mother, but without proper training, he'd likely die as well."

Fudge sneered when he heard that. "I always told you that man didn't have anyone's interests at heart, but his own."

Remus looked at the man and Moody. "Surely this is enough to have him arrested? I mean he has broken a number of crimes."

Moody agreed with him. "It seems the topper being convincing Ronald Weasley to take the mark, and spy for him."

Fudge agreed as well. "He has committed a number of crimes. And I am sure when we question him, others may come to light."

Remus spoke up. "The war though, do we take a risk, taking him down before it ends?"

No, the others thought, it was more of a risk to leave him running loose. He had turned Ron into a criminal, and they had no idea how much he knew, if he had known about the attack on Harry and Katie. Severus would never have thought of it before, but he never thought the man would lie about his son, or use him as a weapon either. He needed answers, and for the man to be away, so he couldn't hurt others. Albus could not take out Voldemort, and he had no desire to train Harry, and they couldn't trust him not to betray them.

Severus turned to look at Lucius. The two of them had been friends in school, almost brothers, both tortured into the mark. Severus had turned spy for Lily, but he had never thought Lucius had, other than feeding information. He knew Lucius remained active, to protect his family.

He finally found his voice. "Thank you."

Lucius stopped him. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about your son. But Albus threatened my wife and son."

Severus understood. "I know you had to protect them, and you know how much I love your son. I'd not have him at risk."

Lucius sighed. "I have watched over your son for years, as you watch over mine. I owe a lot of who Draco has become, to you."

Filius spoke up. "Perhaps Lucius will come to school. If I recall, he has training in the kind of work we are doing with Harry."

Severus was reminded Lucius was the one who had once trained with. "I could use all the help I can with my son."

Lucius agreed as he hugged his brother finally. "I have helped him from behind the scenes, I will help where I can now."

Harry had three teachers already, but it could never hurt, to have another one as well. Lucius was the one who could help, he could train Harry in the mind, like his dad could. Remus and Filius had helped with spells outside, and still would, they came in handy in the mind. Harry may take time to trust Lucius, and Draco who they planned to bring in on the lessons, but he would.

Moody broke up the moment. "We can discuss teaching arrangements later. I believe it is time we confront Albus once and for all."

**There is a review button on the bottom, remember to click it, and I'll remember to update again.**


	39. new secrets will be revealed

Albus had no idea what was going on, as Minerva asked him for a meeting, but he could not refuse. The woman had become more of a pain then he had ever imagined. He had his headache among the teachers; there were a rare few who were always loyal, his more minor teachers. He had always been able to count on Minerva, but in the past year, it had become questionable as well. She seemed to have sided with Severus, when it came to the training of Harry, which had left him wondering... He heard the passage open, and thought nothing of it; the woman was a bit early. Minerva was always early, nothing had changed, even when she was a student.

Minerva was with them, but Cornelius Fudge led the way, with Moody and Kingsley, Tonks and Severus, and Remus of course. But Lucius had also come with them, he had been freed from prison, and his name cleared. He couldn't wait to see his son, but had insisted on coming here.

Albus was shocked when they all came into his office. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Cornelius smiled. "I told you that I would nail you one day, and the day has come."

Moody spoke. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest."

Albus stared at them like they had grown two heads. "On what charges?"

Severus spoke. "Fraud to start with, and treason."

Minerva looked at him with such anger in her eyes. "You convinced a student to take the mark? How could you?"

Albus sneered when he heard where they got the evidence. "You know the memories of a deranged child from when a baby won't hold."

Lucius stepped forward, not seen before. "Perhaps not, but with my memories we have enough."

Dumbledore was soon in a chair, it took four of them to constrain him, and Filius got hit with a hex. He had come into the room behind the others, like Lucius he had not been seen at first, he much easier to go unnoticed. The man was soon bound in a chair, no phoenix to get him out of the room, like the last time Fudge had come in to arrest him. They had made sure to put up wards, knowing the headmaster usually could apparate in the school, even when they others couldn't. He was not going to get away this time.

They came prepared, and he was fed a truth potion, which had come from the ministry. Severus had a lot of his own, but he knew it would be questioned, if it had come from his stock because he had a bested interest in this.

Albus sneered when asked about Ron. "Of course I did. We needed an inside man, and he was believable. He was on the out with everyone."

Severus was boiling. "My son? His wife?"

Albus turned to look at him. "Katie had to die. Your son was too happy. He needed to be pushed over the edge, to fight before he was ready."

Remus put a hand on Severus' arm and looked at the old man. "You ordered Ron to kill her didn't you?"

Albus shrugged. "Told him it would be better, told him to torture her, shame the baby had to take her magic and kill her I guess."

Severus was seething. "A shame? A shame? My granddaughter's death is a shame? You knew he was my son all this time."

Albus laughed. "You were a loose cannon. I needed the child controlled. James was the perfect dad for him."

Remus realized Albus had known since Lily was pregnant. "James, he would never be involved."

Albus didn't deny it. "Of course I knew, Lily told me. James had no idea, he was a pawn, he was trying to protect Harry."

Severus didn't for a moment doubt him, he had his problems with James, but not this. The man had died for his son, he had not stood in front of the cradle, but he had died at the bottom of the stairs trying to give Lily a chance. Like Sirius, he never doubted how much James had loved his son, and that he would do anything for him. It was like he knew Sirius would have returned Harry to him, if his memories were not erased, even before he had seen the memories which had confirmed that. The marauders were a lot of things, but hey were honorable men, all but one.

Lucius spoke up. "Tell them about Sirius since we are on the subject of marauders. How you sent an innocent man to prison."

Remus turned to look at him. "You knew Peter was the one who was the secret keeper didn't you?"

Albus obviously couldn't deny it. "Convinced him to take the mark just like Ron. I convinced the couple to use him and not Sirius."

Remus was seething. "You sent them to their deaths? And Sirius to prison? Why?"

Albus sneered. "Power. Just like Grindewald, and Voldemort."

Fudge was confused what he spoke of. "What?"

Albus admitted it, he and Grindewald had been partners, his brother was right. He had seen his brother in prison on false charges, and had used Grindewald, until he became too dangerous, and took him down. Tom Riddle was nothing but a pathetic child when he got his hands on him, he convinced the boy where the power was, and used him. But unlike Grindewald, he was smart, he broke free, and went rogue. Albus had known it could still work, he could bring the man down, and be the hero. And then Harry had to go and survive the curse, and ruin his plans.

Severus wanted to ring the man's neck. "My son survived and ruined your plans to be a hero."

Albus shook his head. "Just altered them, and it would have worked too."

Remus cut in. "You didn't count on Sirius getting out of prison, or people caring about him, like me. Or teachers like Filius."

Albus turned his look to Lucius. "The only stumbling block was him, before I get his ass sent to prison too. Too bad not the kiss."

Lucius saw the looks and nodded. "I did my best to protect Harry. If things were different, he would have been my godson."

Fudge moved for the man to be taken. "When this war is over, you'll be tried, and given the kiss."

Albus was led out but he called. "You know they will free me. This war would have been lost without me. I'll be free."

Severus clapped Lucius in a hug, grateful for his help, with his son. Minerva was named the acting headmistress, and it would be made permanent soon enough. Lucius went with them, to find his son, who he had to see. He was sending word home, to tell his wife he was free, and have her come join them. She would no longer be safe at the manor, as they were ousted, and they needed to be with their son.

Lucius held his son to him when reunited in Severus' rooms. "We are finally free to be in the order."

* * *

Harry's fever had broken later that night, though he wouldn't wake until the morning. Severus had Lucius move into a room in his suites, and was surprised when Narcissa didn't come, he thought she would come. Narcissa's own sister would kill her, when she found out the Malfoys were traitors, Narcissa never involved. It turned out Narcissa was already gone, the suspicions had already spread, and she had left. Knowing her son was safe at school, Narcissa had gone to France, with Andromeda and Ted. They were in a safe house, one her sister would not know of.

Severus was alone with Remus in his son's room when Harry finally came around. Harry demanded to know what happened, and though they wanted to wait, he wouldn't. They reluctantly told him of his dreams, Lucius, and confronting the headmaster.

Harry was shaken when he heard all of it. "He knew Sirius was innocent? He almost got the kiss."

Remus tried to calm him. "But he didn't, you saved him, and now Albus will be the one facing the kiss."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I didn't save him. He died because of me, he fell through the veil, because of me."

Severus held his son. "I thought you were finally starting to understand. I thought you got over this guilt, you didn't kill him Harry."

Remus agreed. "You were tricked into going there, and he loved you so much, he wanted to protect you. Bella killed him, not you."

Harry held to them both. "I want him back. I should have him, he should be here, Albus took him from me."

Holding his son, Severus was happy, his son was at least putting the blame where it should have been. Albus may not have him with a curse, but he had been the reason Sirius was in prison, and then was on the run. Severus may have egged him on, but he would not have felt a prisoner, if he hadn't been on the run. And he had lied to Harry, if Harry had known the truth, he wouldn't have been there either.

Lucius had appeared in the door, his son was with him, but were reluctant to come in. Draco had always known his dad was a spy, and his mum was not involved, the reason he had always said he would not join. He had played a role to keep his dad safe, but wouldn't have gone further.

Harry spotted them when he calmed down. He had been told about Lucius of course. "Thank you for your help."

Lucius came into the room. "Your dad and I were once brothers. I was just doing my job, keeping you safe, as best as I could."

Draco appeared in the door. "I hope you know the Malfoys, all of us, are behind you. And Bella is the only Black to worry about."

Harry looked at Draco and was reminded he had thought he and Blaise were involved in the attack that fall. "I'm sorry for accusing you."

Draco smirked and shrugged. "I guess I didn't give you much reason to believe me. But it turns out we will be training together."

Severus saw his son's surprise. "Lucius knows occulemency. He is willing to help train you and Draco, perhaps Blaise too, will join."

He had Filius and Remus, and they would continue, but Lucius would be extra help for him. It would help to have a second person, who could help him in his mind, the work with Remus and Filius could only do so much. Draco had done the training with both his dad and godfather, and he would continue, and it was thought it perhaps could help Harry as well.

Severus shook his head when his son wanted to start. "You need to recover first Harry. I am not about to lose my son."

**An: Please remember to review**


	40. aid will come in the flicker of war

Harry's training increased tenfold after Albus was taken to prison. Albus had been right, the final battle was coming, and Harry needed it. He needed no encouragement, to be honest they were worried, he was going to collapse. His classes were not suffering, he was well beyond a sixth year now in his practical classes, and his dad helped him with potions. His dad wished this would end, he never wanted his son to fail a class, but it would almost be a relief for him right about now.

Gabrielle and Draco had both been brought into his lessons. It turned out Narcissa had some veela blood, on her mother's side, and was an empath. It usually only passed in daughters, but Draco had them, and his dad and Uncle trained him.

Severus watched his son and shook his head. "Lessons are done for the day."

Harry shook his head. "I want to continue."

Remus stopped him. "Harry you have learned all we can teach you. Killing yourself now will not help."

Gabrielle and Fleur were with them that day and Gabrielle motioned. "Why don't you come and have dinner?"

Harry sighed and nodded but he looked at his godfather. "You really mean it?"

Remus shared a look with the others and nodded. "You have all the skills we can give you Harry. All the weapons."

Harry reluctantly let himself be taken to the Great Hall. "Harry you need to eat."

Draco who was surprisingly sitting with the lions looked up. "Is he on a hunger strike?"

Hermione saw how pale her friend looked. "Harry you need to eat."

Finding they would not let him go, Harry sunk down on the bench, and he allowed them to feed him. Many of the older snakes had been arrested, from the attack that fall, and many others had left the school. Draco had felt no pressure to sit at his own table, he and his dad were known, to be traitors and spies on the dark side. Blaise's mother had never been in the war, she was neutral, and Blaise was always known to be.

Harry ate all the food put in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere, and he couldn't even hear what they were saying. He missed their worried looks, when he got up and went to leave the table. No one followed as he mumbled something about home.

He instead went outside and he found Charlie. Charlie wasn't happy. "Harry you shouldn't be out alone."

Harry shook his head and sat down with him. "I'm not alone, I have you."

Charlie knew something was up with him. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and told him about classes. "They think I'm ready and I think I am. But there is this part of me that's scared as well."

Hermione had come out behind him. "Let us use the spell."

Harry turned to look at her. "No. I will not use the spell. Hermione you know the risk."

Charlie was confused as he looked back and forth between his brother and girlfriend. "What is she talking about?"

Hermione answered as Harry was being stubborn. "It is a spell to link his mind to others."

Charlie listened, as Hermione told him of the spell, she had found in the books. The people wouldn't need to have his training, their magic could be bound and they could go with him as well. They could lend him support and their magic as well when he was in battle. Harry pointed out though the danger, if he was killed, they could be killed as well. Charlie though was siding with his girlfriend.

They thought he should at least tell the adults, and he found them all still with his dad, down in their rooms. Once again it fell to Hermione to tell them about the spell, as Harry was still refusing to put any of them at risk.

Severus thought it was a good idea. "We can have monitors, and if there is a risk to the others, they can be drawn out."

Lucius agreed. "Draco and Gabrielle as well as Fleur all have the skill to monitor enough. They have done it for you before."

Harry was shaken. "I don't want to risk people I love. I already lost Katie."

Severus held his son. "The monitors will keep them safe Harry I promise. You need to choose eight people who you can rely on."

Harry could see they were all set, and he believed his dad, that the monitors would work. He knew Gabrielle and Draco both would have wanted to help, but he didn't have a bond with Draco, and Gabrielle was too young. He looked at Hermione, and knew she would want to, but he wouldn't risk her either. Hermione was one person he wouldn't bring into this.

Hermione was not upset when he told her. "I know I am better at book learning. I will be here for you though."

* * *

Harry's family and support were all summoned to the school. It had been two days, as Severus studied the spell, as had the others. And Harry underwent final tests, just to confirm what Remus had said before, that Harry was ready to face this. They were not Albus, even if there was only a threat to him, they'd not push him before he was ready. He had suffered and sacrificed so much, he needed to live, and go on.

The day had finally arrived, and his loved ones were in the office, so he could choose who he would use. The spell called for eight people, and he knew he needed to choose those he had a bond with, but could also offer him the most.

He looked at his dad and godfather. "I need the two of you by my side."

Severus kissed him on the head. "I would have had to insist Harry."

Remus agreed with him. "You know I would take any risk for you."

Filius spoke up. "I'd like to be part my boy."

Harry nodded. "Yes." He turned to Lucius. "You have protected me all of my life, will you stand by me now?"

Lucius smiled. "I was hoping you would ask."

Harry turned to Bill. "My big brother?"

Bill clapped him on the back. "What are big brothers for?"

Harry turned to the twins. "And you two? I could use you."

The twins didn't respond but to high five. "Yes."

Harry turned to Rob Bell who had joined them. "You are my link to Katie, I need her with me. If I am asking too much…."

Rob who had come with Travis cut him off. "I will stand by you as my sister would have."

Harry looked at the others, mostly order members, and he knew he had made the right choice. He had considered Charlie, but he knew he had the strength and courage that he needed. He was still worried about doing this, about taking others into battle, but he knew he had to do this. He was reminded the others would be removed, by the monitors, if the danger was too much for them. He prayed he would be okay, that he was truly ready, but the power and support of those he loved, couldn't hurt.

The others all hugged him and went to leave the room, well the ones who knew him did. Moody clapped him on the back, telling Harry how proud James and Sirius would have been of him. Harry for a moment thought maybe he should have had Moody.

Molly was one of the last to leave and looked at him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Harry nodded. "I will bring yours sons back in one piece."

Fred tried to make a joke. "You still have Percy, Charlie and Ginny if we don't come back."

Molly swatted her son and pulled Harry back into her arms. "I want all of my sons back, and that includes you."

Ginny cut Harry's air off with a hug. "I and the others will be in Gryffindor with Hermione, waiting for you."

Harry kissed her and Hermione on the cheeks. "I hope I will see you soon."

He knew he would win, deep down in his heart he did, but not that he would survive. He could be okay with that, if he died he would be reunited with his wife and daughter, as well as his Mum, James and Sirius. He prayed he would survive, though he missed Katie, he wanted to go on. He was not even seventeen, he at least wanted to live to be legal to drink, and apparate. He knew it was foolish to think like that, but he did.

The others were in a circle and the monitors were ready. Harry took a deep breath and stepped in. "It is time to finish this."

**An: Please remember to review**


	41. the sweet taste of victory

Harry had known it would come, for years, he had known. He was the BWL, he was expected to fight this battle, and win or their world would suffer. He had never been sure how to do that, how he was meant to live, when his mother had died for him. In the last year he had received the training, and he prayed it was enough, that he would go on. He knew if he died, he would take down Voldemort with him, he told himself that. He told himself that he would be with Katie and their baby, and the world would be safe, if he didn't live. He knew Katie wanted him to live and go on, and he wanted to no matter how he missed her, but luck wasn't always on his side. He knew Albus didn't think he could survive, and had done all he could to make sure Harry wouldn't, though he was caught. Harry prayed as he slipped into his mind, that he'd have a chance at a real life, especially with his dad. He had only had him for a year, and it had been all about the war, he wanted a chance at a normal life.

As he entered the mental field he felt those he loved surrounding him. He was still worried about having them there with him, but he had been assured, they would break the link if they were in danger. He was prepared to die if he had to, but he wasn't prepared to lose those he loved.

Voldemort appeared soon before him. "So little baby Snape has finally decided to face me."

Harry nodded. "I will stop your reign of terror once and for all."

Voldemort smirked at him. "You? You only lived because of your mother, the muggle born slut. No one else to hide behind."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need anyone to hide behind. But I'm not alone, I have those who love me, around me."

Voldemort could sense the others there. "Ah you do, including the traitors. You know they will be the next to die after you."

Harry shook his head. "You will never kill anyone else. It ends here once and for all. I won't let you hurt any more of those I love."

Voldemort scoffed at him. "You are a foolish child and I will rule your world. Surrender and your friends will have quick painless deaths."

Harry summoned his powers to him in there. "I will never surrender. I will not stop until those I love are safe."

Voldemort was just laughing. "You think you will beat me in this plain?"

Harry watched as he transformed into a snake, and for a moment Harry was in shock. The snake was as large as a basilisk, and he was reminded of when he had saved Ginny, back in second year. He heard his dad and the twins in the back of his head, reminding him of what he had done back then, and to keep calm. He thought about the sword of Gryffindor, and a sword of fire like his phoenix form, appeared in his hand, a replica of Godric's sword, except that it was out of flame. From Fred he got a thought and summoned a broom in his mind, and took to the air, as he felt the man's laughter running through him. He reminded Harry that he wasn't a snake.

Harry used some of the twin's fireworks or inspiration, to catch the attention of the snake, for a half moment. Harry dodged the snake, and managed to slice off the end of the snake's tail. Voldemort transformed back to his human self.

He looked at Harry who landed. "You did little more than scratch me boy. You'll have to do better than that."

Harry knew that but he felt more confidence after that. "I am just getting started."

Voldemort sneered when Harry hit him with a mental bat bogie hex. "You think that will stop me?"

Harry set the bat bogies on fire. "Oh Tom you always underestimate people."

Fred's voice was in the back of his head. "Ginny would be proud."

Voldemort shouted as he freed himself. "Never call me Tom."

Harry shrugged. "Albus told us all. You were nothing but a pitiful spiteful little half blood. You'd have been nothing without him, just Tommy."

Voldemort screamed and sent a curse at him. "I am not Tom. Albus was nothing. I am far stronger than the student he helped train."

Severus said to his son. "Keep it up, keep angering him, let him lose control."

Harry understood. "Albus told me you were a sniveling brat, so desperate for love, no one could stand you though."

Voldemort was irate. "I didn't want love, or friends, it is better for people to fear you. Love is nothing but something to slow you down."

Harry stood to full height. "Oh haven't you learned yet Tommy, love will always overcome hate. Love is stronger than anything."

Voldemort finally did it, Harry could see the spell forming, right before him. It was the death curse, and Harry doubted he had a shield strong enough but he met it with a shield of his own. He felt the power of his dad and godfather, his teacher and brothers, all backing him up. They had promised to leave, but he could feel their powers coursing into him, his body shaking as he tried to control it all. It was holding, but he was scared he would die too, and needed to get his family out. Suddenly he felt a new magic added, warm and full of love, and it was the final push. He reversed the spell on Voldemort, and as if made from glass, the man shattered into millions of pieces.

As Harry felt himself withdrawing from the plain he knew whose magic it had been. "Thank you Katie, thank you."

* * *

The whole office was in shock, as those who had been in the circle, came around. Moody and Fudge had come into the office, they had come through the floo, having been summoned by Minerva. They had no idea what had happened, but known Death Eaters had been dropping dead all around them, in the ministry. Lucius and Severus came around, but they had taken an oath on their mark, and it kept them from dying.

Harry slowly came around in the center, his head pounding a bit, but he was alive. His dad reached down and helped him from the floor, before embracing him, for a moment that was all he could see and feel in the world.

Harry pulled away from his dad eventually. "It's over right? He is gone for good this time?"

Severus nodded. "He is prince, he is destroyed. His mind was obliterated."

Fudge filled the rest in. "And other than you and Lucius, all of his followers are dead, from the mark."

Hermione had come into the room and threw herself into Harry's arms. "I am so proud of you, you know we all knew you could do it."

Remus agreed with her. "There is no doubt you did it, this time, no one's love but your own."

Harry shook his head. "I may have been the one in the fight, but you were all there with me, and so was Katie."

Severus nodded. "I felt the extra magic, I wasn't sure who or where it came from."

Harry looked at Gabrielle who had been monitoring him. "Thank you."

Gabrielle had no idea, but she was an empath, and somehow she could. She had guessed she had some link with Katie, why she had found Harry when he was missing, and had helped him through this. She had felt Harry faltering, and somehow had been able to summon his wife's spirit, and allow Katie to go to him. It was his wife, and perhaps even his daughter, who had been there for him.

Harry was helped into a chair, and his dad fed him a potion, knowing his head was pounding. They were all so proud of him, he had faced Voldemort and he had won. There was no coming back, Voldemort was gone for good, and their world finally would have some peace.

Harry looked at Bill and said. "You made a promise to me before."

Bill knew what he spoke of though even his fiancé didn't. "I did."

Harry stood up. "I want to do it now."

Bill took him by the arm ignoring the others in the room. "Then we will go now. I don't think anyone will protest."

Severus had a feeling where they were going. "Just bring him back soon please Bill."

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "Join the celebrations I know will soon begin. I'll be back soon I promise."

The others watched as Harry was led off, confused to where he was going, or why. Tonight would be a celebration, when for the first time in decades, everyone knew they were safe. There had been celebrations back in 1981, but many people had known or feared, it wasn't the end. This time everyone could celebrate, even Moody, they all knew it was over for once and for all. Harry had been too young last time.

Remus sent a look at Severus. "He has gone where I think he has?"

Severus nodded. "He has."

Fudge was confused. "The news is already spreading. There will be a huge celebration here. The hero should be here for it all."

Severus turned to the man. "He will be back. He has gone through to share his news with someone else."

Harry had never been to the graveyard, not since his wife and daughter were buried there. He had been at Halloween, to see his parents and Sirius, against the wishes of Albus. He had made Bill promise, when this was over, he would take Harry to the graveyard. Harry wanted to celebrate, he wanted to be happy, but his wife and family were part of the victory for him.

Severus motioned them to go to the hall. "He will want us to be celebrating. He will join us soon enough."

**An: This is the penultimate chapter of the story. I have loved writing it twice now, and hope you have loved it as much as me.**


	42. is tempered by the sorrow of loss

Harry felt bad, taking Bill away from the school; he should be at the celebration. He knew he could wait, but he had waited this long, to go. Bill had promised he would go, when the war was over, and it was safe for him. Bill hadn't thought he would take it literally, but he had no problem, he knew Harry needed this. After all Harry had done tonight, and all his little brother suffered, he more than deserved to choose. Bill knew the celebration would go on all night, and likely for a week, and he could join later. Besides if anyone deserved to celebrate it was Harry, and until he was ready to, Bill could wait. Harry would celebrate, he knew Katie would want him to, but he needed this first.

Harry first went by the ruins, the place where his mum and James were killed, and where he became the BWL. It started there many years ago, and tonight it ended, for the last time. He was the BWL once again, but all that mattered to him it was the last time, this was over.

In the graveyard he looked at his mum, James and Sirius first. "I've done it, I've brought him down, I got justice for you."

Bill knelt with him. "You know your family would be so proud of you tonight, and every day between Halloween and now."

Harry touched his mum's stone. "I just wanted to make sure they never regretted that they died for me."

Bill put a hand on his arm. "You were their baby boy Harry. Even if you weren't destined to save us all, I doubt they'd regret it"

Harry looked at James'. "He wasn't even my dad. He gave up his work and freedom to go on the run with me, then his life."

Bill was reminded he had died at the bottom of the stairs. "Your dad says even knew how much that man loved you as his own son."

Harry nodded. "I know he wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I am just glad they didn't die in vain."

Bill hugged his little brother. "Even if you weren't the hero, they wouldn't have died in vain, they saved their child."

Harry looked from his mum to Sirius and he touched the stone. "I just wished that he hadn't died for me too."

Sirius' death seemed even more pointless. His mum and James died to keep him safe, but Sirius didn't have to die, Harry hadn't needed to be in the ministry where Sirius had been killed. He knew he had been tricked, and if Albus had been honest with him he wouldn't, but that guilt would remain with him. He prayed where ever Sirius was, he was proud of Harry too, and could forgive him for this.

He looked to his wife and daughter, and the tears had come, spilling down his cheeks. Katie, his soul mate, his wife, his first love. She and the baby's death would forever be a scar on him. He hadn't had a chance to properly mourn, the war was always there, but he did now.

He touched his wife's stone. "Oh Merlin Katie, I should have protected you better. You should be here; you should be here to celebrate."

Bill held him close. "You did all you could Harry. No one is to blame but Albus and my brother, and those who came after you."

Harry was reminded Voldemort had not been the one to order his wife's death. "I will never hold my baby in my arms."

Bill wished he had words to comfort Harry. "You will marry and have others one day Harry. And your daughter is safe with her mum."

Harry nodded and looked to his mum. "Watch over them both for me Mum. I know my daughter is safe, if she has both you and Katie."

Bill handed Harry a bouquet of roses and one of lilies. "You know they'd want you to go back to school, and enjoy the celebrations."

Harry laid down the flowers but kissed his fingers and pressed them to his wife and baby's stone. "Tonight is as much your night as mine."

Harry allowed himself to be led away and taken back to school. He was reminded it was safe, and he could return later, when he chose. But he should be at the school celebrating, and when they got back, they could hear the party in the hall. For a moment Harry held back, but he knew Bill was right; all those who he had lost would want them to celebrate.

Cheers went up as he entered the hall, which was full of students but also the Order and a lot of family. He found his friends and others surrounding him, amazed that he had finished the war once and for all.

He looked at Ginny when she came and hugged him. "I'm sorry he died."

Ginny knew he spoke of Seamus. "Like Katie he was watching, and so proud of you."

Molly nodded. "So would my brothers and everyone else."

His dad took him into his arms. "It's done; you finally get to live your life, just as a normal student."

Harry laughed when he heard that. "I don't even know what that means, but I want it."

Remus smiled. "Seventh year approached, and you can decide what you want to be for real."

No one spoke of the summer; he still faced the trials of the headmaster and Ron, before this was up. It seemed Ron lived, Albus had known the mark would kill him, and told him to take an oath on it like Lucius and Severus. It wouldn't save him from his crimes, but kept him alive. But Harry wanted for tonight to celebrate, to think of his future, what he would do. He wouldn't be an auror, he had fought long enough. He knew the whole world lay ahead of him, teaching or dragons or quidditch, so many choices. But in a way it still felt wrong moving on.

Severus reminded him. "The biggest honor to those who died for you, is to live. Make them proud, not as a hero, but the man you will become."

**Author note: This story is nearly as sad see end as the first time. There are sequels if you're interested, but the tone changed in this story from the original, so after a well deserved break, I may consider a re-write. Thank you for reading and your support. **


End file.
